You're My Favorite Girl
by LOGANwithaCHANCE
Summary: Mikayla is a dancer. She auditions for Gustavo Rocque to become a back-up dancer for her favorite band BIG TIME RUSH. She moves to LA with her best friend. She meets the band. And sparks fly between her & Logan. Will they get together? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Introducing Mikayla

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my very first story! I'm new to this so please forgive my terrible story. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

It was just a normal day for me and Denise. We were just sitting in her backyard in Florida. She was reading some new Sarah Dessen book while I was listening to my iPod thinking of new choreography for my audition for THE GUSTAVO ROCQUE aka the producer of one of the best bands in the history of the world. I played "Boyfriend" on my iPod and immediately got an idea.

"DENISE!" She looked up when I called her. "Look I made a new dance!" I showed her what I came up with.

She applauded me as I took a bow like if I just performed in front of a huge audience.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said.

"DENISE! MIKAYLA! "Denise's mom called out to us. We looked at each other and shrugged.

We walked in and saw Mrs Lackett watching some T.V.

"I'll go make you girls some lunch." She walked away to the kitchen to make us lunch.

We changed the channel to MTV and watched intently. We eventually got bored and just started talking to each other not even bothering to turn off the T.V. We were currently on the topic of whether I should audition for the Sarasota High cheer squad.

"You should really try out M! You're really good!" She told me like any best friend would.

"I know I should but I'm not sure if I'm good enough" I replied.

"You're better than Celine!" Just hearing the name of Sarasota High's resident bitch made me crinkle my nose in disgust. As much as I may hate her, she's still really good.

"No I'm not" I retaliated.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

This went on for a while until I heard the reporter on MTV say "Are you an aspiring dancer?"

I sat up straighter and said "YES!"

"Then you might wanna audition for Gustavo Rocque, who's looking for a new dancer for his very successful band Big Time Rush." Okay I'll admit I squealed a little at the sound of the band's name.

"So head down to the theatre in Sarasota High. Auditions start end at 5:00. "

I whipped my head to look at the clock and saw it was 4:30.

"EEEEEPPPPPPPPPP" I squealed.

I faced Denise and said "WE HAVE TO GET THERE NOW!"

Denise nodded and called her mom to drive us to Sarasota High. I was so nervous. I checked my phone to see the time. It was 4:15. WE ONLY HAD 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE!

"Mrs Lackett, not to be rude or anything, COULD YOU PLEASE GO FASTER?" I said "Please?" I added with my sweetest smile.

"I'm sorry, sweetie but this is the fastest I can go." She said to me over her shoulder.

I slumped back to my seat, while Denise was telling me comforting words like: "Don't worry we'll get there in time" or "Calm down M, we're almost there" and all that crap.

A few minutes later we arrived and I stood in front of our school's theatre, not knowing that this day would change my life forever.


	2. The Auditions

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to FangedCutie for your awesome review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

I ran into the theatre with 1 minute to spare. I almost ran into an African-American woman who was checking something on her clipboard.

"I WANNA AUDITION! I WANNA AUDITION!" I screamed. I suddenly heard footsteps and saw it was Denise trying to catch her breath.

The woman gave me a clipboard and a number and said "Fill this up and wait for your number to be called."

"Thank You." I replied with a smile, which she returned.

_She seems nice._ I thought.

While, I was waiting nervously for my number to be called, Denise took her role as Super Bestie and tried to comfort me.

But then I heard "Number 801, you're next." I looked down at my own number and saw that I WAS NUMBER 801. I'M FREAKING OUT.

_You can do this. You can do this. You can do this._ I chanted over and over in my head.

I found myself being dragged by my feet over to the stage. I saw a fat white guy in shades and some REALLY baggy clothes. I realized he was THE Gustavo Rocque. Beside him was the nice African-American woman I met. She was smiling brightly at me.

"NAME!" Gustavo shouted at me. I flinched a little when at the volume of his voice.

"Uhhh…Mikayla. Mikayla Smith."

"START!" I flinched again and waited for my music to start.

As soon as I heard the first beats of the song, I instantly went into my zone where I think of absolutely nothing and my dancing just comes out of nowhere. I started to dance. I gave my all knowing that this could be my chance to make a name for myself.

**DENISE'S POV**

I watched as my best friend danced so gracefully even though she was dancing a hip hop routine. She seemed so confident up there but the truth was she was really shy in person. As I watched her do her thing, I silently prayed that she would get in.

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I finished up my dance and took some deep breaths before I approached the end of the stage. I watched Gustavo as he tried to put his thoughts together before speaking.

"You're good." I smiled at this. "BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH! NEXT!" My smile quickly disappeared and stared daggers at him. I suddenly found myself lunging for Gustavo. I started to hit him with all my might and saw that Denise had come over to help me. Soon, we were both punching him until 2 really big guards pulled us off of him.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at the guards as they dragged us over to the police car and drove me over to my house. Oh, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. We approached the door and they rang the bell.

My mom answered the door and she looked at me. She was pissed and I knew it.

"Hey Mom, remember that time when I saved you when you were choking? GOOD TIMES! And I love you!" I gave her a really guilty smile.

We went inside the house and mom just bombarded us with questions.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed.

"Well, I audition for Gustavo Rocque because he was looking for a new dancer for Big Time Rush." I explained.

"But then he got all mad and Mikayla started hitting him and, well, I helped her." Denise joined in too.

She thought for a while and said "Okay, who wants sandwiches?" We both raised our hands. The doorbell suddenly rung.

"I'll get it!" I went to answer it.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed when I realized who it was.


	3. The Deal

**Author's note: Here's another chapter! I know it's kinda short but I'll make up for it. OHH! and the next chapter will have the boys in it already! :) YAY!**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't look like I own BTR does it? Well there you have it.**

**CHAPTER 3**

It was Gustavo.

I was shell-shocked. I heard my mom say "I'LL MAKE SOME TEA!"

We sat down on our couch with Denise and my mom. Gustavo and Kelly (as I found out that was the African-American woman's name) sat across us.

"Mrs Smith, I would like to take Mikayla to Los Angeles to make her the BEST NEW DANCING STAR!" I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Wait a minute," I interrupted "A while ago you said I wasn't good enough and now you're saying that you want to take me to L.A. to become a star?"

"Is that bad?" I nodded so fast that I thought my head was gonna pop off.

"Look Mikayla, we have been searching 22 cities for the next big dance queen. And Gustavo picked you!" Kelly told me.

"So what do you say Mikayla? Do you wanna come with me to L.A. and get a shot at the big time?" Gustavo asked.

I looked over to Denise and my mom. They were both nodding yes. I thought about it for a while.

_Hey what could go wrong? You're going to live out your dream. Plus you'll be working with BIG TIME RUSH. Nothing could be better. DO IT! _My mind was racing 100 miles an hour.

I finally made my decision.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Both Gustavo and Kelly smiled at this. "But…" Gustavo's smile disappeared. "You have to take Denise with me too, but she doesn't have to dance. She just gives me confidence. She's my hype girl." I smiled while Kelly was trying to hide her laughter to what I just said.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'LL BRING THE 2 CATS FROM FLORIDA TO L.A. AND MAKE ONE OF THEM THE NEW DANCING QUEEN WHILE THE OTHER STANDS AROUND AND GIVES HER CONFIDENCE?" I just shrugged.

"So do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Yup." He answered. I smiled.


	4. LA Here We Come

**Author's Note: Thanks 1IzzyHenderson Thank you for your review! Also thanks to all you people who Favorited my story. THANK YOU ALL! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

**CHAPTER 4**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

We arrived at L.A. the next day. I was so excited I was jumping all around the fucking place. Kelly picked me, my mom and Denise (it took really long to convince her mom that she should come with me) us up from the airport. Kelly dropped us off at the Palmwoods 30 minutes later. We walked up to the front desk where we saw a man whose name ws apparently Mr Bitters. What a name. He must be very bitter.

_Haha. I'm funny. _I thought to myself.

"Good Morning welcome to the Palmwoods! How may I help you?" He said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Well, I have a reservation under the name Smith? And we would like to check in." My mom said.

Mr Bitters checked his computer for a while and said "Ahh, here it is. You'll be living in apartment 2K." He said giving my mom our keys.

"Have a Palmwoods day." He said and walked away.

My mom turned to us and gave us her spare keys "Here are your keys girls. Go check out the hotel for a while. I'll be up in the apartment if you need me." I nodded and looked at Denise.

"So what you wanna do?" I asked her.

"I just wanna get some rest. I'm still a little sick from the plane ride here." I mouthed an 'o'. I knew she was one of those people who easily got sick on a plane.

"Ohh okay sweetie, go on upstairs. I'm sure my mom will take care of you. I'm just gonna look around for a while." I said. She nodded and left.

_I hope she feels better._ I thought. I care so much for my best friend I don't even wanna see her sick.

I decided that I could check out the place later and go check on Denise. So I went to the elevators. And I saw four boys. They were really cute, as in REALLY cute. But they looked really familiar. I wonder where I've seen them before….

One had blonde hair and bushy eyebrows and was wearing a beanie. The other was tall and had long brown hair and a dazzling smile, he looked like a player that's all I can say. The third one wore a helmet on his head and looked like he the kind of guy who would charge at anything that would come in his way. But the last guy….

He was probably the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had spiky black hair, beautiful brown eyes, & a really amazing smile. I felt my heart flutter around my chest. I think it actually skipped a beat. I remember that it usually means that you're falling in love with someone.

_Wait. I cannot be falling in love with a guy I've only met. Scratch that. We haven't even met yet._ My mind thought.

_Oh who cares he IS REALLY CUTE. _I smiled to myself.

Then they realized I was there. They looked at each other and started to run towards me. I started looking around to see if they really were running towards me. THEY WERE!

They all stopped in front of me with the tall brown haired boy in front. All of the others looked pissed and glared at him.

"Hi there beautiful," He said to me. I just raised my eyebrows. "I'm James." He gave me that smile again.

Before I could say something, he was pushed away and I found myself facing the blonde boy. He smiled at me and said "Hey I'm Kendall." He also smiled at me. "What's your name?"

I was about to say my name when he was pushed away. I then stood in front of the boy with the helmet. "HI I'M CARLOS WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He yelled at me. I was going to say my name AGAIN when HE was pushed away.

I stood face to face with the boy with the spiky hair. I was starting to feel a little nervous around this particular boy. He stretched out his hand for me to shake. "Hi I'm Logan. What's your name?" He asked. I took his hand and said "I'm Mikayla. Nice to meet you." I smile at him and we locked eyes with him. He had the most beautiful brown eyes. Yeah, I had a thing for brown eyes. We stayed like that for a while until someone cleared their throat and we stepped away from each other, still smiling. The other boys were looking at us like we grew 2 heads or something.

"So Mikayla, what are you here for?" Kendall asked after he realized me and Logan were still staring at each other.

"I'm here to be a dancer." I replied.

"Ohhh" They all said at the same time.

I smiled then I felt a vibration in my pocket. "One second guys" I said. I took out my phone and saw it was Denise saying that she was feeling much better. I replied to her and looked back at the guys.

"Hey guys I have to go I have to watch over my best friend." I said.

"Can we all at least get your number?" Logan asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "NO! It's not what you think it's just that if we wanna hang out sometime it'll be easier for us to contact you-"he rambled on until I stopped him.

"WHOA LOGAN WHOA! It's okay" I giggled at his rambling. I thought it was cute. We exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes.

I went up to my room and looked for Denise. She was in her room using her laptop.

"HEY BESTIE!" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey how was the lobby?" Denise asked.

"Good" I replied with a dreamy look on my face. I think she noticed because she asked about it.

"Spill." She simply said.

"Spill what?" I asked all dumb.

"I'm the only one who knows that you act like that whenever you met a really cute boy or you've fallen in love. So which one is it?" I was shocked that she knew me so well.

"Both…." I looked away from her.

"EEEEEEEP!" She squealed and kept repeating 'tell me' until I got a text from Kelly saying that I had to go to Rocque Records to meet the band. OMG I WAS GOING TO MEET BIG TIME RUSH.

So I told Denise I had to go, she said ok was fine as long as I tell her what happened later. I then changed into my dance outfit, which was loose hip hop pants and a pink tank top, just in case I needed to dance today.

I was about to hail a taxi when I saw a HUGE white limo. The driver came out and said "I'm looking for Ms Mikayla Smith." "THAT'S ME" I said.

"Well then Ms Smith, I have orders from Mr Rocque to bring you to Rocque Records." He said.

"Okay!" I smiled brightly.

We arrived at Rocque Records a few minutes later. I went up to the floor the doorman told me.

I looked around for a while.

_This is a really cool place._ I thought.

"MIKAYLA!" I whipped my head to see who was calling me. I turned around and saw four familiar faces.

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :D It would mean so much to me :)**


	5. Off to Rocque Records

**Author's note: Here's another chapter for you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 5**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I saw Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James coming towards me.

"Hey guys!" I gave them all hugs. I stayed a little longer with Logan. When we separated we looked at each other in the eye.

"Hi Logan" I said with a flirty smile.

"Hi Mikayla" He said mimicking my smile.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Well, we're here to meet with Gustavo, our producer." Kendall replied.

"Producer?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, we're in a band called Big Time Rush, I bet you've heard about us." James said, while putting his arm around me. Logan flinched when James did this.

_Is he jealous? No he's not why would he? He doesn't like me._ I thought.

"Wait you're Big Time Rush?" I asked. I couldn't believe my ears. I was so excited to meet them and I didn't even know that I already met them.

"Yeah? Why?" Logan asked.

"Well, because I'm a really big fan of you guys. I KNEW I RECOGNIZED YOU GUYS SOMEWHERE!" I said pointing at them.

They just laughed at me.

"I should've known that was you guys." I said.

"Well, now you know us and we can all be friends." Carlos said and hugged me. I giggled and hugged him back. Logan flinched again.

_What is his problem?_ I thought.

"So what are you doing here Mikayla?" Logan asked.

"Well…."

"DOGS! COME IN HERE!" Gustavo called.

I looked at them and mouthed 'Dogs?'. They just shrugged. We walked to the practice room with Kendall, Carlos and James in front while me and Logan followed them. Our hands would occasionally brush and I would look down at our hands, which was only inches apart. I really wanted to hold his hand. I think Logan saw me looking at our hands because he grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him shocked he just gave me a smile that made me melt. I smiled back at him. We walked into the practice room that way. The other boys were staring at us weirdly. We just shrugged and he pulled me closer.

"DOGS! I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU! I HAVE FOUND YOU A NEW DANCER!" He said. I just looked down and gripped Logan's hand tighter. He looked at me but said nothing. I can't believe I forgot to tell them this. They are going to flip.

Gustavo just realized I was there "CAT! What are you doing there?" He was talking to me.

"Uhh…nothing." I replied.

"Well then come here!" He commanded. I could feel Logan's grip on my hand tighten. I looked at Logan, gave him a smile and told him to let go. He did. I made my way over to Gustavo.

"DOGS! THIS IS YOUR NEW DANCER MIKAYLA SMITH! BE CAREFUL WITH HER!" He said as he left the room.

I just looked at them and waited for their reaction.

"Hey guys. Yeah, I'm your new dancer." I smiled sheepishly.

I thought they were going to be mad so I hung my head and closed my eyes. But then I felt a pair of arms encircle my torso. I looked up and saw that it was Logan who hugged me. I hugged him back. We separated but we still kept our arms around each other. "Aren't you mad? That I didn't tell you?" I asked. "No, why would I be? I get to spend more time with you." I smiled and hugged him again. He picked me up and spun me around. I squealed and giggled a lot. He finally put me down and I went over to the other guys and hugged them too. I went to stand beside Logan again but instead of holding my hand like a while ago, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I'll admit I blushed a little when he did this.

Gustavo came back into the room a few minutes later.

"OKAY! I THINK YOU DOGS AND CAT I GUESS THAT YOU ALL GOT TO KNOW EACH OTHER! NOW LET'S MOVE ON TO A MORE SERIOUS MATTER!"

"CAT!" I was shocked. Why is he calling me? " I WANT YOU TO SHOW YOU THE DOGS WHAT YOU'VE GOT AND WHY I PICKED YOU TO BE OUR DANCER!"

"Ummm…. Okay?" I removed myself from Logan and gave him a smile.

I told Gustavo I wanted to dance to 'Moves Like Jagger'. So I took my position in the middle of the room facing the guys. The music started and I started to dance. I finished my routine and took a bow. I looked up at the boys to see their reaction. They were all shocked. Their mouths were wide open and they were frozen. I waved my hand a little in front of them. Nothing. So I clapped my hands really loudly and they were out of their trance.

_Finally._ I thought.

Just like before Logan hugged me and spun me around. He put me down and told me "YOU WERE AMAZING!" before he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed like crazy and smiled like a goofball. I hugged him again.

"CAT!" I turned around and saw Gustavo there with a smile on his face. "You were AMAZING!"

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Okay now that's done. DOGS! CAT! YOU MAY LEAVE!" He shouted at us again.

_Why does he have to scream at us like that? He knows we're right here, right? _I thought.

So we left the same way we entered. Kendall, Carlos and James ahead, while me and Logan walked together with his arm around my waist. We drove home to the Palmwoods. When we got there, Logan pulled me aside and dragged me to Palmwoods Park I giggled and said "Logan! Where are you taking me?" We finally stopped and we were trying to catch our breaths.

"Okay Logan, so why did you drag me all the way over here?" I asked.

"Listen Mikayla, the minute I laid my eyes upon you. I knew that you were the one for me. You're beautiful, talented and sweet." I blushed and smiled. "I know we don't know each other very well, heck we barely know each other, but I really feel like we're supposed to be together. All I'm asking is that will you Mikayla Smith, be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"YES!" I said as I threw my arms around him while he whispered 'Thank You!' in my ear. I giggled again. We looked at each other and started to lean in. Our lips soon connected and it was just fireworks, like my whole body was on fire. The kiss was slow and sweet, and it was just what I wanted. Our lips parted and we smiled at each other.

This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.

**YAY! THEY'RE TOGETHER! WHOO! So guys please review it would mean so much to me! :) Thanks!**


	6. The Date Part 1

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your nice reviews! :D**

**FangedCutie: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it! :)**

**1IzzyHenderson: I'm glad that you like it and yes I did plan it to be that way! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

As me and Logan walked back to the Palmwoods hand in hand, we played 20 questions to get to know each other better.

"So, what's your favourite color?" he asks.

"Purple." I answer. "What's yours?" I asked.

"Black." He ansewered. "Your turn."

"Okay, umm…" I thought for a while before asking him the question. "What made you like me?"

He looked at me, stood in front of me and said "You're absolutely beautiful, from all the questions you answered you're very smart, and you're crazy talented." I was blushing like crazy by now.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded yes. I smiled and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

We walked up to his apartment where all the guys were playing video games.

"Hey guys!" Logan said. They looked over before running full speed at me and hugged me. I laughed and smiled at them.

"So guys… Me and Logan have something to say to you guys." I said as Logan put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He gently kissed my head, The guys jaws dropped when they realized what this meant.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, is that bad?" Logan asked.

"YEAH! YOU JUST MET EACH OTHER!" James screamed at me.

"It's called Love at first sight, my friend." I replied.

They seemed to understand this because they just went back to their game as if nothing happened.

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "Yeah, it does."

I shrugged and made our way to the couch. We sat down and I rested my head on Logan's shoulder as he puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, guys I gotta go meet Jo in the park." Kendall said.

"Who's Jo?" I asked.

"My girlfriend." He replied.

"Awwww…." I said. He just smiled at me and left for his date.

"Well, Carlitos we better get going." James said.

"Why?" Carlos said.

"Gustavo wants us to record a new song, but he doesn't want all of us recording at the same time, so he called and said that he wants you and me to go first." Carlos mouthed an 'o'. They both left after they said goodbye. I looked up at Logan.

"So… Now what do we do?"

"Well, we could go on our first date." He said smirking.

"Really? Where are we going?"

"I will tell you that after you get ready."

"Okay, I'll be ready in an hour." I said before I stood up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 7!" he yelled after me. I nodded yes and made my way back to apartment 2K.

I opened the door and went to look for Denise. I really need someone to share this with. I went to her room and saw she was on her laptop watching Greyson Chance's new music video (Shhh. Don't tell anyone this but she has a huge crush on him). I jumped on her bed and almost knocked her laptop off her lap.

"MIKAYLA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY LAPTOP!" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to tell you something." I apologized.

"What?" She asked then I told her all the events that happened today and asked her if she could help me get ready for my date.

"EEEPPPPPPPPP!" She squealed and hugged me. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! AND OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU GET READY FOR YOUR DATE!" She said as she dragged me over to my suitcase because we STILL haven't unpacked. She picked me out a pink ruffled tank top, black skinny jeans, leopard print ballet flats and some silver bangles. She put on light pink eye shadow and a matching pink lip gloss. She then curled my hair to perfection **(.com/cgi/set?id=40836935)**. I stared at myself in the mirror wondering who this girl was. I hugged Denise and thanked her. I checked the time. It was 6:55. Great I had 5 minutes to spare. But then the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door slightly confused. I opened the door and guess who was on the other side?

Go ahead, guess.


	7. The Date Part 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews! It means so much to me! I hope you all enjoy Mikayla and Logan's date. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and OCs.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

It was Logan.

And he was early? Okay….

"Logan? What are you doing here it's only 6:55?" I asked obviously confused as I let him in.

"Well, umm, wow—BLEEP BLAP BLOOP!" He rambled on. I laughed at how nervous he was.

"Logan, use your words." I said smirking.

"Well, I'm usually always early." He explained.

"Okay, so why were you so nervous back there?" I said pointing at the door.

"Well… I took one look at you and saw how beautiful you were and I kinda blacked out." He said while he rubbed his neck in embarrassment. I blushed because he called me beautiful. I gave him a hug and whispered 'Thank you' in his ear. We pulled apart and leaned in for a kiss. We kept kissing until I heard someone say "HEY!" We jumped apart and saw it was Denise and she had a devious grin on her face.

"DENISE!" I screamed at her.

"What? I just wanted to tell Logan that if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you." She looked like she was damn serious and Logan looked pretty scared. I put my hand on his shoulder to assure him nothing bad was going to happen. He gave me a look that clearly said 'HELP ME!'

"Denise, can I talk to you for a minute? In the kitchen?" I asked with a fake sweet smile.

We walked to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm setting the rules for Logan. You know that I can't stand seeing you hurt!" She defended herself.

"I know that you're just being a good friend and I love you for that but can do it without scaring my boyfriend?"

_Hehe. Boyfriend. I'm still not used to calling him that. _I thought.

She thought for a while before answering "Fine, I'll do it because I love you." "YAY!" I hugged her.

We made our way back to the living room and I made my way over to Logan.

"I'm ready!" I smiled.

He held out his arm. "Well, let's go my lady." I linked arms with him and said bye to Denise.

We rode the Big Time Rush mobile to the beach, which I found out about right now. I was actually surprised that he brought me here. As I was about to go out of the car, Logan ran out to my door and opened it for me. _Who said chivalry was dead?_ I thought. He held out his hand for me to hold, I smiled and took his hand. He gave me a blindfold. I just stared at it confused. I looked up to him for an explanation. He just chuckled and got it out of my hands and tied it around my eyes. So technically, I couldn't see a damn thing. I felt Logan hold my hands and guide me to who knows where. When he finally stops me, I feel him go around me and untie my blindfold. When it finally comes off, my eyes are still a little blurry until finally my vision clears up, and I see that Logan has prepared for us a candlelight picnic by the beach. I look up at him and give him a big hug.

I looked into his eyes and said "Thank you so much Logan. This is beautiful." He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as our lips connected. It was a sweet kiss. We separated and we smiled at each other.

"Okay, let's eat." He said. I giggled when he made me sit down on his lap. He fed me all kinds of food, especially my favourite chocolate covered strawberries. We talked and talked, played 20 questions again, & just enjoyed each other's company. After a while, I checked my phone it was already 10:00. Whoa were we there that long? I checked my messages while Logan checked his. I got about 5 from Denise asking about how the date was going. Got one from Mom telling me to have a good time on my date. _Hmm. Denise must've told her. _I thought. The last message was from Kelly. _Kelly what could she want?_ I checked the message it said: "Hi Mikayla! Gustavo said you and the boys have to come over to the studio tomorrow to rehearse at 9. See you guys tomorrow! " I looked over to Logan. I'm guessing he read the text to because he said "I think we should get going.", with his signature grin. So I hopped off his lap and pulled him up. We made our back to the BTR mobile and started driving home. We arrived at the Palmwoods 30 minutes later. Being the gentleman that he is, Logan walked me to my apartment, which was stupid because we're neighbors. We looked at each other before I said "Goodnight Logan, I had fun today." I said with a flirty smile. "Goodnight Mikayla." Logan said. We hugged tightly while he brushed my hair. We separated and leaned in and kissed. When we parted we both had goofy grins on our faces. "Bye." I said with a wave. He waved back and went to his apartment.

I went inside my own apartment and leaned against the door and said.

"Best day ever."

**So how did you guys like it? Good? Bad? Anyways, what do you guys think Mikayla and Logan's couple name should be? Review please! :D**


	8. Rehearsals

******Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I HAVE 12 REVIEWS NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. :(**

**CHAPTER 8**

I woke up the next day ready for work and most of all ready to see my boyfriend again. God, I love calling Logan my boyfriend. Smiling, I recalled the memories of our first date and went to get ready. I got dressed in black cycling shorts, a striped purple tank top and pink Supra Vaider rubber shoes. I put all my extra clothes on my purple Sketchers bag **(.com/cgi/set?id=40884214****)**. I went out to the dining area and greeted my mom good morning with a kiss on her cheek. I saw Denise and gave her a hug. We ate breakfast with the both of them bombarding me with a million questions about my date with Logan. So I told them. They both 'Awww'-ed at my story. I checked my phone. I had a new text. It was from Kelly saying: "Hi Mikayla! You and the guys need to be at the studio by 9:00. I'll have a limo pick you up at 8:30. So I said I had to go to work already since it was 8:15. I said my goodbyes to mom and Denise. I left for the guys' apartment. I knocked a few times before someone opened the door. It was Kendall.

"Hi Kendall!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Hey Mikayla!" He said, returning the hug.

"So, hey Kelly said we need to be at the studio at 9 and she's sending a limo at 8:30." I reported to him.

"Oh okay. We're just having breakfast. Wanna join us?" He asked.

"It's okay, I had breakfast already." I said.

He shrugged and went over to their dinner table. I looked around their apartment. IT WAS AMAZING.

_This is so cool. _I thought._ Is that a swirly slide? OMG IT IS! _

I kept on looking around until I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. I turned around and saw Logan, I smiled brightly at him. He returned it. He gave me a simple peck on the lips. I blushed when we separated.

"So, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Well, I was here to pick you guys up because we need to be at you guys up because we need to be at the studio at 9:00. Plus, the limo's going to be here at 8:30." I checked my phone. It was 8:25. We had to get going.

"Hey, I think we should get going we have 5 minutes before the limo comes." I told him. He nodded and went to get the others. We went down to the lobby and saw the white limo waiting for us. We drove off to Rocque Records. When we got there we saw Gustavo standing with his arms crossed. We all looked at each other before going towards him.

"DOGS! AND CAT! We will begin rehearsing for your new music video 'Music Sounds Better With U'. Now DOGS! You will be working with me for your singing! While CAT! You will be working with Mr X for the dancing!" Suddenly out of nowhere a guy wearing gold pants made an 'X' with his arms. "NOW MOVE OUT!" Gustavo yelled. We all scrambled and went to our designated areas.

I found the dance studio and started to stretch. I did a full split, which I was able to do because my mom made me take gymnastics as a child. I saw Mr X enter with 3 other girls. _They seem nice. _I thought.

"Listen up, girls! I will be teaching you a new dance for the boys' new single. It is like a modern day tango. Okay, so each of you will be paired up with one of the boys. Erin you'll be with Kendall, Monica you'll be with Carlos, Rachel you'll be with James and Mikayla you'll be with Logan." I silently said 'YES!' in my head. So we learned the girl part of the dance, which was by the way really amazing. "Alright ladies that was amazing." We all smiled at each other. "Now I want you girls to call the boys and tell them that we have to practice with partners now." We all answered 'Okay!' and left to get the boys. We saw them recording the song (again) because Gustavo said that the first take just wasn't good enough. When they finished I ran up to Logan and gave him a big hug. He kissed the top of my head and I giggled.

"Hey, Mr X said he wants you guys in the dance studio so that he can teach you the partnering. " I said.

"Okay, but I have one question?"

"What?"

"Do I get to dance with you?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Damn, then I better bring my A-game." He smirked at me.

I laughed as we made our way to the dance studio with his arm around my shoulders. We all stood in one line with each guy beside their partner. So we practiced the partner dance and man was it great. The dance had a lot of touching and I mean A LOT. At first it made me feel a little uncomfortable, but knowing it was Logan who was doing these to me. I have to admit, I was blushing when we were dancing. I think Logan noticed because he laughed and kissed my cheek. We wrapped up after a few hours of dancing. I went to get changed because I sweated through my dance clothes. I changed into a pink t-shirt with a duck on it, white skinny jeans, a denim jacket and black ballet flats **(.com/cgi/set?id=40925796)**. I walked out and met the guys at the lobby of Rocque Records. I saw them all sitting down on the couches obviously tired. I sat down on Logan's lap and said "You were great today." "Thanks. You too." He said.

"DOGS! CAT!" Me and Logan whipped our heads to face Gustavo. He didn't seem to notice that I was sitting on Logan's lap. Maybe Logan told him we were together. "WE WILL BE SHOOTING YOUR NEW MUSIC VIDEO TOMORROW! SO BE HERE EARLY OR ELSE!" He said.

This was going to be an interesting music video.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Shooting the Music Video

**Authors's Note: Hey guys! New chapter for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Sadly...)**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

The next morning we all had to be on location really early. So naturally, on the car ride going there everyone was asleep. Kelly picked us up from the Palmwoods. We all piled into the limo and instantly fell asleep. I rested my head on Logan's head while he rested his head on my head. Kendall had his head leaned against the window while James and Carlos were just sprawled on the floor of the limo. Kelly just rolled her eyes at the sight. We were all asleep for some time until Kelly woke us all up and told us we were here.

"Why do early morning video shoots have to be so early in the morning?" Kendall asked. We all just groaned in response.

We were all still groggy until we saw where we were. We stood in front of a huge ass warehouse.

"Uhh, Kelly what are we doing here?" James asked.

"You're here to shoot your music video." She said in 'duh' kind of voice.

So we all remained quiet and went inside. All our jaws dropped. The inside of the warehouse was amazing. It was like a giant club. We stood around for a while and just admired the warehouse.

"Like what you see?" The voice snapped all our thoughts back into reality. I turned around and saw a man in a business suit. Who was this guy?

"I had this place decorated with RCM CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid's best lights, furniture and equipment." The man said.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Logan.

"He's Arthur Griffin, the CEO of RCM CBT GlobalNet Sanyoid. He also owns Rocque Records, which makes him everyone's boss." He answered. I mouthed an 'o'. I may really have to impress this guy if I wanna keep my job. He kept on talking about the warehouse and how it was decorated and all that.

He then turns to me and said "And you must be Mikayla. Gustavo has told me a lot about you. I expect a lot from you, my dear." He gave me a fatherly smile (that I haven't seen since my parents filed for a divorce) and went off to talk to his other business colleagues. His smile made me reminisce about all the times I spent with my father, but I realized he doesn't want me anymore. I figured I was tearing up a little so I used the back of my hand to wipe away any tears that were planning on falling. Logan must've seen because he pulled me away from the group.

"Mikayla, Why are you crying?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

_Oh, shit. _I thought in my head. _I forgot to tell him about my parents. I'll tell him later when we're done with the music video. _I promised to myself.

"I'll tell you later, Logie." I smiled to assure him that I was fine.

"Alright, but you promise to tell me okay? I don't want to see my girl sad." He said and gave me a hug which I happily returned. I buried my head in his chest just memorizing his scent. _Axe and vanilla._ I thought.

"I promise." I mumbled against his chest.

We pulled apart and Logan said "Okay, let's get back out there." He gave me his signature smile and walked out hand in hand.

"Okay so we'll start with hair and make-up and get changed into your costumes." The director told us. Logan gave me a simple peck on the cheek and left with the boys. I went off with the girls. We picked out our costumes. I picked a silver tank top, purple skinny jeans (but not skinny enough that I can't dance anymore), rubber shoes and some pink bangles. The make-up artist styled my hair in waves and left my bangs. She put on purple eye shadow which made my eyes pop and pink lip gloss **(.com/mikaylas_costume_in_shooting_music/set?id=40926707). **

"Okay, ladies you're ready!" The make-up artist said. We all smiled and walked out to the set where we had to dance. We met up with the guys and I gave Logan a hug. He stepped in front of me and gave made a signal that obviously said 'turn around', so I gave him a twirl. He gave an approving nod and said "Beautiful." I blushed and gave him a kiss.

"Okay kids! It's time to shoot a video!" The director said.

We started off shooting the dance scene. We prepared ourselves and we heard the music play. Kendall's voice came blasting from the speakers.

_I used to think that love was something fools made of. Cause all I knew was heartbreak. I couldn't help myself, let this heart go through hell. There's only so much a heart can take….._

We started to dance, being me and my passion for dance, I went into my zone again but this time instead of seeing nothing and just feeling the dance I saw and felt Logan. We hit the final pose and the director said "CUT! That was perfect! Great job, now you guys can have lunch. We'll call you when you're needed again." We all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Hey, what do you wanna have for lunch? " Logan asked.

"I don't know. A sandwich or something?" He nodded in agreement.

We both went to the Craft Service table and found some sandwiches. We found a table and sat beside each other. We started talking like we usually would. Everything was fine until he asked me the question I was so not ready for.

**So what you guys think of the chapter? And what will Logan ask Mikayla? REVIEW PLEASE! IT MAKES THE CHAPTERS COME FASTER! :D**


	10. Confessions

**Author's Note: Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! Thank you to 1IzzyHenderson and soozhearts for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I ruled the world, I would own Big Time Rush. But sadly, I don't so that's why there's a disclaimer. **

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

"What happened to your parents?" He asked. Taking me completely off- guard and almost choking on the water I was drinking.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." I said looking away.

"C'mon Mikayla, I saw the way you reacted when Griffin smiled at you, like you were his daughter. I saw the way you reacted when he called you 'my dear'. I saw you tearing up like you remembered something painful." He held the sides of my face to make me look up at him. "Now tell me what happened to your parents."

I let a few tears that I was holding fall. He looked shocked and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry, baby. Don't cry. You don't have to tell me now tell me when you're ready." I nodded into his chest.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm so so so sorry." I smiled because this boy was too sweet to be true. I'm so lucky to be with him.

"Logie, it's okay. It's okay you're not the one who made me cry. It's all the bad memories." I said.

"But I still pressured you into something you didn't want to do." He looked down. "I feel like shit for doing that." I smiled.

"Don't be. I don't blame you for wanting to know about my family. Of course you do, you're my boyfriend. I'll tell you later after the shoot. I don't want this to ruin your performance." I said. I gave him a hug. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. That was when we both felt our phones buzz. We both had a text. It said that we were being called again on set. We both got up. Logan put his arm around my shoulders and I held his hand. We walked to back to set.

"Okay! I'm gonna need Logan and Mikayla on the couch." The director said. He led us to this white couch and told us to sit there.

"I just want you two to be natural. Got it?" We both nodded. "Okay! Let's start!"

He went back to his chair and yelled "ACTION!"

We just looked at each other like the first time we set our eyes upon each other. We started talking like there was no one else but us in that room. He gave me a kiss on the cheek to top it all off. I smiled.

"CUT! That was perfect!" The director said.

So we finished up shooting the music video and we were all brought home to the Palmwoods. We all walked to the guy's apartment obviously tired. Me and Logan sat down on the couch, while the others went to their rooms to sleep. But we stayed out to talk some more.

"Logie, I'll tell you." I said after some time.

"What?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what happened to my family."

"You don't have to. Really." He said.

"But I want to, please let me tell you." He nodded and I started my story.

"Well, it all started when I was about 5. My mom and dad were all fine and happy. You could say they were the perfect couple. I used to think we lived a fairy tale life, where they were the king and queen and I was the little princess. But I learned the hard way that not all fairy tales come true. Let's skip to when I was 8 years old. That's when all the drama started. I noticed, even at a young age, that my parents were starting to drift apart. Dad would always stay late hours at work for some reason. My mom would always be mad at my dad. They would fight about little things like not cleaning the dishes or changing the T.V. channel. The fighting became so bad that they stopped sleeping in the same room. Then one night, dad didn't come home. I was so confused. Whenever I would ask my mom about where dad was, she would just ignore me and change the topic. This went on for about 2 weeks. Dad never came home and mom didn't want to answer my questions. Then 3 weeks later, I heard my mom talking to Aunt about dad, I was really curious as a kid so I snooped. I heard her say that she was filing for a divorce. I later found out that my dad was cheating on my mom with some whore. I didn't want to believe that I was gonna lose my Daddy. Until the day of the divorce came, I ran up to my dad and I was about to give him a hug but he pushed me of off him. I cried for him not to leave me but all he said was that he didn't want me anymore. I cried and ran to my mom. My mom got full custody of me and I never saw my dad ever again. To keep my mind clear of problems, I entered dance. I instantly fell in love with it. It helped me cope through the divorce. That's why I'm so passionate about it. And the reason why I was crying a while ago was that Griffin gave me that smile, that my dad used to give me and when he called me 'my dear' I lost it because my dad used to call me that. And I miss him, but I know that he'll never love me again." I didn't even realize I was crying until I just started bawling at the last sentence. Logan wrapped his arms around me and comforted me.

"Thank you for telling me baby. It means a lot to me." He whispered in my ear. "It's okay. I'll never leave you and I will always love you." He said.

I nodded and realized what he had said. HE SAID HE'LL ALWAYS LOVE ME. "Did you say you love me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, unless you don't that's completely fine with me-BLEEP BLAP BLOOP!" I laughed at his nervousness.

"Logan, chill. I was just caught off-guard." I said.

"It's just that I feel different with you than I felt when I was with other girls before. I feel like we're meant for each other. Like, faith brought us together. So all I'm saying is that I may love you Mikayla Smith." I was a little shocked at his sudden confession.

"I may also be in love with you Logan Mitchell." I smiled and kissed him. We separated and he asked me.

"So, do you wanna stay here and watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure. What movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything you wanna watch." He said.

"Okay. Let me just take a shower in my apartment and I'll be back in an hour." I said.

So I went back to my apartment and took a shower. I went back to me and Denise's room (we shared the room, if you're wondering).

"DENISE! I need your help!" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to help me pick an outfit for my date with Logan at his apartment." She raised her eyebrows.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" She raised her eyebrows even higher, if that was even possible. "WE'RE JUST WATCHING A MOVIE!" She laughed.

"It's okay. I get it." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So will you help me?" I asked.

"Of course! I'm your best friend; it's my job to help you! IT'S SUPER BESTIE TO THE RESCUE!" She said doing a superhero pose.

She went to look at my closet for a while and finally pulled out a bunch of clothes. She made me try out a bunch of clothes. She finally settled on a beige top, a white ruffled skirt with flower-printed leggings and black polka-dotted ballet flats. She put my hair in a simple side pony tail and curled it. My make-up was gold eye shadow and pink lipstick. I topped of the look with some gold bangles **(.com/mikaylas_outfit_in_confessions/set?id=40983809)**. I gave Denise a hug and thanked her. I went back to Logan's apartment.

"Hey I'm back!" I said sitting down beside him.

"Hey!" He said, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. "So what do you wanna watch?"

"Umm…" I thought about it. "Step Up 3?" I said. He just laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"I knew you would pick something that involves dance." He said still laughing. I slapped his arm playfully.

"Just play the movie, Logie." I said.

He laughed again and played the movie. We both watched for a while. I, being a dancer, was trying to memorize all the dances. I would pretend to dance with the music. Logan would look at me from time to time, smiling. The movie ended and we both went to eat something in the kitchen.

"You know," Logan said out of nowhere. "You're so much better than that girl." He said obviously talking about the lead in the movie.

"Are you crazy? She's amazing. I can't compete with her." I said.

"No, listen." Logan said lifting my chin to face him. "You're better than any dancer we've ever had. You. Are. Amazing." I smiled at my boyfriend. I gave him the biggest hug I could ever give.

"Thank you." I mumbled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, baby. You deserve it."

**What you guys think? Oh btw, Mikayla's life is based entirely on mine. So yeah, a lot of personal experiences... Okay anyways REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. It's Girl Time

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews guys! :D**

**1IzzyHenderson: I know right? :D Thanks! **

**FangedCutie: Thank you for your review! I know it's sad. It's great that you can relate with her story. It's mostly based on my life, except I changed a few parts of my own life. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**CHAPTER 11**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

The next day I woke up and decided I wanted to spend some girl time since Gustavo gave us the day off. So I went over to Denise's bed and sat down.

"Hey! Do you have some girl time today?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I can't." She said.

"Why not?" What else could she be doing today?

"I have an audition today." She said. I was shocked.

"YOU DO? OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" I gave her a hug.

"Thanks. Well I better get ready now." She said.

So I was left there alone and sad. I sighed and decided to text Logan and tell him I was coming over. He texted back saying okay. I went to get dressed in a pink flutter tee, flower-printed shirt, silver ballet shoes and pink and white bangles. I put my stuff in my bag. I let my hair down in its natural curls. I put on pink eye shadow and pink lipstick **(.com/cgi/set?id=41064887 )**. Yes, I'm one of those girls who love pink. I spritzed on Taylor Swift's Wonderstruck and went on my way. I went over to boys' apartment and knocked. Logan opened the door and gave me a kiss. I greeted the other guys as well. We all sat down on the couch and talked. I kept looking down at my hands. I guess Logan sensed my sadness because he said.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was going to spend some girl time with Denise but she has an audition today. And now I'm sad." I said. He just hugged me even closer.

"You know," Kendall said. "Jo's been looking for someone to spend some girl time with too. I can call her up if you want." He aid bringing out his phone.

"Really? Yeah, please Kendall?" I asked giving him puppy dogs eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said giving me a smile.

"YAY!" I stood up and gave him a hug. "THANK YOU KENDALL!" He laughed and called Jo.

After he finished his conversation with Jo he faced me and said "She's coming over and she's excited to meet you." I squealed.

A few minutes later the doorbell ringed. Kendall went up to answer the door. A girl with blonde hair came in and gave Kendall a kiss. Logan pulled me up and brought me to them.

"Hey Jo!" Logan said.

"Hey Logan!" Jo said. _She seems nice. _I thought. "You must be Mikayla!" She said to me and gave me a hug. "Kendall's told me a lot about you."

"Aww, thanks Kendall." I said.

"So, I heard that you're looking for someone to spend some girl time with. That's awesome because I haven't found anyone to spend some girl time with since Camille moved out." Jo said.

"Who's Camille?"

"Oh, she's just an old friend but she moved out a few months ago." Jo said.

"Ohh, okay." I said.

"So are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said while I got my bag from the counter.

"Let's go." Jo said linking arms with me.

I laughed and we both said "Bye boys!" We said waving to them.

So we both drove off to the mall, talking about normal girl stuff. We went to the different stores in the mall and bought A LOT of clothes. I never knew I could buy that much clothes. We went to have lunch. We bought our food and we sat down.

"So, how's you and Logan's relationship?" She asked me.

"It's good. We sorta already said I love you." She squealed.

"Really?" I nodded. "Aww, that's so sweet. Tell me. How'd you meet?"

"Well…" I told her my story.

"Wow. That's what you call love at first sight." Jo said smiling. "Well, I hope you two have a better ending rather than Logan and Camille." She said.

"What? Logan and Camille?" I asked.

"Yeah, Logan and Camille used to date. He didn't tell you did he?" I shook my head 'no'. "Ohh, I'm so sorry. I thought he told you."

"He didn't." I said. "But could you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, of course. Well, Camille always liked Logan. She was kind of crazy. A few months later, Logan decided to give her a shot so they started dating. But the same day they got together Camille cheated on him with James." She explained.

"SHE CHEATED ON HIM WITH JAMES?" I asked, surprised.

Jo nodded. "We were all surprised. Logan found out and broke up with her. They were on and off for a long time but when Camille said she had to move back to Connecticut, they broke it off completely. And that was the end."

I was a little shocked at this. I may have to ask Logan about this.

"Are you okay?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"Okay, so are you ready to go back to the Palmwoods?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	12. Have a Big Time Christmas Part 1

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! I decided to give you guys an early Christmas present with the first part of my special Christmas chapter. Thank you so much to , 1IzzyHenderson, and soozhearts for reviewing the last chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not Big Time Rush. (I know, it's sad.)**

**ENJOY! :D**

**CHAPTER 12**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

Time flew by so fast, next thing I knew it was Christmas Eve. I woke up all excited for Christmas. Denise had to go home for the holidays, so I went to say goodbye to her. She left early to catch her flight. So I went over to my mom.

"So mom, I guess it's just you and me now." I said.

"Actually sweetie, I have to go to work. The hospital gave me a night shift all the way until tomorrow morning." She said. You see, when we went out to L.A. my mom had to get a job to pay for our expenses. Since she took nursing in college, she went to work for a hospital. I totally understand that she can't be around all the time because of her shifts, but sometimes it's just a pain in the ass. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's okay mom. I totally understand." I gave her a reassuring smile and hugged her. She waved goodbye to me and left for the hospital. I decided to take a shower to clear my mind. After I showered, I chose a Christmas-y outfit. I picked a short red pencil skirt, a white t-shirt that I tucked into the skirt, some black stockings, a black trench coat that I put over and some red flats to top it off. I put on a simple pink lipstick and blush. I fixed my hair into big long waves **(.com/cgi/set?id=41075483)**. I picked up my bag filled with gifts and made my way down to the lobby.

I saw some of the friends I had made and gave them their presents. I saw Jo and gave her a big hug. Me and Jo have gotten closer and closer over my time being here. I gave her my gift and she gave me mine. I was going to walk her to the front door to say goodbye but we saw the boys.

"STOP!" Kendall commanded. We both stopped. I looked over at the other guys, James and Carlos were waving at me and… Logan was in a shopping cart? He gave me a flying kiss and I blushed.

"Right there until you get your Christmas present." Kendall said to Jo. She smiled and I made my way over to Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kendall handed her a 'Baby's First Birthday frame'. I raised my eyebrows and tried to contain my laughter.

"A Baby's First Birthday Frame." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Kendall defended. Logan gave him a red ribbon and he stuck it on the frame. "It's our first Christmas frame. Or it will be, when you put a picture of us in it." He gave her sheepish smile.

"And for you," Logan said to me. He started looking around his bags as well as the other guys. I looked over at Jo, she just gave me a shrug. They kept looking around until he finally pulled out a canned ham. WAIT, A CANNED HAM? He handed it to me.

"A canned ham." I gave him a fake smile and raised my eyebrows. "Or would you like…" Logan said as he started looking around again with the other guys. I looked over at Jo again and saw that she was trying to contain her laughter. This went on for a while until James pulled out a candle. He gave it to Logan.

"A scented candle." Logan said, handing to me.

"Nah, I'll keep the ham." I said. The boys all said 'YES!' We were all happy and laughing until someone said.

"And here's my gift to you." It was Jett. Jo's co-star, who obviously had a thing for her and wouldn't stop at nothing until she would like him. He was holding out an iSlap.

"Wow Jett, an iSlap?" Jo said. Kendall was starting to freak out.

"And it's pre-loaded with pics." He said looking at Kendall. "Of us." He then slid his finger across the screen and pictures of him and Jo were there. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, that's right. You don't have a hit TV show with a fat 3 year contract like me." He said with a laugh. Jo looked over at Kendall.

"Yes. But you don't have 3 friends who are hockey players like me." Kendall said. He snapped his fingers and Logan, Carlos and James appeared beside Jett. I looked over to my side where I could've sworn I just saw them. I saw Jo doing the same thing. They carried him off.

"I'm gonna go make sure they don't do something that'll put us in jail." I said with a wink in Jo's direction. I followed the boys and saw they threw Jett out of the Palmwoods, literally. They all high-fived and we went back inside to join Jo and Kendall again. We saw them kissing under a mistletoe that was hung from a hockey stick that Jo was holding. We all looked at each other and whistled. They separated with a big smile on both their faces. Logan ran up and got the hockey stick from Kendall and stood in front of me. "We're under the mistletoe, now you have to kiss me." He said to me. I giggled and we kissed. We pulled apart and had the same smile Jo and Kendall had a few minutes ago. The elevators opened and the Jennifers were there. Carlos saw them, ran up to me and Logan and grabbed the hockey stick saying "Give me that!" He ran up to them.

"Hey girls. Mistletoe. Now you gotta kiss me." He said, puckering up.

"No, we have to catch a flight." They all said, walking off. I felt bad for Carlos he looked so sad. The next thing we knew they were coming back.

"Oh what the heck, it's Christmas!" They said. They all gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

"I love you!" He said to the mistletoe.

"MY TURN!" James said. He grabbed the mistletoe from Carlos and stood in front of the elevator.

"So who's the lucky lady gonna be?" He said, facing us. The elevator opened and huge group of girls was there.

"MISTLETOE!" They all screamed. James screamed while he was pulled into the elevator by the girls. The doors closed and we all looked at each other.

"Okay guys, I need to get going or else I'll miss my flight." Jo said.

"Bye Jo!" We all said. Kendall gave her one last goodbye kiss and she left.

"So Mikayla," Carlos said. "Aren't you going home for the holidays?"

"Nope, we don't really have any relatives back in Florida except Denise and her family." I said.

"So you're spending Christmas with your mom here in the Palmwoods?" Logan asked.

"No. My mom has to work the night shift today up until tomorrow. So I'll be spending Christmas alone." I said. They all looked at me with sympathy.

"Hey!" Kendall said. "Why don't you spend Christmas with us in Minnesota?"

"Really?" I asked totally surprised at this.

"Yeah, I guess my mom would be glad to have another person with us for Christmas." He said.

"Okay! I'll go call my mom right now ask her if it's okay with her." I said. Just as I said that my phone ringed signalling that I had a call. I brought out my phone and saw it was my mom.

"Mom?" I said.

"Hi sweetie, I've got some bad news. The hospital is making me stay here for another 2 shifts so I won't be there for Christmas Day too. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you." She said. I was really sad about this.

"Yeah, of course mom. I understand. But mom, Kendall invited me to come with the boys to Minnesota for Christmas! Can I go? Please?" I asked.

"Are you sure it's okay with them? Because I'm completely okay with it. It's better you're with someone this Christmas."

"Yeah mom, Kendall said it's fine." I said.

"Okay. The passports are in the closet okay? I love you sweetie. Have fun in Minnesota." She said.

"Okay mom. I love you too!" I said and hung up. I faced the boys.

"She allowed me to come!" I said happily. Logan ran up and hugged me. I giggled as he lifted me in the air.

"Okay, now we have to tell my mom." Kendall said. We all made our way to 2J screaming at the top of our lungs. We went inside their apartment and saw Mrs Knight packing presents.

"Oh, don't look! We got you presents but they're not wrapped." Kendall said as he and the other boys started covering their bags. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, all of these are and I need help packing. We need to get all these presents in the carry-on bags so we don't get charged a fortune." She said with a smile.

"Who cares?" Katie suddenly said and jumped on her brother's back. "Tomorrow is Christmas with toys and snow and toys!"

"Christmas is not about toys," Mrs Knight said. We all looked at each other confused. "It's about giving and being with the people you love."

"No," We all said. "It's about toys." Suddenly James came in looking like he had just been beaten up.

"Mistletoe." James said pointing to the mistletoe. "Bad!" After saying that he fainted.

"Okay, our flight is leaving in 5 hours. Speaking of flights, Mikayla aren't you going home for the holidays?" Mrs Knight asked me.

"Oh, me and my mom were just planning on staying here for the holidays since we have no relatives living in Florida anymore." I said. "But my mom has to work at the hospital today until tomorrow. So I was going to spend Christmas alone."

"But then I invited her to come join us in Minnesota for Christmas. Is it okay for her to come with us mom?" Kendall said.

"Of course, it's fine! As long as your mother's fine with it." Mrs Knight said.

"Yes, I asked her a while ago she said it was fine." I said.

"Alright, I'll book us one more seat. Okay, back to the presents, so who's helping?" Mrs Knight said.

"Oh, all of us. But first we have to go give Gustavo his amazing present." Kendall said.

"Ooh, don't forget Kelly!" Carlos said.

"Right!" Logan said. They started looking around their bags again. Until Logan pulled out some shoes it wasn't even a pair.

"Does anyone know if she likes regular track shoes?" Logan said. I just shook my head. Mrs Knight raised her eyebrows.

We drove off to Rocque Records and met with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Dogs! Cat! Let's make this quick! 'Cause I'm going to Fiji for the holidays!" Gustavo said in a melody. We all looked at each other.

"Okay, it's not my best song ever but who cares! I'm going to Fiji!" He said.

"Well, we just wanted to give you this." Kendall said pointing at James who was holding their Christmas present. I held out my own present, which was a box of homemade Snicker Doodles.

"We ordered it special." Carlos said. We gave him our gifts. He opened the boys' first. He ripped the packaging and pulled out a red pyjama set.

"Pyjamas?" Gustavo said. "Really?"

"Every Christmas, we wear our pjs all day long." Kendall said.

"It's our holiday tradition." James said.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Gustavo said and he dropped the pyjamas. The boys all looked sad, so I rubbed Logan's back.

"Now cat!" Gustavo said to me. "Let's see what you gave!" He opened my present and pulled out one Snicker Doodle.

"Snicker Doodles?" I nodded and he tried one. "Mm, it's good." I smiled. I looked over at the boys who were glaring at me. I shrugged and looked back at Gustavo and Kelly.

"And this is for you!" Logan said. He handed Kelly her gift which was a Panini alarm clock. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, it's a Panini alarm clock? It's what I always wanted." She said with a really fake smile.

"Or?" Logan said and they started looking for another gift. AGAIN. Kelly and Gustavo both looked at me with a questioning look.

"They've been doing this all day." I said and they nodded.

"We can offer you this pig watering can." James said.

"Or this rock star nutcracker!" Carlos said.

"I'll stick with this." Kelly said. I laughed to myself.

"And here's my gift to you." I said as I handed her my gift which was a pair of shoes that I saw her looking at in a magazine the other day. She opened it and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Mikayla!" She said. I gave her a smile. The boys were glaring at me again.

"So what did you get us?" Kendall said.

"That is a surprise." Gustavo said. "Kelly, get them something surprising for Christmas and ship it to them. NOW LET'S START THE HOLIDAYS!" We all shouted. Logan put his arm around me, like he always would.

"Great news everybody!" Griffin said. Wait, when did he get here? "I decided to release a Big Time Rush Christmas EP. Since, it will bring your fans a lot of holiday joy. Me, lots of holiday money."

"So, you're putting some extended mixes in some Christmas packaging?" Kelly asked.

"No, I'm putting Christmas songs in Christmas packaging." He said. I don't remember them recording any Christmas songs.

"Did you guys record any Christmas songs?" I asked Logan.

"No, we didn't." He said, just as confused as I was.

"Uhh, we haven't recorded any Christmas songs." Gustavo said.

"Well, you better get started. Because no one's going anywhere until I get my holiday songs." Griffin said. We all made our way to the dance studio.

"3 Christmas songs and make our flights by tonight?" Gustavo said as he threw his hat on the floor. "It can't be done!"

"Sure it can! It's called a Christmas Miracle." Griffin said.

"Like me getting a kiss from the Jennifers today?" Carlos said.

"I heard this old lady lost her artificial leg right? And then found it the next morning in her stocking." James said.

"See, I want the songs to be available for download tonight. Now since its Christmas Eve I'm going back to my office to fire some people. I'll check-up on you later. " Griffin said and left with his assistant.

"We should do this." Kendall said. "I think it would be nice to give our fans a Christmas gift."

"I can't write 3 songs in 3 hours." Gustavo said.

"Actually you wrote Yard Squirrel Christmas in 5 minutes and it's still your biggest selling single, ever." Kelly said pointing at the plaque.

"It was just a stupid novelty song with sped up voices and I hated it." Gustavo said.

"Hey, I loved that song!" Carlos said.

"Everybody loved that song." We all said.

"I write the best pop songs in the world. I will not be remembered for some stupid squirrel song!" Gustavo said.

"Well, then it's time to write a new Christmas classic." Kendall said.

"You can do it Gustavo!" Carlos said.

"You're a genius." Logan said.

"You have the power to get us home for Christmas!" James said.

"And get yourself to Fiji." I added.

Gustavo thought about it for a while and pointed to Kelly "Get me blank music sheets, 13 candy canes, a cup of cocoa with marshmallows piled high. 'Cause we're about to pull off a Big Time Christmas miracle!"

"WHOO!" We all shouted.

**So is it good? Part 2 will probably be up either later today or tomorrow morning! REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	13. Have a Big Time Christmas Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Told ya I'd be back! I think this is going to be like 3-5 parts since BT Christmas is a little long. Thank you to : , FangedCutie, and soozhearts. Thank you for your beautiful reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 13**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

We all sat down in the lobby of Rocque Records. I took my usual seat beside Logan and took out my phone and started texting Denise, knowing that she was home by now. Gustavo was pacing singing random melodies. We would look up at him occasionally.

"Anything?" Kendall asked not even looking up at him.

"Great Christmas songs don't just happen. I need to be in a Christmas-y mood!" Gustavo said.

"Can we help you?" James said.

"HOW?" Gustavo yelled.

"Well, whenever we wanna get into a Christmas-y mood. " They all stood up and pointed their fingers. I looked at them confused. "We just get into our!" They all said and jumped behind the couch, almost hitting me which made me squeal. They came up from behind the couch 2 seconds later all dressed in pyjamas. "PJS! WHOO! WHOO!" They all said.

"How do they do that?" Kelly asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Their cotton-y holiday joy!" Logan and James said, holding out the pyjamas they gave Gustavo.

"Yeah, I'm not wearing pjs!" He said. They dropped the pyjamas looking sad again so I held Logan's hand.

"Well, we could try decorating the place." Carlos said.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to decorate the studio for Christmas!" Kelly gushed.

"Ooh, I love decorating!" I said. Me and Kelly started talking about decorating the studio.

"Yeah, yeah that's a great a idea, yeah, let's just waste a couple of hours driving around town buying Christmas decorations!" Gustavo yelled.

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Kendall asked. "Every company in this building is already gone for the holidays."

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow some decorations." Carlos said.

Me and Kelly looked at each other and smiled.

"GO GO!" We all said.

_Put down video games  
>Pick up some candy canes<br>And hang a wreath on your door_

Me and the boys stood beside the doors of JamBox Inc. "Mikayla, you keep watch, while we go and get the decorations." I nodded and they went in. A few seconds later they came back out with wreaths and pots of flowers.

_Give back to those in need  
>Bring peace and harmony<br>Cause that's what Christmas is for_

Me and Logan hung a wreath on the sign Rocque Records. James and Kendall both helped move the table.

And this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<br>ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<p>

I sat on one of the chairs and snapped my fingers. In an instant, Logan and Carlos came and picked up the chair with me on it. Logan and James rolled a piano in and Carlos and Kendall put flowers on top of it.

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<em>

Gustavo sat down on the piano chair. Me and the boys went to Dewey, Cheetum and Howe to get more decorations. I stood by the door again, keeping watch. They came out with a fake brick wall and a fake fire place.

_We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

We went inside another room and the boys were trying to fit a couch into the small door. They eventually got it out. James took off the modern painting and Kelly replaced it with a classic Christmas painting. Kelly gave Gustavo more marshmallows and ran off. Logan and Kendall put decorations on the fake fireplace.

_Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

The boys went to record the song.

_So Beautiful!_

James came in with a table and Carlos rolled a rug in. They put the table on top of the rug and Kelly put a bowl of chips on it, which the boys ate. James put a blue curtain and Carlos hug some stockings.

We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)<br>As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)  
>Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)<p>

We went into Big Tree Corporation this time. I didn't even bother to watch the door this time. I just waited for them to come out. They came out with a giant tree. They put it up almost instantly. Kendall and Carlos brought in a flat screen and put it in the fake fireplace. Kelly sat down in the chair and turned on the flat screen. A fire appeared on the screen. Kelly held out her hands which we slapped. I laughed and Logan put his arm around my waist pulling me close.

_We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

The boys were standing at the side of the piano, singing while Me and Kelly were sitting on at the back of the piano. Griffin was sitting on the couch. Logan would sneak me a small smile in between his singing. Griffin was wearing pyjamas that the boys gave him. When they were finished, they turned to Griffin who was smiling.

"See Christmas miracles do happen!" He said happily. "And thanks for the pjs boys. They make me feel so Christmas-y." We all pointed at him and smiled.

"Christmas-y enough to let us release a single instead of an EP?" I asked with a sweet smile that I know no one could resist.

"Ho, ho, ho. No!" He said. I pouted because that ALWAYS works. _Dam It. I thought that would work._ I thought. "And make the other 2 celebrity duets."

"Celebrity Duets?" The boys asked. Me and Kelly just looked at each other.

"How are we supposed to get celebrities to sing with Big Time Rush on Christmas Eve?" Gustavo asked.

"It's easy just get some celebrities and sing with them." Griffin said like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to a soup kitchen to remind myself how lucky I am on Christmas! Buh-bye!" Griffin said and left.

"You mean buh-bye Christmas in Minnesota." Logan said. I went up to him and gave him a hug. Gustavo played a sad version of Big Time Rush.

"Not helping!" I yelled. Gustavo just raised his hand in defeat. I gave him a glare and went back to hugging Logan. God, this is not how I planned spending Christmas.

**Good? Bad? Part 3 may be up later tonight. But until then... REVIEW PLEASE! :D They encourage me to make the chapter!**


	14. Have a Big Time Christmas Part 3

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry to hannahrlovesjames1 i was sure that I put your name on the last author's note. I guess it didn't appear... I'M SO SORRY AGAIN! Thanks to FangedCutie and 1IzzyHenderson. New chappy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 14**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

We all sat down on the couches. I was on my phone looking at twitter to see if any celebs were still in the L.A. Logan was beside me looking at his laptop. On my other side Kendall was on the phone. James was on the other side of Logan also using his phone. Carlos was on the arm of the chair writing something.

"Okay I just pushed back all of our flights 4 hours." Kelly informed us.

"And how are we doing on our celebrity search?" Gustavo asked us.

Kendall put down the phone he was holding. "I just got off the phone with Lady Gaga's people."

"What did she say?" Gustavo asked.

"Who's Big Time Rush?" We all groaned.

"What about Jordin Sparks?" He asked us again.

"Out of town for the holidays, just like every other celebrity we can sing with." Logan said, closing his laptop.

"But on the bright side, astronaut Buzz Aldrin is very intrested." Carlos said. We all looked at him confused. "The second man to walk on the moon!"

"There's got to be some celebrity still in town." James said hitting the arm of the chair where the remote was. The TV changed to a different channel and Miranda Cosgrove appeared on the screen. We all looked at the TV set.

"So join me, Miranda Cosgrove for my have yourself a Miranda Little Christmas Special. Live from Los Angeles. With duets from all your favourite stars like international superstar Fabio, Lightning the TV Wonder dog and-"She was cut off by James pausing the video. They all ran up to the screen and stood beside it.

"Big Time Rush!" They all said.

"How?" Gustavo said.

"It'll be another Christmas miracle!" Carlos said.

"Wow, way to stay positive Carlitos!" I said to him.

We drove off to the studio where Miranda was shooting. We all hid behind the wall and thought about our plan.

"So, what's the plan?" Kelly asked.

"The plan is there is no plan if we can't get in the studio." Gustavo said.

"Easy, all we gotta do is get passed security." James said.

"Piece of cake." Logan and Carlos said at the same time and fist bumped. I rolled my eyes.

"No entry if you're not on the list!" The security man said carrying a man and literally threw him out. The man landed right in front of us. We all stared at him with our mouths open.

"Don't panic. Remember there's one guy who's on everybody's list." Kendall said. We all nodded in realization.

We all got dressed in elf clothes and stuck little shoes on our knees. Gustavo was wearing a Santa costume, which made me laugh a little. We started out our plan.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Gustavo said. We all followed suit, walking on our knees talking in high pitched voices.

"Ho! Ho! Oh.." Gustavo said as the security man stood in front of him

"Seriously? You thought I would believe you were Santa and his elves?" He said.

"But I am Santa!" Gustavo said.

"We're here to see Miranda!" We all said in our high pitched voices. We all waved at him. The nest thing we knew we were all being pushed out the building.

"So what's our next plan?" I asked.

"Well, I did think of something else." Kendall said.

We all sat inside 3 boxes. Gustavo and Kendall in the biggest box, Me and Logan in the second box and James and Carlos in the last box. Kelly was outside in a delivery man's costume. So we started plan number 2.

"You know this isn't going to work right?" I whispered to Logan.

"Yes, I know that baby. But we at least have to try." Logan said, giving me a small kiss which was a little hard to do in the confined space.

"Sup, special delivery for Miranda Cosgrove!" We heard Kelly say.

"All packages must be inspected." I heard the security man say.

"Oh no!" I whispered.

"Shh, baby, shh." Logan told me.

"Yo, you can't open Miranda's presents!" Kelly said in her man voice.

The top of our boxes suddenly opened and saw the security man. We gave him sheepish looks. He threw Kelly into the last box with James and Carlos and pushed us all out of the building AGAIN.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Kelly said.

"Me too!" I added. And we all screamed for dear life.

After we got ourselves straightened out, we planned for another way to get in.

"Now what?" Kelly asked, us girls obviously really tired from all this. I looked at Kendall for a plan. He just held out a pair of wooden shoes.

"Oh, no." I said, giving him a 'don't-do -it 'look.

"Oh, yes!" Kendall said, giving me the 'you-bet-I'm-I-am' look.

Plan number 3 was a go.

We all walked into the building with our wooden shoes making as much noise as possible. We stopped in front of him.

"Hello, we are the Von Streusel Family Christmas Clog Dancers, yah." James said in heavy German accent.

"YAH!" We all said in accents matching James.

"We are here to dance for the TV program!" Kendall said.

"Well, let's see you dance." The security man said. We all looked at each other. God, I hope that clog dancing class my mom made me take pays off. We all started dancing awkwardly toward the direction of the studio. Even I was having a hard time dancing in these.

"The other way!" The security man said. We started dancing the other way.

"JUST RUN FOR IT!" Kelly yelled.

"I've had enough of you-" He was cut off by him choking.

"I think he's choking!" Carlos said. _No chiz, man_ I thought sarcastically in my head. Just then the man fell to the ground. We all looked at him shocked.

"It's another Christmas miracle!" Gustavo said. We all made a run for it but not for long when we turned around and looked at the choking man.

"Okay, we maybe horrible people!" Logan said.

"GET HIM UP! GET HIM UP!" Kelly said. The boys pulled the man up and Kelly did the Heimlich on him. After a few moments the piece of bread stuck in the man's throat came out and hit Gustavo in the eye. "Oh, that was gross." It took all of my will power not to laugh. I held Logan's fore arm for support because I felt like I was about to fall in these wooden shoes, he held me in place by putting his arm around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Who are you guys?" The security man asked us.

"We're Big Time Rush and we just wanna get home for the holidays." Kendall answered.

"Please, please!" We all started begging.

"Well, Merry Christmas." He said and he dropped his clipboard. He went to pick it up but he didn't. We all looked at him confused. "I dropped my clipboard. I'm distracted. I can't see you." We finally realized what he was doing and thanked him. Logan held my hand so I wouldn't fall. We all took off the costumes and changed back to our normal clothes. We all hid behind the wall and watched Miranda.

"All we have to do is get dreamboat Fabio not to not make his performance." Gustavo said.

"The producer will freak, how are we supposed to replace Fabio on such short notice?" Kendall said, mimicking a girl's voice.

"That's when we show up, checking out the show." Carlos said.

"Oh hey, you need someone to make do a duet with Miranda?" Logan said.

"We're Big Time Rush, we're a band." James said.

"We record the song," Kelly said.

"And boom Christmas number 2." I said, showing a number two with my fingers.

"And me and Kelly hack into the sound board and record the whole thing." Gustavo said. "Good luck!" He rolled on the floor and disappeared. We looked at the set again.

"Now how do we keep Fabio from stepping on that stage?" Kendall said. That's when a stage hand came our way and pushed a cart with the bear costumes inside. We looked at it and had an idea. Kendall, James and Carlos all dressed up as the bears. While me and Logan pretended to be stage hands. They went inside Fabio's dressing room to get Fabio. I was fiddling with my fingers, which I do whenever I'm nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I answered. He held my hands.

"Mikayla, I know something's wrong. Tell me, please." He said.

"It's just that if this doesn't work, we'll all end up in jail and I don't wanna spend Christmas in jail. It's bad enough that I can't spend Christmas with my mom." I said.

"Look, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I love you too much." I smiled. He was just so sweet. I gave him a kiss. The door opened and I saw that the guys had an unconscious Fabio in their arms.

"Can you guys stop your love fest first and give us a hand?" I heard James' voice.

We stepped in and helped them. We put Fabio in the cart and covered it. He started to wake up and make noise. So we all started banging on the top of the cart.

"Alright we're going live!" Logan said.

"Yeah, nothing to see here." I said, still banging on the top of the cart. I saw Miranda coming our way. I squealed and tugged on Logan shirt and showed him. He screamed like a little girl, I would've laughed if this wasn't a serious situation.

"Miranda! Miranda! GO GO!" He said and pushed the cart into a random room. We all went inside the room and breathed a sigh of relief. It was until I realized this was a really girly dressing room. Oh no, this couldn't be… I looked over at Logan and I think he was thinking the same thing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said.

"If you're thinking that we may be in Miranda's dressing room then yes that's what I'm thinking." I nodded.

"Please tell me whose dressing room I think it is?" Logan said. The other guys took off their bear heads.

"And who might not like that we kidnapped her guest star." James said.

The door opened and Miranda came in with the producer. They both stopped and looked shocked.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Then Fabio came out of the cart saying "Miranda! Help!" He looked over at the boys. "Oh no, not Big Time Rush again." Again?

"Miranda, do you believe in Christmas miracles?" Kendall asked. Miranda just stared at them.

"You're all going to jail for Christmas." Her producer said. I squealed and hugged Logan. "Its okay baby, I'll handle it."

"Oh no, don't call the police we're allergic to police." Kendall said.

"We weren't Fabio-napping, we were just hiding him so that we can sing with Miranda. Right Fabio?" Logan explained still keeping me close to him.

"Look," I said, releasing myself from Logan's grip. "If they don't record 3 Christmas songs, our Grinch-y CEO won't let us go home for Christmas." I explained.

"We're Big Time Rush, we're a band!" James said.

"They're really cute." Miranda said to her producer. I raised my eyebrows.

"They locked Fabio in a costume bin!" Her producer said.

"Yeah, but they're really cute." She said.

"My daughter does love their album." The producer said.

Fabio said some things that I couldn't really understand. Stupid accent. All I understood was he said he was a horrible singer.

"He's right. He is a horrible singer." She said.

"And we can sing…" Carlos started singing and all of them harmonized beautifully. Me and Miranda stared at them with a dreamy smile on our faces. It's like those boys put a spell on us. I shook my head to get out of the trance. I saw Logan give me a small smirk. I blushed and faced Miranda.

"So how they doing so far?" I asked.

"Honestly it could go either way." She crossed he arms. I groaned.

"Miranda, can I talk to you outside? Please?" I asked. I dragged her outside.

"Please Miranda let them sing on your show. Please these guys are sweet and talented. What if you weren't allowed to go home for the holidays? Wouldn't you stop at nothing to just have Christmas at home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're right. I should let them be on the show." She told me, smiling. "You've got to admit they are talented and super cute!" I giggled.

"I know they are." I told her.

"You seemed to be really cuddly with one of them." She told me poking my side. I blushed and she laughed at my reaction.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." I told her. "I'm Mikayla by the way."

"Wow, that's a pretty name. We should hang out sometime. You seem like a cool girl." She said.

"Yeah, we should." I said. We exchanged numbers and went back inside to tell the guys.

"So, I've come to the decision, with the help of Mikayla, that I should let you guys sing on my show." She said. The boys cheered and thanked me. Logan gave me a quick kiss and whispered in my ear "Thank you, beautiful." I giggled.

"Now, you need to get changed." The producer said pointing to Miranda. "Mikayla, go help her."

I went to help Miranda get changed. I helped Miranda get into her Santa dress.

"Okay, you're good." I told her.

"Thanks Mikayla." She said. We walked out and saw the guys in coats, complete with top hats and staffs. I had to admit that they looked pretty good. I went up to Logan and covered his eyes.

"You clean up pretty good." I whispered in his ear. He turned around forcing me to remove my hands.

"Thanks." He said.

"Well, I better go find Gustavo and Kelly. Good luck!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I went to look for Gustavo and Kelly. I saw them hiding beside the sound board. I went over to them and sat beside Kelly. I decided to mess with them for a while.

"Hey! What happened are we in?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm just gonna say that let's hope for the best." I said, pretending to be out of breath.

"Okay, the producer should be freaking out looking for a replacement for Fabio right now." Kelly said.

"Which means a miracle happened and the dogs are in wardrobe or they got caught and we're going to jail for Christmas!" Gustavo said. I was pretending to be really nervous even though I knew that they were probably on set already. The bell rung.

"Oh no." Kelly said.

The skit started. "Welcome back to have yourself a Miranda little Christmas." The announcer said. A fake doorbell rang. "Hey, I hope that's the Christmas pizza I ordered." Miranda said. Kelly and Gustavo were crossing their fingers. She opened the door and Fabio was on the other side. "Hi Miranda!" Fabio said. They both groaned in response. I just laughed at their response. "Why are you laughing?" Kelly said. "Just watch!" I said. "Hey it's Fabio's pizza delivery." Miranda said. Fabio winked at the camera. "I got you some candy cane and peppermint pizza." He said. "Yum!" She said. "What took you so long?" She asked him. "Oh, I got stuck in the snow." Gustavo said. "How'd you get out?" Miranda asked. "Well, you know some guys came along and helped me!" Fabio said, opening the door and the guys were on the other side. "PRESS RECORD! PRESS RECORD!" Kelly said to Gustavo. "Fiji here I come!" Gustavo said. "Hey you guys wanna join me for a song?" Miranda asked. "Sure!" The guys answered.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is...<em>  
><em>You<em>

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>There's just one thing I need<em>  
><em>I don't care about the presents<em>  
><em>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>  
><em>I don't need to hang my stocking<em>  
><em>There upon the fireplace<em>  
><em>Santa Claus won't make me happy<em>  
><em>With a toy on Christmas day<em>  
><em>I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you<em>  
><em>You baby<em>

_All the lights are shining_  
><em>So brightly everywhere<em>  
><em>And the sound of children's<em>  
><em>Laughter fills the air<em>  
><em>And everyone is singing<em>  
><em>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<em>  
><em>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<em>  
><em>Won't you please bring my baby to me...<em>

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
><em>This is all I'm asking for<em>  
><em>I just want to see my baby<em>  
><em>Standing right outside my door<em>  
><em>Oh I just want you for my own<em>  
><em>More than you could ever know<em>  
><em>Make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<em>  
><em>You<em>

They finished the song. All I wanted to do was give Logan the biggest hug in the world. He was so amazing in that song. We all stood up from our hiding place and Kelly pulled out the cord that connected to the sound booth. "Thank you." She said. "Thanks to everyone for watching. Thank you to Fabio and to Big Time Rush!" Miranda said. "Happy Holidays!" The guys said. I took that as my cue and ran to Logan and gave him a hug. "You were amazing!" I told him. "Thank you, babe." He told me. "Oh, for the record you didn't have to get me a gift. Like the song says, all I want for Christmas is you." I giggled "You are so cheesy sometimes you know that?" I told him. "I know but you love me anyways." He said. "Yeah, you're right." I said in defeat.

"Thanks so much!" James told Miranda.

"Thank you guys, you were great! Oh and good luck with your EP and getting back to Minnesota." She said.

"You can come to Miranda, yeah it'll be cold but you and I could cuddle together to stay warm." James said. He put his arm around her. She laughed at him. I rolled my eyes, typical James.

"No! We have to go now!" Kelly said pulling James away from Miranda. She herded as all out of the studio. It seems like things are finally going our way.

**Good? Bad? Reviews please! :D**


	15. Have a Big Time Christmas Part 4

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! It's just that I was busy the whole week. SORRY! So anyways this marks the end of my big Christmas special. Thanks to 1IzzyHenderson for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

We all walked out of the building cheering. We were all happy until Gustavo decided to be a kill joy.

"Why are you guys so happy? We still need to write a third song. Find another celebrity to sing it with. Oh yeah, and do it all in time to catch our flights." Gustavo said. I nodded in agreement.

"Everybody close your eyes and wish for another Christmas miracle!" Carlos said. I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers and started wishing.

"That's ridiculous, there's never gonna be-Oh what the heck!" I heard Logan say.

"Hate to break it to you dogs and cat, but I think we're fresh out of Christmas miracles!" Gustavo said. I heard a car beep. I opened my eyes to see what it was. I saw a white limo coming our way and ran over Gustavo. We watched the huge ass limo pass by us. It final stopped and the passenger rolled down his window. It was Snoop Dogg. I had my mouth wide open so did the others.

"Please tell I didn't just hit a reindeer." He said.

"Snoop Dogg?" We all said.

"IT'S ANOTHER CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" Carlos said. I laughed at him.

We drove back to Rocque Records. We all sat down on the couches . Carlos, James and Logan were on the couch. While me and Kendall were both on the arms of the couch. Snoop was sipping some of the hot cocoa that Kelly had made him. We all watched in awe.

"Mm, that's some good cocoa." He said.

"I can't believe we're going to record a song with Snoop Dogg!" James said.

"It's the least I can do after running Gustavo Rocque over with a limo." Snoop said. Gustavo was playing random notes on the piano.

"Now I just have to write the song." Gustavo said in a really sad voice.

"But don't worry he writes songs really fast!" I told him.

"I got it! I got it! I don't got it! I'm never going to Fiji!" Gustavo said.

"You know what Snoop, this is all part of his process. He gets it then he doesn't get it and then he cries. Hey, who's the present for?" Kendall told Snoop.

"Grandma." He said.

"Aww!" I said. Logan looked at me, smiling. "What? I'm softie!" He shrugged and turned back to Snoop.

"Oh, is it diamond encrusted dentures?" Logan asked.

"Is it a platinum and emerald bracelet that says number 1 Grammy?" James said.

"Is it a helicopter?" Carlos said. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys, it's even better." He said, opening the box. He pulled out a scented candle with a holder. "it's a homemade scented candle holder and I made it myself."

"Where are the emeralds?" James asked.

"Guys, Christmas isn't about expensive gifts! It's about giving from the heart! You have to stop being so materialistic!" I said frustrated about how these guys were so materialistic. I ran my hand through my hair.

"The little lady is right." Snoop told me.

"Thank you!" I said. I glared at the guys. Logan pulled me on his lap and hugged me. "I'm sorry, baby." He told me. It took all of my will power not to look at him, but I failed and did look at him he was giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked at the other guys they were doing the same thing. "Okay, I forgive you, all of you." I smiled. "Aww." I heard Snoop say. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. "I'm softie like you too." I laughed. "Hey, that was very Christmas message-y!" Logan told me. They all nodded.

"NOW IF ONLY WE CAN MAKE A SONG OUT OF THAT!" Gustavo said.

"Maybe we can! Logan fresh holiday beat please." I hopped off Logan's lap and he stood up. He started beat boxing, which I found extremely hot. They all stood up.

"On the first day of Christmas Snoop gave to me," Kendall rapped.

"A song for the Christmas EP." Snoop continued.

"On the second day of Christmas Snoop gave to me," Kendall said.

"TWO FRACTURED FEMURS!" Gustavo said. We all looked at him.

"And a song for the Christmas EP." Snoop said.

"Guys take it to the studio!" Kelly said and pushed them all to the studio. We sat outside watching them do their thing.

"On the 12th day of Christmas Snoop gave to me," The boys sang.

"12 ringside tickets," Kendall said holding up tickets.

"11 books on physics," Logan held 11 books in his hands.

"10 juicy corndogs," Carlos was holding 9 corndogs.

"9 luck combs," James combed his hair.

"8 woolly beanies," Kendall was wearing 8 beanies on his head.

"7 sweater vests," Logan held a bunch of sweater vests and spun. I rolled my eyes. That boy is such a nerd sometimes, but he's my nerd.

"6 hockey helmets," Carlos was balancing helmets.

"5 municipal bonds with a compound interest rate of 3%, accrued monthly," Snoop said. We all looked at him weirdly. "What? That will make your money work for you." He said. We all nodded in understanding.

"4 comfy pjs," The boys came out with their pjs on.

"3 canned hams," Logan, James and Kendall held canned hams.

"2 fractures femurs,"

"And a song for the Christmas EP and a song for the Christmas EP." The boys sang in perfect harmony. We all clapped.

"Guys that was awesome!" Kelly said.

"And that makes 3 BTR Christmas songs." Gustavo said. We stood and faced Griffin, who we called to hear the song. "Fiji here we come!"

"Except Justin Bieber just released 50 days of Christmas with 50 cent." Griffin said. I looked at him confused. "It's over 8 hours long and it's a masterpiece!" _8 hours? Are you fucking kidding me?_ I thought.

"Hey man, sorry about Bieber but I got to get to Grandma's house." Snoop said.

"Don't worry Snoop, I'm sure Gustavo will get this figured out." Kendall said.

"You'll be over the river and through the woods to Grandma's house in a couple of hours." James assured him.

"Yeah, but I got to be at Grandma's house in 15 minutes." Snoop said.

"WHAT?" The boys said.

"WHAT?" Gustavo said.

"WHAT?" Me and Kelly said.

"WHAT?" Snoop said. "Yeah, I got to be there in 15 minutes."

"Ugghhhh! FIJI!" Gustavo yelled as he fell back into his seat, me and Kelly following suit. Griffin left after a while. The boys and Snoop all came out of the studio. I went up and gave Logan a hug.

"Aww crap baby, I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"It's just that I've probably given you the worst Christmas yet." He told me.

"Logie, don't be sorry. This Christmas has to be the best because I have you." I said to him. I gave him a kiss. We stayed that way until Gustavo yelled.

"Would you two stop your lovey dovey-ness? WE STILL HAVE TO WRITE A SONG IN 15 MINUTES!" He yelled and ran into the studio.

We all stood, watching him. He yelled and threw a drum and a cymbal. He got a guitar and smashed it on the floor.

"So this is how he writes joyful holiday songs?" Snoop asked.

"Yep!" All of us said. We looked back at Gustavo who had smashed a glass ball.

"And this is how we make it hilarious." Kendall said. He pushed up the pitch fader.

Gustavo started talking in a really high voice. "YOU WANT A CHRISTMAS EP? YO WANT A CHRISTMAS EP?" He said waving around a guitar. He hit the guitar against the drum set. We all started cracking up at the sight and sound of Gustavo. "FIJI! FIJI! FIJI!" He said. Gustavo hit the guitar against the drum one more time before he threw it on the floor.

"No pitch fader," Kelly said switching the pitch fader off. "Let's remind our celebrity guest that Gustavo works very well under pressure." I rolled my eyes. _Works very well under pressure my ass._ I thought. Suddenly, Gustavo came in with a chainsaw. I got a little scared so I held onto Logan's arm for dear life. Gustavo started waving the chainsaw around. "Oh, look he brought out the Christmas chainsaw! Don't worry he's almost done." Kelly said.

We all waited a while and Gustavo finally put the chain saw down. He went out of the studio and came back with a backdrop of a beach and a beach chair.

"Ah, I can't believe I finished the song and I'm finally relaxing in Fiji." Gustavo said. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh Garcon, ha ha bring me something, something delicious please!" He said to absolutely no one.

"That's it he's lost it. I gotta go" Snoop said. He stood up about to leave.

"Wait Snoop we still have 5 minutes!" I told him.

"Yeah, just tell your Grandma that you hit a producer with your limo and you'll be a little late." Kendall said.

"I can't tell my Grandma I hit somebody. She'd kill me. Plus, it was her limo." Snoop said.

"We just need one more Christmas miracle. Please?" Carlos said, clasping his hands together.

"We've never missed a Minnesota Christmas. It's got real snow." James said.

"Forget it. No one can write a song in 5 minutes." Logan said.

"Look Gustavo did, once and it was his biggest hit ever." Kelly said.

"Yard Squirrel Christmas." We all said.

"Don't mention that song!" Gustavo suddenly came out.

"That was you? Man, that song cracked me up. I've been dying to make one of those silly Christmas songs." Snoop said.

"Well you can forget it because I'm done making silly Christmas songs!" Gustavo yelled. He picked up another glass ball and smashed it. Kendall turned the pitch fader on again.

"C'mon Gustavo its Christmas!" Kendall said in a chipmunk voice.

"We all wanna go away for the holidays!" Logan said in the same voice.

"C'mon Gustavo you can wear your pjs!" Carlos said.

"You can do it Gustavo! Do it for Fiji!" James said. Kendall turned off the pitch fader.

"And I gotta get to Grandma's." Snoop said. Kendall turned it on again. This time we all started talking in the microphone. He threw another drum.

"YARD SQUIRRELS!" He screamed which made us all stop talking. "Get in the booth I've got the song!"

"YES!" We all screamed.

"Snoop Dogg," Kelly said. We both had clipboards in our hands.

"Check." Snoop said.

"Big Time Rush in their pjs," I said.

"Check!" They said.

"Stroke of holiday genius," Kelly said.

"Double check!" Gustavo said. "Okay, here's how I see it: the music starts playing, it's Christmas morning and Snoop is in a big time rush to get to Grandma's house." Me and Kelly start smiling.

"Snowflakes start falling like crazy." Snoop made some gestures with his hands and snow started falling. I looked in awe.

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>Yeah, let's get dressed.<br>It's time to go to Grandmas._

_[Kendall]  
>Aw, come on Snoop<em>

_[Logan]  
>Don't make us wear that<em>

_[James/Carlos]  
>It's not our style man<em>

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>Well whatya ya'll wanna wear?<em>

_[James]  
>When it comes to fashion on Christmas Day<em>

_[Carlos]  
>There's one thing that everyone knows<em>

_[Logan]  
>You got to be properly dressed to play.<em>

_[Logan]  
>So you can't wear fancy clothes<em>

_Let's stay in our PJ's all Christmas long..  
>Stay in our PJ's, they're fuzzy and wuzzy and warm<br>They're stretchy for playing my new drumset.  
>and aerodynamically my new jet.<br>And shirts and ties might make us die!_

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>Aight, forget the jackets<em>

_Let's stay in our PJ's and play our toys  
>Stay in our PJ's, for cottony holiday joy<br>They keep you quick for a suction dart war  
>They let you jump fast, then even the score<br>And tight dress shoes make you die!_

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>Then how about these nice sweaters?<em>

_We're not wearing that..  
>It's messed up to dress up in PJ's<br>with the rest of the good girls and boys,  
>It's like wearing your toys.<br>With pockets for rockets, and space for ships,  
>And game controllers with microchips<br>So come along on a holiday song and we'll  
>stay in our PJ's all Christmas looooong.<em>

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>I don't wanna fight them or disappoint them,<br>If Snoop can't beat them, I might as well join them._

_[Kendall]  
>Looking good Snoop<em>

_[Logan]  
>Isn't that better?<em>

_[James]  
>Check you out Snoop!<em>

_[Snoop Dogg]  
>I can dig it boys, but Grandma's not gon' like it..<em>

They ended the song and Snoop was wearing his own pjs. We looked at Griffin.

"Well, Grandma might not like it, but I love it!" He said. Kelly gave him the CD. "Upload this immediately. So kids can enjoy a big time Christmas all over the world!" He gave it to his assistant. "And I enjoy big time profits." The boys cheered and exited the studio. I gave Logan a hug.

"I had fun boys but I got to get to Grandma's house!" Snoop said.

"And we gotta get to Minnesota!' The boys said.

"Well you can all make your flights if you leave right now!" Kelly said.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" Gustavo said.

"RUN!" Logan said.

"RUN!" Kendall said.

"RUN!" Snoop said.

"RUN!" James said.

"RUN!" Carlos said.

"RUN!" They all said. We all scrambled to get out of Rocque Records. Apparently I wasn't running fast enough because Logan threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the car.

"LOGAN!" I screamed in protest.

"I'm sorry babe but we gotta go!" Logan said.

"You're lucky I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!" He said. I let him carry me like that until we got to the car. We all ran and got in the car. We got to the Palmwoods after a few minutes. I ran to my room, it was a good thing I packed my bags earlier this morning. I grabbed it and ran to apartment 2J. I saw the boys and saw they were heading for the T.V. set. I went over to Logan.

"And finally, nobody is getting in or out of Minnesota or most of the Midwest tonight. A snowstorm has completely shut down all the airports. Merry Christmas!" The news reporter said. James screamed. I gave Logan a hug again. He nuzzled his head into my hair. Kendall threw his beanie on the floor.

"I'm sorry guys." Mrs Knight said.

"I guess we ran out of Christmas miracles." Carlos said.

"And after everything we went through." Logan said. I held him tighter.

"How about we make a Christmas miracle happen ourselves? Spread some, you know Christmas joy." Katie said.

"We're listening." The boys said. So, Katie told us her plan. The next morning we all wore our pjs. Mine were a purple top and a darker purple pyjama pants. I wore some polka dotted pyjama shoes **(.com/mikaylas_pyjamas_in_have_big/set?id=41124253)**. We decorated the lobby of the Palmwoods like we did at Rocque Records. We all sat down on the couches, Kendall, Katie and Mrs Knight were on the couch on the right and Me, Logan, Carlos and James were on the couch to the left. We all waited for Mr Bitters to wake up.

"Another Christmas morning just like any other one." Mr Bitters said putting on his glasses. His eyes widened when he saw us.

"Merry Christmas Mr Bitters!" We all said.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Christmas morning with friends." Katie said.

"I-i-I don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"Say Merry Christmas!" Mrs Knight said. We all nodded at him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He said. Me and the boys stood up to give him our gifts.

"We got presents for you big guy!" Logan said. Carlos handed him a rock star nutcracker.

"A rock star nutcracker? I've always wanted one of these!" Mr Bitters said.I gave him a t-shirt that said 'I love French fries'. "An 'I love French fries shirt? Thank you Mikayla!" He told me. "You're welcome Mr Bitters." I told him with a smile. "And…" Kendall handed him a canned ham. "A canned ham? How'd you know?" Mr Bitters asked. "Everyone loves ham." Kendall said in a duh voice. "Ooh!" James handed him a homemade thingy. Well, I guess it's the thought that counts. My boys are learning their lesson. "Wow. What is it?" Mr Bitters said. "It's homemade!" The boys said. "It's homemade!" Mr Bitters said. We all laughed. Logan put his arm around me and we sat back down on the couches. Katie went up to Mr Bitters. "Merry Christmas Mr Bitters." She said. She handed him the Snoop Dogg Jamphonic headphones. "Snoop Dogg Jamphonic headphones? Thank you Katie. Thank you so much." Mr Bitters told her. They hugged. We showed him more gifts and he went to sit beside us. We scooted over to make space. I found myself squished in between Logan and Carlos.

"This might be the nicest Christmas we've ever had." Mrs Knight stated. She gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"I agree." Kendall said.

"But Santa's gonna miss us this year cause we're not in Minnesota," Katie said.

"Or Florida." I added. Logan and Carlos both hugged me and I smiled.

"Ho ho ho!" Gustavo and Kelly came in.

"Close enough!" Katie said.

"I missed my flight to Fiji so I decided to spend Christmas with my Cat. And my dogs! In my pjs!" He said.

"And we brought a little holiday feast." Kelly said. She gestured to the door. A bunch of chefs came in with food in their hands came in. We all stood up staring at the food. We put our arms around each other. I put mine on Logan's and Carlos' waists and they put theirs around my shoulders. We all sat down on the table set up and ate the food. We passed the food around. Logan gave me a small kiss on the cheek I looked at him.

"This is the best Christmas ever." He told me.

"Really? Why?" I asked him.

"Because I got to spend it with you." He said. I blushed and gave him a kiss. This was the best Christmas ever.

**Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	16. Back to Work

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, which will be about New Year's Eve! SO YAY! Thank you to FangedCutie, hannahrlovesJamesI, and 1IzzyHenderson for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing guys. :(**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 16**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

A few days after Christmas, Gustavo called us all back to work. We tried to reason woth him but nothing worked. We all rode the limo to Rocque Records. I was wearing my pink 'Yes Please' off the shoulder sweatshirt, black dance pants and purple Nike rubber shoes **(.com/mikaylas_outfit_in_back_to/set?id=41357643)**. When we go there we saw Griffin discussing something with Gustavo. We approached them.

"CAT! I have some news for you!" Gustavo said with a fake smile. I raised my eyebrows. "Griffin here doesn't believe in your ability to dance."

"What do you mean you don't believe in my ability to dance?" I asked Griffin.

"I mean if I don't see you dance amazingly today, you're fired." Griffin said. I glared at him.

"Give me an hour." I simply said. I turned around going to the dance studio. "Don't believe in my dance abilities my ass." I mumbled to myself as I set up my iPod. I heard footsteps behind me, a bunch footsteps. I knew it was the boys. I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist. I turned around to see Logan with a concerned look on his face. I returned his hug. I felt a hand pat my back. I turned my head a little and saw it was Carlos. I gave him a small smile.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just pissed at Griffin." I said.

"Well, don't listen to him. You're amazing." James said. I smiled and gave him a hug. I pulled away and went back to Logan.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kendall asked me.

"I have to make a dance in an hour and it has to be amazing or else I'll be fired." I said. I grabbed my iPod and started looking through some songs. I finally found one I liked: Telephone by Lady Gaga. The boys sat on the floor and watched me do my magic. I paced around for a while thinking.

"I GOT IT!" I squealed which made the boys jump. I played the song. I waited for my cue and started. When I finished, I looked over at the boys. Their mouths were wide open.

"So what you think?" I asked them. I clapped my hands (Katie advised me that it works sometimes). They snapped out of their trance. They gave me a standing ovation.

"You were amazing babe!" Logan said.

"If Griffin fires you, I'll lose hope in the world!" Carlos said.

"You're never gonna be fired!" Kendall told me.

"You were so hot!" James said. I raised my eyebrows. Logan glared at James then jumped on him. They started fighting.

"YOU CANNOT SAY THAT ABOUT HER! SHE'S MY GIRL!" Logan said.

_Aww. He called me his girl. He's so sweet. _I thought.

"WELL EVEN YOU THINK SHE'S HOT!" James said.

"WELL I CAN THINK THAT BECAUSE SHE'S MY GIRL!" Logan retaliated.

"GUYS! GUYS! STOP!" I screamed. They still didn't stop. I looked over at the other two guys. "Can get them to stop?" They nodded. They went over to the fighting boys and pulled them apart. Kendall pulled James and Carlos pulled Logan.

"Okay. You guys have got to stop fighting. James you shouldn't have said that because I'm dating your best friend. Logan it's so sweet that you fought for me but I don't want you to ruin your friendship with any of these guys because of me. Now, both of you say sorry to each other." I said, pushing their backs so they were facing each other.

"I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong." James said.

"I'm sorry too. I may have overreacted about it all." Logan said.

"Friends?" James said. He extended his hand for a shake.

"Friends." Logan shook his hand. I smiled and hugged both of them.

"Hey, you should be getting ready now. It's already been an hour." Logan reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. We should get out there but then I'll have to face Griffin's ugly ass face." I mumbled. The guys laughed at me. We went to the studio and saw Griffin and Gustavo waiting for us.

"I guess this means you're ready?" Griffin asked me.

"Yes." I told him. I handed Logan my iPod. "I'll give you a signal when I'm ready ok?"

"Yeah. Good luck babe." He told me and kissed my forehead. I went inside the studio. I gave signal to Logan to play the song. I heard the music and I waited for the right time to come. I started my dance again **(http : / /www. youtube .com/watch?v = LE2ShK2 roNI & feature = related)**. I finished the dance with one last flip of my hair. I looked over at the men in the booth. The boys were smiling at me like proud dads. Gustavo had his mouth open. Griffin had his arms crossed. He made a gesture for me to come into the booth. I made my way out.

"Mikayla," Griffin said. He had a super long pause. I was leaning in, as if that would make him say it faster. I saw the boys do the same thing. "It appears I was wrong about doubting your ability to dance. It's my pleasure to officially welcome you to Rocque Records. I believe we'll be seeing a lot of you." He extended his arm for me to shake his hand. I took it and we shook hands. "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to fire more people." He left.

"WHOO!" The boys shouted and enveloped me in a hug. I laughed until they were squeezing me too much that I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Guys! Guys! Can't breathe!" I said.

"Oh! Sorry Mikayla!" They all said. They stepped away from me except Logan who still kept his arms around my waist. I smiled him and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"You're amazing." He kissed my forehead then my nose, which made me giggle. He kept peppering my face with kisses until he stop just above my lips. "I love you." He told me. "I love you too, Logie." He smiled and connected our lips. I heard a cough and we separated. It was the other boys. They were grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't get a kiss?" Carlos asked. They all pouted and crossed their arms. I laughed and went up to them. I gave them all a kiss on the cheek.

"DOGS! CAT! BACK TO WORK!" We heard Gustavo yell at us.

"UGGH!" We all groaned.

"NOW!"

**I know short right? But anyways, Goo? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	17. New Year, Big Time

******Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier. School just started again so I may not be able to update a lot like I used to. Thank you to hannahrlovesjamesI, FangedCutie, soozhearts and 1IzzyHenderson for reviewing! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 17**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

It was the morning of New Year's Eve. Me, Jo and the boys were hanging out by the pool. I was cuddled next to Logan while Jo was cuddled next to Kendall. We were discussing all the things that happened to us this year.

"Hey, what if we have a New Year's Eve party?" Kendall said.

"Yeah! It would be a great way to end the year." James said.

"What do you say girls?" Logan asked us. Me and Jo looked at each other. We both smiled.

"Sure. It sounds fun." I said. Jo nodding her head in agreement.

"Awesome! There'll be dancing and singing and fireworks and corndogs!" Carlos said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Carlos, corndogs?" Logan asked. He put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me from behind.

"What? Corndogs are good for every occasion." Carlos defended his precious corndogs. Logan just shook his head. Me and Jo giggled.

"Great. We'll talk to Mr Bitters." Kendall said.

"Um, I think we should talk to Mr Bitters." Jo said.

"Why?" Kendall asked her.

"Well, remember the last time. When we had the dance, you asked if we could have it here, he said no because he hates dances and you guys." Jo explained. I mouthed an 'o'.

"Yeah, I think you two should do that." Kendall said. "Okay, we have the plans now SPLIT UP!" We all scrambled to do each of our tasks. Me and Jo went to Mr Bitters. We stopped in front of the couches.

"Now, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We have to be super nice and sweet to Mr Bitters so he'll let us have the New Year's party here." Jo said. I nodded. We approached Mr Bitters.

"Good Morning Mr Bitters." I said with my signature smile.

"What brings you girls here?" He asked. He was always nicer to girls, so this may be easier than we thought.

"Well, we were wondering if we could have a New Year's Eve party here at the Palmwoods." Jo said. We were both smiling sweetly. We braced ourselves for him to say no. He thought for a while.

"Sure. It is the holidays and after what the boys did for me, I'll gladly let you have your little party as long as you'll invite me." He said. Me and Jo looked at each other shocked

"Yeah of course Mr Bitters we'll in invite you." I said still a little shocked.

He nodded at us. "Well girls, I have work to do so have a Palmwoods day." He said. Me and Jo walked away with a confused look on our faces.

"What just happened?" I asked her.

"Did Mr Bitters just allow us to have a party?" Jo said. We both shook our heads and went to look for the guys. We went to their apartments and saw them all texting on the couch. We walked in and sat beside our respective boyfriends.

"Well, what did Bitters say?" I heard Kendall say. Me and Jo were still a little confused.

"Well, he said we could have the party here." I said.

"He said what?" They all said.

"Oh, were still confused about it." Jo said.

"Who cares?" James said. We all looked up at him. "Bitters actually allowed us to have a party! Now let's go plan!"

"Right. James, Carlos you two transform the pool side into a cool club atmosphere. Girls, you get some snacks and sodies. Me and Logan will invite the people." Kendall said. We nodded. Me and Jo gave our boyfriends a kiss and left for the store to buy chips and soda.

"So what're we gonna wear tonight?" Jo said. She picked up 2 bottles of Dr Pepper and Coca Cola.

"I don't even know yet." I said as I picked bags of Cheetos and Ruffles.

"How about I go to your apartment and I'll pick something for you?" Jo said.

"Okay, so you think these are enough?" I asked Jo gesturing to the bags of chips and the bottles of soda she was holding.

"Yeah, I think these are enough." She said. I nodded and went to pay for our stuff. We went back to the Palmwoods and decided to drop off the food at the boy's apartment. We knocked on the door and Kendall opened it.

"Hey girls, back already?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just came here to give you the chips and soda we bought." Jo said. Kendall got it from her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at them. Seeing them made me wonder where Logan was.

"So, we gotta go. We have to get ready for the party." Jo said.

"Why? The party doesn't start in like 4 hours." Kendall said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall, 4 hours is like 30 minutes in girl time." I said. Jo nodded.

"That's why we have to get ready. Bye, Kendall." She said with a wave. We walked to my apartment since it was the nearest. Plus, Jo said she would pick out my outfit.

"Hi, Mom! Jo's here!" I said. My mom had the day off from work today so she was sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Hi sweetie! Hi Jo! What are you girls up to?" She said.

"Nothing mom we're just gonna get ready for the party." I said.

"Party?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just having a New Year's Eve party Mrs Smith." Jo said.

"Oh, okay. You have fun girls." My mom said. We went to my room and Jo instantly went straight for my closet.

"Okay, let's take a look at what you got." She said. She rummaged through some of my stuff and finally found one she liked. She held my favourite bleached floral-printed dress, black stockings and blue glittery ballet flats. **(.com/mikaylas_outfit_in_new_year/set?id=41459368)**.

"Here try this on!" She said, handing over the clothes. I took it from her and went into my bathroom. I put on the clothes and went out. Jo saw me and her jaw dropped. She stood up from my bed and went around me.

"Man is Logan gonna have a boner when he sees you." Jo said.

"JO!" I said.

"What? You know it's true." She said. I shook my head.

"Can you please just do my make-up?" I asked. She laughed and made me sit down.

"Okay let's pretty you up." She said. She did my hair first. Jo curled my hair in waves. She put on pink eye shadow, lipstick and blush-on. I thought it would be too much pink but when I saw myself in the mirror I was shocked.

"There, done!" Jo said. "And might I say you look amazing, thanks to moi!"

"Oh my god! Jo you're amazing!" I said. I gave her a hug. She laughed.

"You're welcome! Now I gotta get to my own apartment so I can get ready." She said. We went out of my room.

"I'll text you when I'm done okay? Then we'll go to the party together." She said.

"Okay. See ya!" I said.

"See ya!" She said. I looked at myself in the mirror again. _Something's missing. _I thought. I snapped my fingers. I needed a bracelet. I scanned my dresser and found a purple bracelet. After I put it on, I decided to take a short nap. I lay down on my bed and dozed off. It only seemed like minutes when I received a text from Jo saying she was ready. I groaned and forced myself to sit up. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. I said good bye to my mom and headed for Jo's apartment. I knocked on the door and Jo opened it.

"Hey, ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. She nodded.

"Bye Dad!" She yelled over her shoulder. She linked arms with me and we left for the pool area. When we got there we were shocked at how the guys transformed it. We stood there for a while until James and Carlos came up to us.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the New Year's eve party." James said.

"Snacks to the left, dance floor straight ahead and good times all around!" Carlos said. Me and Jo giggled.

"Impressive." I said.

"Yeah, I've never seen the pool look so nice." Jo said.

"Thank you." James and Carlos said at the same time.

"Now, I bet you girls are looking for your boyfriends?" James asked. We both nodded. "Well, you can find Logan that way," James told me pointing to the right. "And you can find Kendall that way." James told Jo pointing to the left. We both left. I saw Logan by the dinks. I decided to surprise him. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm, is it Carlos or James?" He said. I smacked his arm, which made him laugh and turn around. I pouted. "Oh c'mon babe, I was just joking." He said. I smiled.

"I know." I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. We pulled apart. He stepped back to look at me.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He told me. I giggled as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kept kissing until I felt someone hold my shoulders. I looked at who it was. Kendall.

"Now, if the lovebirds would stop kissing for a moment maybe we can perform already." Kendall said. I saw the other guys and Jo were there too, they were smirking at us. I blushed.

"Dude, we gotta go." Kendall told Logan, pulling him. The other boys followed suit.

"Good luck Logie!" I called out to him. He looked back and blew me a kiss.

"You two are so cute together." Jo told me.

"Thanks." I had a dreamy smile on my face. "Let's go watch our boys." I said. We went over to the stage that was set-up.

"Hey guys! We wanted to sing this song for our favourite girls. You know who you are." Kendall said. Me and Jo looked with goofy smiles on our faces.

_(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)_

I still got that same look that sets me off.  
>Can't say it, just something about you.<br>I got these feelings to let it show cause I wouldn't let you go.  
>I shouldn't of let you go.<br>You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
>It's not over.<br>So here we go again.

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right.<br>I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.<br>On the right, right, right.  
>In the back, back, back<br>On the side, side, side.  
>To the left, left, left.<br>On the right, right, right.  
>In the back, back, back<br>On the side, side, side.  
>Tonight.<br>I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can touch me like you do.  
>Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, I<br>Just don't want to let this end (No)  
>You're kissing me over and you are my controller.<br>I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)  
>It's like I'm falling in love all over again.<br>For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
>I think I'm falling in love all over again.<br>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
>On the right, right, right.<br>In the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side.<br>To the left, left, left.  
>On the right, right, right.<br>In the back, back, back  
>On the side, side, side.<br>Tonight.

Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.  
>Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.<br>The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out.  
>(Ooh)<p>

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
>For the first time and I know that it feels right.<br>I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
>Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.<br>On the right, right, right.  
>In the back, back, back<br>On the side, side, side.  
>To the left, left, left.<br>On the right, right, right.  
>In the back, back, back<br>On the side, side, side.  
>Tonight.<p>

(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again)  
>(Ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)<p>

(Over again, ooh)  
>(Over again, over again)<br>(Oh yeah, over again)

The crowd clapped for them. Logan kept his eyes on me the entire time. I couldn't help but think of our own relationship. We did have the 'love at first sight' thing. I smiled at him. Logan smiled back at me with such love in his eyes. It was hard not to fall in love with him but then again I already have. He came up to me. I gave him the biggest hug I could give.

"You were amazing, Logie." I told him.

"Thank you, babe." He said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"GUYS! GUYS! TEN!" Carlos said in the microphone.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR!" The crowd screamed with him. Logan pulled me to him.

"Three… Two…." He whispered in my ear. He turned me so I would be facing him.

"One." He said. He connected our lips. I could hear the fireworks going off behind us and the people around us cheering, but I didn't care at all. I was with the boy I loved and I knew he loved me back. We pulled apart with smiles on our faces.

"I love you so much Mikayla." He said. I smiled and giggled.

"I love you so much Logan." I said. He smiled this time and pulled me in for another kiss

Man, this is gonna be a great year.

**Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	18. Unexpected News

**Author's Note: Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! Thank you to FangedCutie for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

The next morning I went to have breakfast with my mom. I changed into a white tank top which I tucked into a floral printed skirt. I wore a denim crop jacket on top and wore pink ballet flats. I wore my charm bracelet. I put on pink eye shadow and lip gloss**(.com/cgi/set?id=41928664)**. I went out of my room and found my mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mom!" I said. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie! How was your party?" She asked. I remembered the memories of the party. I smiled dreamily.

"Good…" I said.

"That's good to hear." She said. She put a plate full with all my favorites on it: bacon, pancakes and scrambled eggs.

_Something is up. Mom never cooks me my favourites at the same time. _I thought.

"Mom, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean sweetie?" She said innocently but I could see it in her eyes she was hiding something from me.

"You never make me all my favorites at the same time. Something's wrong. Tell me." I said. I held her hands. She was shaking. My mom only shakes whenever she's nervous.

"Sweetheart, it's about your father." She said. I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What about him?" I said. Why would this be about my father?

"He wants to meet up with you." She said.

"He wants to what?" I asked. I couldn't believe my ears. My father, the one who didn't want anything to do with me, wants to meet with me?

"Your father wants to meet up with you and talk about some things." My mom said. "He really wants to fix things between you two, honey."

"I don't wanna talk to him, mom. He hurt me 8 years ago and it took so long for me to get back on my feet. What if he hurts me again huh mom? How am I gonna recover from that? I'm sorry but I gotta go." I said leaving our apartment. I heard her calling me before I slammed the door. My eyes were filled with tears. I only knew one person who could make me feel better right now. I found myself in front of apartment 2J. I knocked and Logan opened the door.

"Hey Mikayla," He said. "What's wrong, babe?" He asked with eyes full of concern. I let a few tears fall. Logan wrapped me in a hug, which I gladly accepted. I buried my face in his chest. "It's okay, shh shh, let's sit down on the couch okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head. He led me to the couch and sat me down on his lap. I looked up from his chest. "Now, what's wrong baby?" He asked me.

"My dad…. He wants to meet up with me but I don't think I can handle it Logan." I said looking into his eyes. "What do I do?"

"Babe, you have to do what you think is right." He told me.

"But the right to do is to talk to him and I can't do that what happens if he hurts me again like before. I'll be crushed." I said, burying my head into my hands.

Logan took my hands from my face. "Then I'll pick up the pieces." I smiled at him. I gave him a small kiss. He really did know how to make me happier. "So what do you say we go out to get your mind off of things?" He said pulling me up from the couch.

"Okay." I said. He pulled me along with him and got in the Big Time Rush mobile. "So where are we going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said. I giggled and held his free hand. A few minutes later Logan pulled up in front of a fair. I looked at him he was smiling like a little school girl.

"What're we doing here?" I asked, smiling.

"When I was little, going to the fair was the only thing that would cheer me up." He said. I laughed.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I said. I opened the door and ran out. I stopped and waited for Logan to catch up with me. As soon as he reached me he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple. We walked together and rode a bunch of rides. We rode a rollercoaster. After, Logan dragged me to this bungee ball thing. I saw it work and I shook my head so hard I thought it would pop off my neck.

"Logan, I'm not riding that!" I said to him.

"C'mon babe, just one time. Please?" He said, pouting and giving me puppy dogs. I bit my lower lip.

"Fine." I said, regretting it once we got on the ride. "I change my mind. I don't wanna ride this thing anymore!" I said.

"You'll be fine sweetie! This is gonna be fun!" He said. Before I could say anything else the ride shot up into the air. I screamed my lungs out and grabbed Logan's hand. He was laughing at me while I was almost in tears. When we got off, I had to hold on to Logan's arm for support because I couldn't walk properly. He laughed again.

"Oh, shut up. You're the one who made me ride that stupid thing and now I can't walk." I said, pouting. Logan squatted down in front of me. I raised my eyebrows. "Uh, Logie what are you doing?" I asked.

"Get on my back. You said you couldn't walk right? So get on." Logan said. I giggled and got on his back.

"You do know this is really weird right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but its fun isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, it is!" I said. He laughed. We walked around until Logan stopped in front of this game booth. I jumped off his back. We played about 6 games in that booth. I gave up at about game 4 because I kept losing. Logan, being the gentleman he is, won me a big fluffy teddy bear. I gave him a thank you kiss. We decided to head back to the Palmwoods. We arrived at the Palmwoods and got out of the car.

"I don't wanna go back to my apartment yet, Logie." I told him.

"Then we can go to the park." He suggested. I nodded my head. He smiled and led me to the park. We walked around the park for a while. This day was so perfect nothing could ruin this. Well, that's what I thought.

"Mikayla?" I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw the man I didn't want to see right now.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

**Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	19. He's Back

**Author's Note: Hey guys new chapter! Sorry it took to long to update again. School... So anyways, thanks to Fanged Cutie and Bama2012 for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**CHAPTER 19**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"Dad?" I said. Logan's grip around my waist tightened.

"Look, I know you don't wanna see me right now but I really need to talk to you about some things." He said.

"And why should I trust you again?" I asked him. Tears were starting to form.

"Please Mikayla, I just need 5 minutes." He said. I thought about it.

"Fine." I said. I turned to Logan. "You can go back to your apartment. I'll call you okay?" He nodded and kissed my forehead. I approached my dad. He gestured for me to sit down on the bench.

"I'm guessing he's your boyfriend. He seems nice." He said.

"Why would you care? You haven't cared about me for 8 years." I told him.

"I know I hurt you Mikayla, but I'm sorry about what I did. I said those things 8 years ago so that I could protect you." My father told me.

"So leaving me behind and telling me you didn't want me, was protecting me?" I asked him. I sent him a glare.

"No, I understand now that saying that would really hurt you. But if I did stay, you wouldn't have a stable father figure and I knew that I couldn't be that after what I did to your mom." He said.

"Yeah dad, you cheated on her!" I said. I was getting really angry right now.

"I know what I did my dear, and it was wrong. I do have to admit that I still love your mother but I don't think she'll ever forgive me for cheating on her." I was shocked to hear that he still had feelings for my mom. I always thought that he left her for that whore because he didn't love her anymore. I softened my expression.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I've tried reaching out to your mom a long time ago but she wouldn't accept any of my calls." He explained.

"Oh, how did you find us anyways dad?" I asked.

"I asked Mrs Lackett. He told me that you moved here to LA. So I went to look for you and here we are." He explained. I nodded my head.

"So I realized your mom may have moved on so I did too." My dad told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I turned to face him.

"Mikayla listen," He said. He held my hands. "I'm getting married." I looked at him in shock.

"You're what?" I said.

"I'm getting married to this wonderful woman Isabel." He said.

"How could you dad? I thought you still loved mom?" I let my tears fall.

"I do my dear-" He said before I cut him off.

"NO! IF YOU REALLY LOVED MOM YOU WOULD STAY WITH HER! YOU WOULD TRY TO GET THINGS TO WORK AGAIN! BUT NO YOU DECIDE TO SOME OTHER WOMAN!" I stood up. "You know dad, I was gonna forgive you but then you told me this and I don't know what to think anymore. Do you know that mom hasn't gotten over you yet? Sometimes I still see her crying in her room holding a picture of you two!" I screamed at him. My dad looked down at the ground. "You're gonna have to tell her this but I don't wanna be there when you do. Bye, dad." I warned him and walked away sobbing. I decided to call Logan up because I just couldn't be around my mom right now. I dialled his number. It ringed twice.

"Babe? Are you okay? Where are you?" Logan said on the phone.

"I'm fine," I said, sniffling. "But can I stay at your apartment first."

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"Thanks Logie. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said. We hung up and I started my way to their apartment. I reached their apartment in about 5 minutes. I was still crying my eyes out when I knocked on the door. Logan opened it and instantly hugged me. I started bawling.

"Shh, shh. You'll be okay. Let's stay in my room okay?" I heard him say. I nodded. I felt his arms go under my legs and carried me bridal style. He kicked his door open and gently put me on his bed. He turned around. I looked around his room. It had 2 beds which I guess he shared with one of the other guys. His side was surprisingly clean compared to the other side. His desk was filled with books and pictures. I think I even saw a picture of us. I smiled but it disappeared when I remembered what just happened. He turned back to face me holding a box of tissue. I gave him a small smile and got 1 tissue. I wiped my eyes. He sat beside me and wrapped me in another hug.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" He said.

I took a deep breath. "He's getting married Logan." I said, facing him. "He's marrying another woman when he told me he still loves my mom. I knew this would happen. I knew that he would hurt me again!" I started crying again.

"Hey sweetie, listen to me. I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you." He said. I looked at him. He held my face andlooked directly into my eyes. I smiled and connected our lips. It was a long but sweet kiss.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I just can't stand to be around my mom right now." I asked.

"Of course, sweetie." He said, kissing my forehead. I texted my mom telling her where I'd be and I was safe. She didn't text back but I guess she got it. I laid on his bed and snuggled into his bed. I felt Logan come up behind me and cuddled me. I faced him and snuggled against his chest.

"Logie?" I said.

"Hm?" He said.

"Can you sing for me?" I asked sweetly. I just loved hearing his voice; it melts away all my problems. He looked at me.

"Um, okay. What do you want me to sing?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Worldiwide." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me. He cleared his throat and began to sing.

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_  
><em>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<em>  
><em>You calm me down<em>  
><em>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
><em>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls_  
><em>That know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry, no<em>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_  
><em>Just get up and go<em>  
><em>The show must go on<em>  
><em>So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never_  
><em>As far away as it may seem no<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me_  
><em>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<em>  
><em>No, there ain't no one better<em>  
><em>(Worldwide)<em>  
><em>So always remember<em>  
><em>(Worldwide)<em>  
><em>Always remember, girl, you're mine<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>It's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_  
><em>Baby, won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl, I'll be thinking about you<em>

_Worldwide_  
><em>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<em>  
><em>That know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry<em>  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

As he finished the song, my eyes started to flutter close. I fell asleep a few moments later.

**LOGAN'S POV**

_But don't you worry  
>'Cause you have my heart<em>

I sang the last lines. I looked at Mikayla who was already asleep. I smiled down at her. She had swollen eyes and a runny nose but she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the door swung open and Kendall walked in. He saw me and Mikayla.

"You really love her don't you?" He asked me. I looked at Mikayla again.

"More than she could ever know." I said.

**Good? Bad? REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	20. Hanging Out With The Girls

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'M BACK! I'm so sorry again that I updated late! BUT NEW CHAPTER! Anyways, thank you to soozhearts and Bama2012 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**CHAPTER 20**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I woke up the next day in Logan's arms. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. I looked up at him and saw him he was still sleeping. He was so cute when he was asleep. His mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. I leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips. He stirred a little. He fluttered his eyes open.

"Well, that's a sight I would love to see every day." He told me. I giggled and snuggled into his chest again. He hugged me tighter.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Logie." I said.

"I'd let you stay here anytime." He said with a wink. I playfully smacked his chest and started to stand up but Logan's arms wouldn't budge. I looked over at him he was smirking.

"Logie, let me go." I whined.

"No, stay with me longer baby." He said. I smiled and turned to face him. I gave him a hug. Everything was perfect until Kendall suddenly barged into the room.

"GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!" Kendall said. I groaned. "Oh look Mikayla's here! GUYS MIKAYLA'S HERE!" My eyes grew big. The other two boys came running into the room. They both gave me big hugs. All of them left the room after a while. Kendall gave us a small smirk and left with the others. I leaned my head back on the bed. Logan did the same thing and started running his hand through my hair. I looked over at him. He was smiling and looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"It's just that I realized how much I love you." He said, pulling me close. He brushed away the hair that fell on my face. We both started to lean in. My eyes closed. We connected lips. I would have stayed there forever but I knew I had to go back to my own apartment. I pulled away.

"I love you too, Logie but I have to go back to my apartment." I told him. He pouted. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I stood up and brushed my hair a little. I stepped out of the room with Logan following behind me. The boys greeted me again. We both went out of the apartment and headed to mine next door. We made plans for a date tomorrow and said our goodbyes. We made plans for a date tomorrow and said our goodbyes. I went inside my apartment. My mom was nowhere to be seen so she was probably at work or she was still asleep. I headed for my room. I realized the door was open. I went inside and saw Denise sitting on her bed unpacking.

"DENISE!" I squealed and gave her a big hug. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah, I am!" She said. We squealed and hugged again.

"When did you get back?" I asked.

"Last night. Your mom called me up and said you were sad and needed a little cheering up. So here I am." She explained.

"Yeah, I was really sad but I can tell you about that later, right now we have to have some girl time." I said. We decided to hang out by the pool. I went to get dressed in pink plaid sundress. I wore black sandals and put all my things inside my pink beach bag **(.com/hanging_out_with_girls/set?id=42255388)**.

"I just want you to meet someone. You'll love her." I said.

"Okay." Denise said. I lead her to Jo's apartment. I just knew that these two would be really close like me and Jo & me and Denise. I knocked on the door a few times. Jo opened the door.

"Hey Mikayla!" Jo said. We hugged each other.

"Hey, so I just wanted to introduce you to someone. Jo this Denise. Denise this is Jo." I said. They shook hands. "So I was thinking that the three of us girls would hang out by the pool today?" I asked.

"Sure." They both said.

"I'll just get my stuff, okay." Jo said. She let us in and we sat down on her couch.

"So, how did you and Jo meet?" Denise asked.

"Well, when you were out for an audition one day I went to the guy's apartment all sad, then Kendall asked if I wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, Jo and that's how we met." I said. Denise mouthed an 'o'. Jo came out of her room in a sundress too like me and Denise. We walked down to the pool hand in hand. We all got pink smoothies and sat down on one of the tables. We started talking about normal girl stuff, you know like boys and clothes. We continued talking until 3 boys whom we have never met came up to our table.

"Hello ladies." One of the boys said.

"Hi, do you need anything?" I said.

"Maybe your numbers." Another guy said. I raised my eyebrows. Just as I was about to respond 4 figures blocked our view of the three. It was the boys. _Of course._ I thought.

"Maybe you should just stay away from our girls." I heard Logan say.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" One of the still unknown guys said. I peeked out from behind Logan.

"Yeah, they're our boyfriends." I said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. The other boys looked shocked.

"Now I suggest you leave them alone or else." James said. Logan and Kendall cracked their knuckles while Carlos tapped his helmet. The other boys looked freaking scared. They looked at each other before running off. Our boys turned around to face us. They all still seemed to be really pissed. Me, Jo and Denise looked at each other. We got up and gave them hugs. I felt Logan relax when I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Calm down, Logie." I whispered in his ear.

"I know I should, babe but those guys just made me so mad." He said. I hugged him closer to me. I waited a while more before letting him go. I looked over at the other girls. Jo was still hugging Kendall, whispering something in his ear. And Denise was hugging… James? _Wait a second, Denise doesn't like players. I'll have to ask her about this later. _I thought. I then saw James give her a kiss on top of her head. She pulled her head away from James' chest and smiled at him. When we were all done calming them me and the girls stood in front of them.

"So do you girls wanna hang out?" Kendall asked us. Us girls looked at each other and crossed our arms.

"No." We all said.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Carlos it's our Girl's day out. So if you excuse us." Jo said. We all put one hand on our hip and walked away. Once we reached the park, we all laughed at how stupid we acted.

"Oh my god and then we just walked away like the Jennifers!" I said.

"Oh my god! I know right!" Denise said. We laughed again and sat down on an empty table.

"So Denise, what's going on between you and James?" I asked. She almost choked on the smoothie she was drinking.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" She stuttered. I looked at Jo. She shook her head.

"We saw you two a while ago hugging like there was no tomorrow." Jo said. Denise's eyes went wide.

"And I saw him kiss your head." I added. Denise blushed.

"Yeah, but you two were doing the same things!" She said.

"Well we have an excuse they're our boyfriends." Jo said. I nodded. Denise sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She said. Me and Jo squealed in delight. We leaned closer to Denise. "I've sorta had a crush on James." Me and Jo squealed again. She smiled.

"Awwww." We both said.

"But you two can't say a thing to anyone." Denise told us. We crossed our hearts. Denise smiled dreamily.

**By special request from Bama2012 I will stop putting Good? Bad? at the end of my chapters. :) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	21. Operation Get Denise and James Together

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated it's just that it's been a busy week with dance practice and our annual school fair. But NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to grrawsome and Bama2012 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 21**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

Me and Jo were hanging out on her apartment since Denise was out for an audition. I was thinking about how she and James would make such a cute couple and how they should go out and blah, blah, blah. I must've blanked out because next thing I knew Jo was shaking my shoulders.

"MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA SNAP OUT OF IT!" She yelled in my face.

"Okay, okay no need to yell." I said. She smiled.

"Okay. So what were you thinking about?" She asked.

"I was actually thinking of how cute of a couple Denise and James would be." I said.

"Oh my god I was thinking that too. They should totally get together! I mean Denise already likes him and it looks like James likes her too." She said.

"Oh my god we should totally get them together!" I said. We squealed in delight. Jo's dad passed by looking at us weirdly. We laughed.

"Okay if we're gonna do this we're gonna need some help." Jo said. I snapped my fingers

We stood in front of apartment 2J. It's weird how we find ourselves in front of this apartment very often. Carlos opened the door.

"MIKAYLA! JO!" He said happily and hugged us both tightly.

"Hey Carlitos!" I said.

"So what're you girls doing here?" He asked us.

"Well, we were wondering if you guys, minus James, could help us with a little plan." Jo said.

"Sure, I'll just get Kendall and Logan. Come in." He said. Carlos ran off to their rooms and called the other 2 boys. We sat down on the couch and started chatting excitedly about our plans. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. I turned around and saw Logan smiling at me. I returned his embrace. I lifted my head from his chest and we both leaned in for a kiss. When we separated Logan picked me up and sat me down on his lap and put an arm around my waist.

"So what's this plan that you girls have that does not involve James?" Logan asked.

"Well, it's about Denise and James." I said. Kendall and Logan looked confused as hell.

"Denise and James?" They both asked.

"Yeah, Denise told us that she likes him." I said.

"Oh, that's weird James told us that he likes Denise but he doesn't think she feels the same way so he let it go." Logan told me.

"That's it we have to get these two together." Jo said. We all nodded.

"So what's the plan, girls?" Kendall asked. I smirked and told them my plan.

A while later we were talking to an actor that we hired. The plan was to make James jealous by getting someone to flirt with Denise.

"So do you get the plan?" I asked the guy.

"Yeah, I guess it seems easy enough. So where's the girl?" He asked. I stood up from my seat and pointed at Denise who was sitting at a table reading a script.

"There." I told him. He nodded. "We'll be right here if you need us, okay?"

"Okay." He walked toward Denise. Me, Jo and the guys scrambled to find a good hiding spot. We found a bush and hid behind it. Logan handed me this hat with leaves and vines.

"Logie, what is this?" I whispered.

"Tree hat." He answered. He got it out of my hands and put it on my head. The hell? I looked over at Jo and saw she was wearing a tree hat as well so was the other boys. I looked at her confused and shrugged. We peeked over the bush and saw the actor was already talking to Denise.

"Hey there." He said to Denise. She looked up.

"Hi." She replied to him. I spotted James looking over at the two. He looked pretty damn angry. I nudged Logan with my elbow and pointed at James.

"It's working." I said happily. We turned our attention back to the two.

"So I just wanted to come over and tell you how beautiful you looked from a far but now that I've seen you closer I realized you're much more beautiful." He said. Denise blushed. She was about to reply when James stepped in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her.

"James? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that you're flirting with this guy you barely know!" He yelled at her.

"Why do you even care? We're not together anyways." She said.

"It's because I like you okay?" He said. Denise's jaw went slack. I gestured for the actor to leave since he's done his job well. He scurried away leaving James and Denise alone.

"What?" Denise asked.

"I like you Denise. As in like _like _you. At first, I felt that we'd just be friends but we started hanging out more and now I realize I like you more than just a friend." James said. Denise smiled.

"Well, I like _like_ you too, James." She said. They started to get closer to each other until they both leaned in and kissed. Me and Jo giggled like there was no tomorrow which was a big mistake.

"Mikayla? Jo?" Denise called out to us.

"Oh shit." I said.

"We shouldn't have done that." Jo said. They started to approach us.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked.

"Run?" Kendall suggested.

"RUN!" Logan said. We all ran off with Denise and James following behind us. And that's how we got Denise and James together.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**


	22. Kat's Crew?

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I've just been busy with school and stuff. I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. I had to do this twice because I wasn't happy with it. So, another sorry gift is that I will be making a (late) Valentine's Day chapter. It will probably be posted tomorrow or on Monday. I'M SO SORRY AGAIN! Thank you to FangedCutie, grrawsome and Bama2012 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, the episode Big Time Girl Group or any music.**

**ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER 22**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

Me and the guys walked in Rocque Records. They were singing their new son 'I Know You Know".

_Party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah. <em>They sang.

"When is Gustavo gonna get new posters." Kendall sung. We all laughed.

"Seriously, when is Gustavo gonna get rid of these ancient relics?" James said.

"Boyz City, now residing in middle-aged bandville." Logan said. We laughed and Logan put his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist. He placed a small kiss on my head. I smiled.

"Oh, and Angel Angel," Carlos said. The guys, even Logan, started talking about how hot they were and that they would take them out. I slapped Logan's chest, slightly hurt.

"Logan!" I said.

"Sorry babe." Logan said. He kissed my cheek and all my anger seemed to disappear.

"And shouldn't the Boys in the Attic poster be in the attic right now?" Kendall said.

"You know I think it's time for a new poster around here. And I think it should be Big Time-who are they?" James said. We looked at the poster on the wall. It had 3 young girls on it and apparently they're named Kat's Crew. We heard 'I Know You Know' blasting from the speakers but it wasn't the guys singing. It was Kat's Crew. We looked around confused.

"And who's singing our song?" Carlos said. We ran into the studio and found Kat's Crew singing.

"Ladies that sounded amazing!" Gustavo said.

"Uh, what is that?" James asked. Kelly and Gustavo turned to us.

"And why are they singing our song?" The other guys finished.

"That is Kat's Crew, my new girl group and it's not your song anymore. It's theirs." Gustavo said.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh." They sang. James squealed.

"Kelly, can we talk to you outside?" Kendall said.

"Why?" She said. The boys didn't even reply, instead dragged her off of her seat. I followed them as they brought her to Gustavo's office.

"Will you guys calm down?" Kelly said.

"A girl group? And they get our song? We love that song!" Carlos said.

"Oh, and they have a poster and we don't?" Logan said.

"We deserve an explanation." Kendall said.

"They're not even signed yet and Gustavo just made that poster to get Kat Sweet and her 'crew' excited about coming to Rocque Records." Kelly explained.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that Gustavo has already forgotten about us and he's moved on!" James said.

"Hm?" They all said and crossed their arms.

"Relax, Gustavo is not gonna forget about Big Time Rush." Kelly said.

"Yeah, guys you guys are his dogs. He'll never forget you." I said. I stood beside Kelly.

"So, Big Time! Big Time?" Gustavo came in. The guys looked at us as if to say 'SEE?'.

"RUSH!" Me and Kelly said.

"Right! Kick back a while because Kat's Crew is on fire and I want to work with them a little longer and not you." Gustavo said. I face palmed and James squealed. The guys all looked at each other.

"Okay guys relax; I'll go talk to Gustavo about this." Kelly said. She followed Gustavo.

"What are we gonna do? We're gonna be replaced!" Carlos said. They all looked so sad.

"Guys, you're not gonna be replaced. Just relax like Kelly said." I said. They were still pouting. "Aww, who needs a hug?" I said. I opened my arms and hugged each one of the guys. I stayed beside Logan when I was done with all of them.

"Thanks baby." Logan said, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on, let's go walk around the studio." I said. We all walked out of Gustavo's office. We walked for a while until we heard 'I Know You Know' blasting from the speakers again. We stood in front of the studio door, which had a big 'Keep Out' sign. The guys put their ears by the door and listened.

"Keep out? This is our studio." James said.

"Ugh and I had a really cool video idea for the song too. We're captains of this space ship and this evil space villain beams us down to his planet and zaps us with a dance ray." Carlos said. He pew-ing sounds. "But we hit him with our secret weapon." He made more pew-ing sounds with some exploding sounds. "And we defeat him." We complimented his idea. I even had to admit that it was pretty cool.

"Which is why it should be our song cause we sing way better than them. Oh, and their poster is stupid" James said.

"A-hem" We turned around and saw Kat's Crew. "One, this is going to be our studio soon. Two, we sing way better than you. And three, where's your poster?" Kat said. James squealed AGAIN. They pretended to look for something. Okay, these girls are really rude.

"Logan." Kendall said.

'Well, they're clearly younger than us and girls, so beating them up isn't an option." Logan said. "Uhh, accept defeat and welcome them to Rocque Records?" The girls nodded.

"Just tell Gustavo to give us our song back and we'll think about it." James said.

"Forget it." They said. They are really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well, we're better dancers than you!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, they are!" I said.

"Which is very important in music videos and is exactly how we're going to win our song back." Kendall said. The boys did this move that Mr X taught them.

"What can you do?" I said.

"Oh, we'll show you what we can do." Kat said. They walked away. I followed them to the dance studio. I saw Mr X and Gustavo talking.

"Hey girls do you need something? And Mikayla why are you with them?" Gustavo said.

"Because I am." I said. I shot him a death glare.

"Okay, then." Gustavo said.

"We just wanted to show Mr X the steps we were practicing." Kat said way too sweetly.

"Okay girls, show me what you got." Mr X said. He played the music and they started dancing. My jaw dropped. They were actually really good.

"They dance better than Big Time Rush and will excel in a video." Mr X said.

"Great ladies, take a break and take a look around the studio which could be yours." Gustavo said. They both left. I rolled my eyes. Kat smirked at me. She turned around and banged the keys on the piano behind them. The boys popped out from the back and were holding their ears. They groaned.

"Looks like the cats." Kat said.

"Are taking over the dog house!" The other two continued. The meowed and left the studio.

"Oh, they're sassy. We're not good with sassy!" James said.

"Hey! We are very good with sassy!" Kendall said.

We decided to go stay in the break room for a while. We saw Kat's Crew there but I decided to ignore them. They boys sat on the couches and I sat on the arm of Logan's couch. This time he put his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"We are Big Time Rush, we can totally take three 14 year old girls." Kendall said. Kat's Crew turned around to look at us.

"You can't hit us!" They said.

"We know!" The boys responded.

"Just give them their song back! It was theirs first!" I said.

"Yeah, plus we have an awesome idea with villains and space ships." Carlos said. They all started making pew sounds.

"This music video is taking place in an alley with dancing, explosions and stars us not you!" Kat said. The other girls meowed at us.

"Yeah, well this song has a rap in it and only Logain knows what's what!" James said.

"CHECK IT!" Logan stood up and put on some sunglasses. "Don't wanna get nasty but this is rocks. This is Big Time Rush's house not a kitty litter box. You got poster's on the wall but it ain't no thing cause we're gonna rock this put and put posters on the wall…eventually. CHICKA CHICKA WHAT?" Logan looked at us. I gave him a 'what are you doing?' look. "It was too much pressure okay?"

Kat pushed Logan back in his seat. I rubbed his arms. "Listen up now cause this is how it goes. This is Kat's house now and for stupid bros. And I mean it when I scream it and no need to read between it cause you know that we always attack it. Big Time Rush is gonna end up like Boys in the Attic just another distant memory on the wall." Kat rapped. God, this bitch is really getting irritating. We stood up.

"You can't hit us!" They said. The boys sat back down but I was not gonna let this girl say another bad thing about my boys.

"They can't but I can!" I said. I lunged myself at her. We started pulling each other's hair and clawing at any skin that was exposed. I felt a pair of arms pull me away from Kat. I turned my head and saw it was Logan. Kat was being held back by the two other girls from Kat's Crew.

"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" I screamed.

"No, baby calm down." Logan whispered in my ear. I started to relax. I sent a glare to Kat. She and her crew walked away. I brushed my hair back into place. The boys were looking at me weirdly.

"What? You wouldn't beat them up!" I defended. They laughed.

"Mikayla! Chill, it's just that we have never seen girls fight before." Kendall said.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" James said.

"That's my girl!" Logan said and wrapped me in a hug. I giggled.

"Hey guys, how did Boys in the Attic end up anyway?" Carlos asked. We shrugged. We ran to Gustavo's office and opened his laptop. Logan sat down and searched for Boys in the Attic. He opened a Wikipedia page.

"Boys in the Attic also known as B.I.A. was Producer Gustavo Rocque's first successful band. But, quickly fell out of favour and dropped from the label soon after Rocque Records signed girl group Angel Angel." Logan read. Why did that sound so familiar?

"Just like us!" James said.

"Where are they now?" Kendall asked.

"Uhh, Boys in the Attic still reside in L.A. and are working at on a comeback at their studio." Logan replied.

"Map it." Carlos said. Logan pressed a button and printed a map. We took the BTR mobile and drove to B.I.A's studio. We found ourselves in an empty alley. Kendall looked at the map once again just to see if we were in the right place. I was a little scared at this point.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, my voice quivering a little.

"According to the fan site which has 9 followers." Logan said. I clung onto his arm. He gave me a comforting smile. He stepped forward and knocked on the door which caused me to let go of his arm. He stood back next to me and draped his arm over my shoulders. The doors opened and these 4 men came out and posed.

"Big Time Rush, been expecting you." The man with the beanie and plaid shirt said. He kind of reminded me of Kendall for a while. They let us in to their attic. _Weird…_I thought. We sat down on the chairs and looked around for a while.

"So you actually live in an attic?" Carlos asked.

"Just till our comeback blows up!" The guy with the beanie said. They all started dancing except for the guy sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, um, why is he reading a medical book and not dancing?" Logan asked.

"I always wanted to be a doctor so if this doesn't work I'm gonna go to med school." The guy on the couch said. We all looked at Logan. He sent me a 'help' look. I held his hand for comfort.

"You guys have a comb on you or a sandwich?" The fat guy said. He wiggled his fingers in his face like James does.

"The pretty one." The guy with the beanie said. James whimpered. This day is getting really weird.

"Look we just need to know what happened to you guys!" Kendall said.

"What happened to B.I.A is the same thing that's happening to B.T.R. We walk into the studio one day and there's a poster of Angel Angel up on the wall. Ha, singing one of our songs." The guy with the beanie said. Logan held his head in his hands. I rubbed his back. "And the next thing you know bye bye Boys in the Attic. KICK IT!" They all started dancing. We suddenly heard a female's voice telling them to keep it down. "MOM! WE'RE REHEARSING UP HERE!" He yelled.

"So, this whole thing started when you lost a song to a new girl group?" James asked.

"Yup." They all said. We all decided to go back to Rocque Records. The boys came up with this plan to make sales projections reports to persuade Gustavo not to hire Kat's Crew. It was pretty stupid but I would do anything not to get those 3 girls hired. They made charts and stuff. They even dressed up in suits.

"Hey babe, can you help me with my tie?" Logan asked me.

"Sure." I said, smiling. I got it from his hands and started to tie it. When I finished, I looked up and met his eyes. "I think you look pretty handsome, Logie." I said. He leaned in and connected our lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held my hips. We kissed for a while before we separated but kept our eyes locked.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Logan asked. I giggled.

"You do every day actually." I said.

"Hmm, that's not enough." He said. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed. He put me down and started peppering my face with small kisses. In between kisses he would say 'I love you'.

"Logie stop! You're tickling me!" I said. He stopped and faced me. He had a big goofy smile on his face.

"I love you so much." He said.

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me on my forehead and held my hand. We walked out and the guys were waiting for us.

"Took you long enough." Kendall teased. I smiled. "Now Mikayla, I need you to go get Gustavo and Kelly. Okay?" I nodded and went to look for Gustavo and Kelly. I found them in the studio.

"Hey Gustavo, the guys said they wanted to have a chat with you." I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure actually." I lied.

"Fine but let's make this quick." He and Kelly stood up. I lead them to the practice room. I put a jar of water in front of them and sat down beside Kelly.

"we've brought you two here to show you some startling numbers if you decide to sign Kat's Crew." Kendall said. He and James dropped the red cloth they were holding to show Logan.

"If you look at these projections carefully, you'll see. Big Time Rush's record sales with no girl group in the studio sky rocket. Making Rocque Records an estimated 451 million dollars." Logan said. I sighed dreamily.

"I love it when he talks nerdy." I said a little too loudly. Kelly gave me a loving look.

"But with 2 bands in the studio sales will plummet, Rocque Records goes bankrupt and you get so stressed you die." James said.

"Are you through?" Gustavo asked. The guys chuckled.

"We just saved your life." Carlos said.

"But according to our sales projections report, sales profits with Kat's Crew will be 1 billion dollars." Kat said. My jaw dropped. James squealed.

"Oh, and according to this pie chart, girl groups rock and boys are stupid." Kelly said.

"That is so not true!" The guys said.

"Yes it is!" The girls replied. They started bickering and shouting. It got so bad that they started barking and meowing at each other. I covered my ears because it was starting to get to noisy.

"STOOOP! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Gustavo yelled. "Now Cats, if you wanna sign with my awesome label you will stop being stupid like the dogs. And dogs, STOP BEING STUPID!"

"Both sides have been warned." Kelly said. They left. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"You're not gonna stop being stupid are you?" Kat asked.

"You've seen the research haven't you?" Kendall said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever." Kat said. They left the practice room but not without Kat hitting my shoulder when she passed by.

"I am seriously gonna kill that bitch!" I said. I groaned.

"Don't worry Mikayla, we've got a plan." James said. I raised my eyebrows.

The guys stood with bags of food and bottles of spray paint.

"Cats, hate mess." James said.

"So, we become the sloppiest dogs in town." Carlos said. He put his head in the bag of popcorn.

"Make this the grossest studio in town and…" Logan said. I cringed because I had to work here too.

"They get disgusted and sign a contract with not Gustavo. LET'S GET MESSY!" Kendall said. I watched as they started making things messy and dirty. They broke a lot of stuff that I already lost count, Logan even spray painted 'Dogs Rule!' on the wall. They came to stand beside me to admire their work. They were too busy cheering that they didn't notice that Gustavo came in the room. My eyes widened. I nudged the guys, they saw Gustavo.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Gustavo yelled.

"Not our best plan is what this is!" James yelled.

"You think?" I said.

"RUN!" They screamed, pulling me along with them. Next thing I knew I was helping the guys put grease on the dance floor.

"Cats are neat." Carlos said.

"So, when they keep slipping and sliding on the Rocque Records dance floor…" James said.

"They will yell at Gustavo and quit." Kendall said. We laughed.

"What are you doing now?" Gustavo screamed. He came running towards us. We signalled him to stop but he didn't and ended up slipping on the floor. He slipped so much that he ran straight into the wall and made a big hole. Kelly peeked from the hole, shocked. We looked at each other and ran. Well, kind of and once again I was dragged into another one of their plans. We all hid behind the couch.

"Cats hate stink." Kendall said.

"Which is why, they'll run to a different studio when they get a whiff of a big time stink bomb." James said. Carlos held up a stink bomb and threw it in the girls' bathroom. It exploded and he ran to hide with us.

"I can't believe Gustavo gave his private bathroom to a girl group." Logan said. I rolled my eyes. Then, Kat's Crew suddenly came out with gas masks.

"He didn't." Kat said. One of the girls put her hand on the sign that said 'GIRLS' and pulled it off, revealing the original sign.

"Oh, no." I said. Gustavo came out. I ducked my head back into the back of the couch.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY" Gustavo yelled.

"Behind the couch." I heard Kat say. We popped out of our hiding place.

"Is this is a bad time to discuss about getting a poster on the wall." Logan said. I smacked his chest. Gustavo came running towards us. We all ran out of the studio with Gustavo chasing us. When we got outside, Gustavo closed the door on us. I groaned.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"He's gonna pick them over us." James said.

"I'm freaking out!" Carlos said.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do. Let history repeat itself." Kendall said. He took out his phone and dialled a number. We went to a convenience store and picked up some stuff. After, we went to the same alley we went to a while ago and met up with Boys in the Attic again. We put the stuff they ordered on the table.

"Okay, we've gotten you everything you've asked for." Kendall said.

"Now, how do we use this stuff to take down Kat's Crew?" James asked.

"First, we eat this food." The guy in the beanie said. He tossed a sandwich to the guy in the hoodie.

"I take a sponge bath." The guy dressed like Logan said. He grabbed a sponge and soap. "AYO!"

"Oh yeah, now I can dance." The fat guy said. He was rubbing cream on his leg.

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up." I mumbled to Logan, holding onto his arm.

"Now, when we were trying to destroy Angel Angel we'd egg them every time came to the studio." The beanie guy said.

"Eggs, got it!" Carlos wrote down on his note pad. I scrunched my eyebrows, probably because I was still on the verge of throwing up or of how stupid B.I.A was. "What else?"

"Stay up all night, like we did, prank calling them so they're too tired to sing in the morning. Burn!" The hoodie guy said.

"Wait, if you spent all your time pestering Angel Angel, when did you find time to practice your music?" Logan asked. I nodded.

"This isn't about music; it's about getting rid of a girl group!" Beanie guy said. "Now, how much do you guys know about flaming poop bags?"

"Oh, there it goes again." I mumbled. Logan rubbed my back. Carlos was starting to write it down again when Kendall stopped him.

"Why aren't you writing this down? You don't wanna end up like this do you?" Fat guy said.

"We will if we keep acting like this." Kendall said.

"Hey man, you guys are gonna be killed in this business. All Gustavo cares about is money and once Kat's Crew out sells Big Time Rush, you guys are gonna be big time finished." Beanie guy said. All the guys looked shocked while I just crossed my arms. "Yup, that's what I'm talking about. Huh what's that? 1 2! Uhuh! KICK IT!" They started dancing again. We all stepped back slowly and broke into a run. We headed back to Rocque Records to talk to Gustavo. When we got there, we saw Gustavo, Kelly and Kat's Crew sitting down.

"Dogs, Cat, I'm glad you're here. Sit down!" Gustavo ordered. Kat's Crew waved at us. I rolled my eyes.

"This does not look good." James whispered to us. We took a seat on the empty chairs.

"I have something to say to all of you. I love both bands at this table but I will not go through what I went through back in the 90's. Now, Kat's Crew is extremely talented can dance, can sing amazingly." Gustavo said. The guys put their heads on the table. "BUT! The dogs have always stuck by me and I have to do the same and stick with them no matter how stupid they are." Gustavo said. I smiled.

"You girls are great and somebody is going to make you stars just not here at Rocque Records." Kelly said. I waved bye to them.

"C'mon crew. Let's roll." Kat said. They stood up.

"Wait!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos said, standing up.

"What? No wait!" James and I said at the same time.

"James! MIkayla! Get up!" Kendall said. I pouted and stood up. "Kat's Crew is extremely talented and you should definitely sign them Gustavo."

"Yeah, we were the one that acted like jerks not them." Logan said.

"We got jealous. They got a poster we didn't get a poster." Carlos said.

"And we don't wanna live in an attic with gout." James said.

"Yeah, it's not a pretty sight!" I said.

"We'll stay on 1 condition. You guys sing 'I Know You Know'." Kat said.

"We'll sing it on 1 condition." Kendall said.

"You do the rap!" We all said. Kat smiled.

"And you guys can be in our space ship music video where we crush the evil villain with our secret weapon!" Carlos said. This time I joined them making the pewing and exploding sounds.

"Can the villain come down into an alley where there's dancing and explosions?" Kat asked. She and Kat's Crew started making the same sounds too.

"YEAH!" Me and the guys said. We all started making weird sounds.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I am the producer here. I make all the music and video decisions." Gustavo said.

"Really? You think you can beat the dogs and the cats?" Kelly asked. She crossed her arms. We followed and crossed our own arms.

"Yes, because I am the big dog and the king of the jungle and I say no space ship explosive alley video!" Gustavo screamed.

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<em>

Kendall sat on seat all decked out in space gear and so was the other guys. I joined Kat's Crew at the back. We were wearing space inspired dresses. An 'EVILVILLAIN ALERT' came on the giant screen in front of us and Gustavo's face came on.

_Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can_

Logan was working on this computer when the guys got zapped by Gustavo. Gustavo shot them with a dance ray.

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right<p>

The guys started dancing uncontrollably. Me and Kat's Crew opened the secret weapon.

Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<p>

Kat blasted Gustavo's guards on the left and on the right. We jumped off the platform and Kat blasted Gustavo.

I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin'<p>

Carlos got the dance ray. We all ran back to the platform and Carlos hit us with the dance ray.

We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<p>

For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'

We all started dancing. We shot back into the space ship. Carlos handed Kendall the dance ray and placed it in the secret weapon box and closed it.

Woah, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Woah, oh

We all cheered. The music video was a success. I gave Logan a big hug. I gave Kat a high 5. We stopped fighting when we said our apologies to each other and now were really good friends.

"Yes, now one more thing before my cats and dogs leave me so I can get my peace and quiet." Gustavo said.

"And this is way overdue." Kelly said. Gustavo pulled the red cloth revealing a Big Time rush poster. The guys cheered. I smiled. They totally deserve it.

"And what about our poster?" Kat asked.

"What about your poster?" I asked. They pointed to their poster. We looked and saw Boys in the Attic vandalising it. They saw us and stopped. Beanie guy struck a pose.

"KICK IT!" He said. They all started to dance away causing havoc. Gustavo looked at me and the guys for an explanation.

"They're making a comeback." We said.

"I've heard." Gustavo said. They continued dancing away. We waved to them and laughed. We decided to go home after a long day of plotting and making destruction.

This was definitely a day that will go down in Rocque Records history.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	23. It's Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note: I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN! I know i promised the Valentine's chapter to be up by Monday but the internet in our house crashed for like a week and it just got fixed today. SO SUPER SORRY! Here have my apology cookies *hands cookies*. Thank you to FootballandBTR for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**ENJOY! :)**

**CHAPTER 23**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

February 14, 2012.

Valentine's Day.

I spent 16 years of my life spending Valentine's Day alone and now I get to spend it with my amazing boyfriend. Out of excitement, I jumped off of my bed and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and went to look for a nice outfit for today. I decided on a red knit sweater and skinny jeans. I wore some navy coloured sandals. I put on some light make up and went out to have breakfast. I greeted my mom and Denise a Happy Valentine's Day.

"So, Denise what are you and James gonna do today?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure and I like it that way. I love surprises." She said. We giggled. I heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, I'll get it." I stood up and went for the door. When I opened it, I was shocked to see no one there. I looked around the hallway and didn't find anything until I looked down and saw a huge bouquet of roses. I took the gently placed card and opened it.

_Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful. I'm so sorry but I can't be with you today, Gustavo's making us record some songs today. I promise to make it up to you. I love you._

_-Logan_

I read the note and sighed. I picked up the bouquet and went back in to my apartment. My mom gasped when she saw it.

"Honey, it's beautiful." She gushed.

"I know right?" I smiled but it quickly faltered when I remembered the note.

"Why the long face, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"Logan has to record some songs today and he can't spend Valentine's with me." I said. I looked down.

"So, does that mean James can't spend Valentine's with me either?" Denise asked. I nodded. She looked down as well.

"Aw girls, it'll be okay." My mom said. She stood up and stood behind us. She put her arms around our shoulders and rubbed them. "You always get to spend time with them anyways."

"Yeah mom, but this is different. It's Valentine's Day!" I said. I put my head in my hands.

"What about this? Why don't you girls take Jo, since she probably has no plans for Valentine's either, and go to the mall. Maybe it'll get your mind off of things." Mom said.

"Mrs Smith, that's actually a pretty good idea." Denise said. My mom smiled proudly.

"Yeah, mom. Thanks." I said. I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. We finished up breakfast and cleaned the tables. Me and Denise then went to our rooms to grab our bags.

"Bye Mom!" I said.

"Bye! Have fun girls!" She said.

"We will mom." I said. I closed the door. We went to Jo's apartment. We knocked on her door and Jo opened it.

"Hey girls!" Jo said. We hugged each other. "Let me guess, the guys are recording some songs and they can't spend Valentine's with us." We looked at her weirdly because we were just about to tell her that. "Kendall called a while ago." She said pointing to her phone. I nodded.

"So my mom told us to go to the mall to get our minds off of things. You in?" I asked.

"Yeah, we all have nothing to do anyways." Jo said. We all laughed. "Let me just get my bag. Within seconds she was back and we went to the mall. Once we got there, we instantly regretted it because all around us were happy couples and hearts.

"Okay, am I the only one feeling depressed?" Denise broke the silence.

"I am." Jo said.

"Me too." I said. We decided to go shopping around for a while but it just got us even more depressed seeing all the hearts on the walls. I groaned.

"This is not how I imagined myself spending Valentine's." I said.

"I know. I thought I would be spending Valentine's with Kendall and having the time of my life." Jo said.

"So did I, I was thinking James had this whole romantic date set up for us." Denise said. We all sighed.

"So, should we just head back? This isn't helping us at all." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." Jo said. Denise nodded her head. We all went back to the Palmwoods.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back to the apartment." I said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later okay, M." Denise said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I waved to my 2 best friends and went back to the apartment. I used my key to open the door and went in. I saw my mom sitting on the couch looking at old photo albums.

"Hey mom!" I said. "I'm back." I gave her a kiss and sat beside her.

"Hi honey, what are you doing here so early?" She asked.

"We just didn't feel like going to the mall." I said.

"Lots of lovey dovey couples?" She said.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Aww, it's okay sweetheart. Oh by the way, someone sent a package to you. I put it in your room." She said. I looked at her. She motioned for me to go. She gently pushed me off of the couch. I jogged to my room and saw a big white box on my bed. I went closer and saw a note on top. I picked up the card.

_Happy Valentine's again, Mikayla. Wear this and meet me up later. I'll have someone pick you up at 7. I love you._

_-Logan_

I smiled. I put the note down and gently opened the box. I took the white wrapping paper out and gasped. I pulled out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a dark purple dress with a bow around the waist and light pettycoat. It had delicate embroidery on it. I checked my phone. It was 5:30.

"Shit!" I said. I quickly put the dress carefully back in the box. I took a shower and quickly dried my hair. I put on the dress and a pair of silver strappy heels. I put on a smoky eye makeup and pink lipstick. I put on a silver bracelet to complete the look. I stood in front of the mirror and admired the dress. I checked my phone again and saw it was already 6:50. I went out of my room. My mom gasped when she saw me.

"Oh, honey you look so pretty." Mom said. She was starting to tear up.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"That boy really loves you. He's a keeper." She said. I smiled. I gave her a kiss and told her not to wait up for me. I walked through the lobby and waited. I heard a car coming then a huge limo stopped right in front of me. I watched as the driver's door opened and Freight Train came out.

"Hi Freight Train!" I said.

"Hey Mikayla. So Logan said that he wants me to pick you up and drive you to his 'special meeting place'." He said. I giggled. "Oh, and he told me to let you wear this." He held out a black blindfold. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about keeping everything a surprise." He said with a shrug. I sighed and got the blindfold and tied it around my eyes. Freight Train guided me to the car and closed the door. I then felt the engine run and we started driving. I waited in darkness for a while. I felt the car come to a stop. I heard the door open.

"Okay Mikayla, just hold my hand and I'll guide you." I heard Freight Train's voice. I held his hand and I let him guide me to wherever Logan wanted me to be. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now." I gently tugged the knot behind my head and it came off. I adjusted my eyes. I gasped when I saw the sight in front of me. There was a gazebo in the middle of rows of trees. The trees were decked out with sparkling lights that looked like stars. There were violinists playing soft music. In the gazebo, I saw Logan dressed up in a tux. He was standing there with a rose in his hand. I smiled.

"Have fun, Mikayla. Take care of her Logan!" Freight Train said. He left as I made my way to Logan. He walked closer to me and we met halfway. I hugged him

"Logan, this is beautiful." I mumbled into his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said. I blushed. He handed me the rose. "This is for you." I held it.

"Wait, I thought Gustavo was making you guys record some songs today?" I asked.

"I just said that so your mom could get you and the girls out of the Palmwoods for a while to put the dresses in each of your rooms." He explained.

"So, all of this was a part of your little plan?" I said.

"Yup." He said. I giggled. "So shall we?" He gestured to the table waiting. He held out his arm for me to take.

"We shall." I said. I took his arm and he led me to the table. He pulled the chair and let me sit down before pushing the chair closer to the table. Then waiters came out of nowhere and placed plates of food in front of us. We started to eat and we talked. When we finished eating, Logan got up and stood beside me.

"Would you like to dance?" He said, holding out his hand.

"I would love to dance." I said. I held his hand. He motioned for the violinists to start playing some more. He pulled me close to him. His hand held mine and the other was rested on my waist. We swayed to the music for a while.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said. "Turn around." I looked at him confused but did as what he said. I stood there waiting for something to happen. I suddenly felt a something cold hit my chest. I looked down and saw a beautiful necklace being put on me. It had a small heart charm. I turned around to face Logan. He was beaming.

"So that you'll always remember that you have my heart." He said. I smiled and gave him a hug. We pulled away from the hug only to connect our lips in a loving kiss. It was slow and passionate just like every kiss should. We parted looking into each other's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mikayla. I love you." He said.

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you too." I said. I gave him a another hug and danced the rest of the night away.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	24. Supertastic Super 6 To The Rescue!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New chapter! I'm sorry that I don't update as much like before because of school. But don't worry I only have 2 more weeks of school and I'm free for the summer. Which means...MORE UPDATES! YAY! So anyways, thanks to grawwsome and FootballandBTR for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the episode Big Time Superheroes or the song Blow Your Speakers Out or any of the songs in general.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

_So hop in your ride  
>Roll your windows down<br>cause tonight's your night  
>get lost in the sound<br>gotta crank the music loud  
>baby blow your speakers out (Your speakers out) <em>

The guys sang in perfect harmony. Me and Kelly were nodding and swaying in the back. After they sang the last note they put down their headphones and waited for Gustavo's reaction. Gustavo pressed a button on the sound board.

"PRINT IT!" He said. We all cheered.

"BTR's new album is complete!" Kendall said.

"With 12 new songs!" Carlos said.

"And a new attitude." Logan and James said.

"And it's gonna set BTR to new heights." Gustavo said. "And nobody could stop us!" We all cheered again not knowing what would happen in the next few hours. We stood in front of the computer screen with cups of root beer in our hands. We waited for the songs to upload.

"Come on, come on!" The guys said. When the screen showed that the upload was complete we all cheered.

"And now we make our ceremonial march to our digital storage room and grab our big time hard drive and get it to the CD making place." Gustavo said. We followed him outside the studio.

"Looking for this?" A man in a hawk…superhero…outfit slash costume came out.

"Hawk! What're you doing here?" Gustavo said.

"And why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked.

"Oh,I'm crazy now." He said. I only have one word to describe how I was feeling right now: Confused. So, I decided to step forward and find out what the heck was going.

"Okay. Hold up!" All of their eyes looked at me. "Who are you anyways?" I said.

"Well, my name is Hawk and I want revenge on those boys because they were the one that put me in jail!" Hawk said.

"You put him in jail?" I asked the guys.

"Because he kidnapped us and almost ruined our first concert performance!" James said.

"Oh. Okay, I get it. Go on." I said. I stepped back in my place beside Logan.

"Okay, now that your little princess is done interrogating, we can continue. Where was I? Oh yeah! And I'm stealing your hard drive to get my revenge!" He said.

"I am not a little princess!" I whispered to Logan. "Am I?" I looked at him.

"You're my little princess." He whispered back. I smiled. We turned our heads back to the action.

"Give us that hard drive right now!" Kelly said.

"No." Hawk said.

"This looks like a job for…" James said. He pulled out a purple bandana. "Him."

"No, it doesn't." Kendall said. He pushed James' hand down.

"Because there's 7 of u and only one of you." Carlos said. Hawk chuckled.

"Guess again. Hawk Men!" He called. 3 burly guys stepped out in costume as well. We recoiled. "You know James gives a lot of time to design cool henchmen costumes and plan cool escapes. KAW!" He pulled out this capsule and smashed it on the ground. It erupted in a puff of smoke. When, the smoke cleared, Hawk and his Hawk men were nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone!" Kelly said.

"And so is our entire 2nd album!" Gustavo yelled.

"Okay, we have to call the police!" I said.

"Got it!" Logan said. He whipped out his cell phone and started to dial numbers. A few minutes later, Rocque Records was filled with cops searching and gathering evidence.

"Right now, we possibly can't identify anyone except that it's-" The cop got cut off by Gustavo.

"IT'S HAWK! ARREST HIM! IT'S HAWK!" He screamed.

"Except that it's someone disguised as a nutbag." The commissioner said. He pointed to the picture taken from the surveillance cameras. "Now, we'll do a full investigation as soon as we can."

"As soon as you can?" We all asked.

"We need to ship our album which is on that hard drive today!" Kelly said.

"Oh, really? Well in that case, let me get our special boy band task force on this ASAP." The commissioner said sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows. James and Carlos cheered.

"He's being sarcastic." Logan whispered to Gustavo loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mhm, he is. Besides, I have other crimes I have to deal with today. A naked mugger, a pawn store hold- up and 3 cats stuck in trees." The cop said. Suddenly, we heard voice come out from the other cop's walkie talkie. "Make that: 4 cats. Get out there Brown! Besides, why don't you just download your back up files? You do have back up files right?" With that the commissioner left.

"CONTROL ROOM!" Gustavo said. We all ran to the control room. I sat down on the chair.

"Search Blow Your Speakers Out and the file should come up." Kendall ordered. I typed it in and hit enter. Nothing. Carlos screamed.

"He must've hacked in and stole all our song files!" Logan said.

"Wait, why is Blow your speakers Out showing out on a web link?" James said. I clicked the link and some guy named Zwagger appeared on the screen.

"Who's hot new artist Zwagger?" I asked.

"And why can you pre order Blow Your Speakers Out on his hot new album?" Gustavo said.

"And Paralyzed, and Superstar, and all of our songs!" Carlos said.

"What label is he on?" Gustavo asked. I pressed a few buttons and picture of Hawk Records appeared on the screen.

"Hawk's recording our new songs and releasing them before we do." Gustavo said. We all screamed.

"Let's get to Hawk Records!" Gustavo screamed. We got on a van and drove to Hawk Records. We jumped off the van.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Carlos said.

"I think we should call the police again!" Kelly said.

"So what, they can tell us to wait a couple of days again while they save some cats?" Gustavo said.

"I think it's time for him!" James said. He pulled out 2 purple bandanas and started to spin around until Carlos stopped him. "The only way to defeat super villains is with super heroes."

"All we have to do is get into Hawk Records and steal back our hard drive." Kendall said. He pushed Gustavo down and when they stood back up they had ropes and sledgehammers. "Normal burglar style."

"You do realize that breaking and entering is against the law right?" Logan said. I nodded.

"May I remind you that in that studio is the only copy of BTR's 2nd album. Now, who's in?" Gustavo said.

Logan sighed. "Give me the bold cutters." He said. Gustavo handed it to him.

"Sledge hammer please!" Carlos said. Kendall tossed it to him.

"Kelly you keep the van up and running, Mikayla you come with us and guard the door." Kendall said. I nodded. He faced James. "And you can wear one bandana." He grabbed the 2 bandanas from James' hands. James fixed his bandana.

"Let's get our songs back!" James said. We all ran into Hawk Records. I stood by the door to Hawk's office.

"Good luck guys!" I whispered. I gave Logan a good luck kiss on the cheek. They all went in. I stayed out and looked at both sides of the hall way. When I turned my head to the right, a hand suddenly wrapped around my mouth and one around my waist. I struggled to get free and even tried to scream through the man's hand. The strange man carried me off to the control room. He sat me down on a chair and tied a piece of cloth around my mouth and tied my hands behind my back. I squirmed in my seat. I pulled on the restraints on my hands. I didn't stop until I heard the door open. I saw Hawk come in. He smiled when he saw me tied to the chair. I sent a death glare at him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He said. I screamed curses at me but it was muffled by the cloth around my mouth. "Uh, uh. Screaming won't do any good, sweetheart. Now, why don't we give your friends a little call? Shall we?" He turned on the computer. He laughed into the screen. I raised my eyebrows. I saw Gustavo, Kelly and the guys appear on the screen in front of Hawk.

"There are 3 things a super villain must do: Laugh evilly, Seek revenge and show up on various screens unexpectedly." Hawk said.

"You'll never get away with this Hawk!" I heard Gustavo say.

"Oh, but I am. In fact, I've just put a little Zwagger on your song Superstar which is going to turn him into a superstar." Hawk said bringing Zwagger into the frame.

"That's song 6! He's halfway there!" Carlos said.

"Did you say his song Superstar?" Zwagger asked.

"Okay." Hawk pushed him away. "And if you even think of coming to get your hard drive back, maybe you should see this first." He turned the screen to face me. I screamed through the cloth but I knew they couldn't understand me.

"MIKAYLA! I SWEAR IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILLYOU!" Logan shouted at the screen. I've never seen him so angry before. The other guys looked shocked too.

"Now, now. No need for that all I'm asking is that you won't do a thing about this certain issue and your little princess over here will be safe and sound." Hawk said. He brushed my hair gently. I saw Logan get up and about to attack the screen when James pulled him back.

"So, I'm bait?" I said but it came out as a muffle.

"And why don't you think of this as a name for my new CD? It's called…KAW!" Hawk said. Gustavo closed the chat. He turned back to me. "Now, sweetheart I have to record more songs with Zwagger. You just stay still. Then again, you don't have a choice!" Hawk said before he before he burst into fits of laughter. I watched as he recorded more songs. I hated it because: one, I couldn't do anything to stop this and two; I was tied up to a chair. I watched in horror as he finished all the songs in the album.

"And that makes 12." He said. "Hawk Men!" Hawk said. The Hawk Men suddenly appeared. One of them picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed. My face hit the man's back. I groaned.

"Yes! All 12 songs are complete! Now to upload your album to the web and get my revenge." Hawk said to Zwagger. I squealed again.

"Think again Hawk!" I heard a voice that sounded kinda like Gustavo. I lifted my head and was shocked with the view I saw. Gustavo and the guys were wearing these crazy superhero outfits and Kelly was wearing a bowl on her head. I would've laughed if it was a normal day.

"Who are they?" Zwagger asked.

"We are the Supertastic Super 6." James said.

"You said super twice." Hawk said.

"You bet he did!" They all said.

"We want our songs back now!" Kelly said.

"And I want my girlfriend back!" Logan said. I smiled.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Hawk said. They all prepared to fight. I was thrown up in the air when they started fighting I screamed and closed my eyes. I braced myself for impact but instead I felt arms catch me instead. I opened my eyes and saw Logan wearing a superhero doctor costume. He put me down and took off my binds from my hands and mouth. When he was done, I gave him a hug.

"I knew you'd come for me." I said.

"Of course, I would." He said. He pulled down his mask and gave me a quick peck on the lips before man attacked him from behind. I crawled and hid behind a desk. I saw Zwagger was hiding behind it too.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"Hi. So what's all this about?" He asked. I told him the whole story. "So all those songs I recorded were stolen from Big Time Rush?" I nodded. He nodded. We crawled out from behind the desk when the cops came. I saw Zwagger crawl to the control room. I stepped out from my hiding place and stood beside Logan.

"Do you see this? Can you believe what I'm seeing? I thought I told you guys to stay away from Hawk Records!" The commissioner said.

"Commissioner! They broke in and attacked me! I think you know what to do." Hawk said. I scoffed.

"Yes. Arrest him for stealing Big Time Rush's 2nd album." The commissioner said. One of the guards cuffed Hawk.

"What? No, you can't prove anything!" Hawk said.

"We checked local costume shops to see who bought a hawk costume and we found this receipt." The commissioner held up a receipt.

"But that could be any Hawk!" Hawk said. I rolled my eyes.

"And we found your comment card where under reason for purchase you checked revenge!" I smiled.

"Who cares? You'll never find your precious hard drive!" Hawk said.

"You mean this one? He's been talking to it all day saying revenge is mine and freaking me out!" Zwagger said.

"Wow! Thanks Zwagger!" I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He left holding his cheek. Logan gave me a look. I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss as well.

"You traitor!" Hawk called at him. "I'll get you Big Time Rush! I'll be back! Ka- KAW!" He said. The cops also arrested the Hawk Men. The commissioner looked at the hard drive for a while then threw it to Gustavo. We all rejoiced.

"Wait, I thought I told you guys I would handle this?" The commissioner said.

"Are we in trouble?" We all asked.

"No, in fact I could use an action squad like that I can call when disaster strikes this fine city and it's too much for me to handle!" He said.

"Well commissioner, I think I speak for the entire Supertastic Super 6 and our little princess when I say we're willing and ready to serve." James said. I smiled.

We all surrounded a tree with a cat in it. I was on Logan's shoulders trying to reach for the cat. Carlos was on James' shoulders. We all shouted to the cat to come down.

"Oh, WHY DON'T I JUST THROW MY BOWL AT HIM?" Kelly said.

"NO!" We all said.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	25. WayneWayne?

**Author's Note: Once again, I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. You hate me don't you? You do. Okay? But anys, NEW CHAPTER! Thanks to emolovegrrawsome, Kendall'sWorldwideGirl and FootballandBTR for reviewing. :D**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Big Time Rush?**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 25**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I walked into the studio with the guys. I was pretty excited because Gustavo said that I would be dancing today. We walked into the recording booth and saw Gustavo sitting on the chair and Kelly was sitting beside him.

"Dogs! Cat! I have some work for you today. You dogs will be recording 'Love Me Love Me' again because I SAY SO!" Gustavo yelled. We leaned back from the intensity of his voice.

"AND CAT! You will be making steps for them. Okay?" I nodded. "OKAY! I want everything finished today! NOW GO!" We scrambled and ran off to our respective places. I went to the dance studio and put my bag down. I turned on the music and started pacing around the room. It was a little hard to choreograph for guys since I am a girl but I wouldn't let this little problem get in my way. I snapped my fingers.

"I GOT IT!" I said. I started dancing along with the music. I didn't realize the guys come in and only when I stopped dancing I realized that they were there because I heard applause. I turned around and smiled. I bowed. "Thank you."

"So was that the dance we're supposed to learn?" Kendall asked. He sounded nervous.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Well, it's just that it…well…it looks a little hard." Logan stuttered.

"It's okay guys. It's not as hard as it looks." I said, earning a sigh of relief from the guys. "Okay let's start." I started to teach them the routine. I would slow down once in a while to let the guys catch up with me. After a few hours of blood, sweat and tears the guys were finally ready to perform for Gustavo.

"CAT! Have you fixed them?" Gustavo yelled at me.

"Yes, sir. They're all ready to perform and I can assure you that they will be amazing." I smiled proudly.

"Good because Griffin is coming here to watch the boys and he said he has some 'big news' THAT HE WON'T TELL ME!" He complained.

"Well, I'm sure that the boys will blow his socks off." I said. Gustavo nodded. "I'll go tell them." I walked off to go tell the guys. I found them still practicing the steps. Kendall and Logan were having problems as I predicted but were doing better that I expected. James and Carlos were getting it down faster than the other 2.

"Hey guys!" I said. They all stopped and looked at me. "So Gustavo told me that Griffin will be watching you guys today and he has some big news so be prepared to sing and dance your hearts out." The guys nodded. "Okay, let's run it again." I played the music and let them dance to it. Logan was having a little bit of a difficulty with it. I approached him. His face was scrunched up in concentration. It was so cute. I smiled.

"Hey babe?" I said. He looked up at me. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes please." He said. I stood beside him and taught him the steps slowly. When I was sure that he could do it by himself, I stepped aside and let him do it by himself. He did it perfectly. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Oh Logan, you did it! I'm so proud of you!" I said, giggling.

"Thanks baby but I couldn't have done it without your help." He said.

"Awww." I gushed. He laughed and kissed me. We heard the guys groan. We separated and looked at them.

"Can you not kiss in front of our faces?" James complained.

"Yeah, get a room." Kendall said.

"Well, this is a room so I'm gonna kiss my beautiful girlfriend now." Logan said before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss. I heard the other guys groan again.

"Ugh guys! Not cool!" I heard Carlos say. I then heard some angry footsteps retreating from the studio. When we were sure that they were gone, Me and Logan separated with goofy smiles on our faces. He kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Logie Bear." I said. He smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go out before the guys think we're doing something else rather than kissing." He said. He wiggled his eyebrows. I scoffed and hit his chest playfully. He gave me a hurt look. I just stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at him. He laughed too and pulled me into a hug.

"You are so cute. You know that?" He told me. I giggled.

"I try." I said. He pulled me closer. We stepped out of the hug and walked out of the dance studio and saw the guys waiting for us in the lobby.

"So you guys ready to perform?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay, let's go." We walked to the studio and saw Gustavo and Kelly talking to Griffin.

"Gustavo? The guys are ready." I said.

"Great. DOGS! GO!" He yelled. The boys ran down and got microphones. They positioned themselves and Gustavo played the music. The guys started to sing and dance to 'Love Me Love Me'. The guys hit the final pose and I stood up and applauded them. I looked over at Gustavo and Griffin who both had poker faces on so I couldn't tell if they liked it or what.

"DOGS! That was amazing!" Gustavo said. The guys cheered. "And CAT! Great job on the steps." He complimented me. I smiled. I looked over at Griffin.

"I…" He said. I leaned in and held my breath. "LOVE IT!" I let out the breath I was holding in. "It's different but it's just what I'm looking for!" I smiled. The guys high fived each other and went out to stand beside me. "Now, let's move on to the big news I have planned for you! I still think the band needs a bad boy." I raised my eyebrows.

"But Griffin, this band already has a bad boy. Kendall." Gustavo said.

"Yes, but he's not doing a good job. Is he?" Griffin asked. Gustavo was silent. "So that's why I brought a little friend for you teens." I scrunched my eyebrows. Suddenly, a guy about our age came in dressed in all black complete with shades and a snapback.

"Yo! Yo! I'm Wayne-Wayne from the main streets of Detroit! I'm bad bad with my bling bling and these rapping moves I exploit!" He said and hit a pose. My jaw dropped.

"WAYNE-WAYNE?" The guys said.

"What? You know this guy?" I said.

"He was supposed to replace Kendall when he didn't want to be the bad boy the first time Griffin wanted a bad boy in the band." James explained. I nodded.

"Isn't he bad?" Griffin asked.

"Bad…" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Uhh, I mean great! I mean bad in a good way." I stuttered. Gustavo motioned for me to stop.

"Well hello there, I'm Wayne-Wayne." Wayne-Wayne said. He grabbed my hand and was about to kiss it when I pulled it out of his grasp.

"And I'm taken." I said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think that's the way to treat your new boyfriend, Mikayla." Griffin said.

"MY WHAT?" I said.

"Your new boyfriend." He repeated.

"But I'm dating Logan!" I said.

"Not anymore. You'll be dating Wayne-Wayne to get him more publicity. The press will eat it up: The bad boy of Big Time Rush stealing one of his fellow band mates' girlfriends." He explained. My mouth was wide open.

"No." I said.

"What do you mean no?" Griffin asked.

"I mean no that I'll be his girlfriend and let you manipulate me like that!" I said.

"But you'll do it anyways. I know it." He said.

"Oh? And how do you expect me to do that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't want to let your father down would you?" He said. My jaw dropped.

"How do you know about my father?" I said.

"We're very close because well, I am his brother after all." He said. He had smug smirk on his face.

"What? My dad didn't have a brother. He was an only child." I asked.

"I ran away from home when I was young. My parents hated me but I kept contact with your father. He was told by your grandparents not to tell anyone about me. They threw away all my pictures so you never saw a picture of me. So I put myself through school with a little help from your dad and here I am. A successful CEO of a huge company and I can make anyone do what I want." I was silent. "And I told your father about you. He's very proud. I know that that's what you want, your father's approval, right?" He said.

"Stop." I whispered.

"You want your father to see that you don't need his help? That you're doing so well on your own?" He continued.

"Please." I whispered again. Tears were starting to form.

"But I know deep down you just want to do anything to get him to come back." He said. Tears were already flowing from my eyes. I wanted to run away but I couldn't seem to move my feet. "Am I right?" That snapped me back into reality and without thinking I ran off to the washroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned on the door and slid down until I hit the floor. I cried there for a while until I heard a knock on the door. I didn't really care who it was but I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at the door.

"Babe? Let me in. Please?" I heard Logan's voice. I thought about it and sighed. I stood up and unlocked the door. I saw Logan on the other side of the door. He gave me a sympathetic smile and opened his arms for a hug. I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He patted my hair.

"I hate him so much!" I mumbled in his shirt.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He said.

"I don't ever want to break up, Logie. I don't want to date that wannabe." I said, looking into his eyes.

"I don't want to either. I love you too much, you know that." He said. He tucked my hair behind my ear. "But if we don't follow Griffin, we'll both lose our jobs and you'll have to go back to Florida and I'll have to go back to Minnesota then we'll never see each other again." Tears started to form again at the thought of me and Logan never seeing each other again.

"But if I follow Griffin we can never be together because of stupid Wayne-Wayne." I said. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed.

"We can work it out. I know it." He said. "But for now until me and the guys find a way to get rid of Wayne-Wayne for good, we'll have to be apart for a while." I held him tighter as if I let him go he'll just disappear. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. I saw tears were starting to form in his eyes as well. "You have to stay strong for me okay?" I knew he was doing this for my own good so I nodded. He leaned in and connected our lips. He kissed me with so much passion that it could last me a lifetime. We separated and pressed our foreheads together.

"You should go out now before Griffin comes and gets you." He said. I nodded and gave him one last peck. I wiped my eyes and fixed my hair a bit so I didn't look like a hot mess. I stepped out and joined the rest of them. I stood in front of Griffin.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said.

"Good girl." He said. I looked down at my shoes. "Wayne-Wayne, you two need to spend as much time as possible. Okay? We need the press to notice you. " I looked up again. "I'll give the paparazzi notice about Wayne-Wayne joining the band. Now, I'm gonna go back to my office and pet my llamas." I raised my eyebrows. He left the studio with all of us dumb-struck on what just happened. Well, except for Wayne-Wayne.

"Okay losers, we're going to do things my way alright." He said. He put his arm around my shoulders. "Starting with this little lady right here."

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	26. A Bad Boy Off

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New chapter! I read your reviews and i'm not really sure if i should be offended or flattered :) Anyways thank you to emolovegrraawsome and ChocolateChipCookieNecklace for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush sadly.**

**ENJOY! :D**

**CHAPTER 26**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"I REFUSE TO WEAR THIS!" I said. Wayne-Wayne made me wear this outfit that made me look like a whore. It was a tight black tank top, red short shorts and really high heels.

"Oh yes you will because of this contract." He said, pointing to a contract he was holding. "I can make anyone do what I want." I groaned. "Now come on, I need to show off my new girlfriend to the whole Palmwoods." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the pool. I saw the guys sitting in their usual seats. Except Logan who was pacing around. The other guys saw me and tapped Logan's shoulder and pointed to me. He looked at me up and down, realizing what I was wearing. We locked eyes.

"Help me!" I mouthed to him.

"I will." He mouthed back.

Wayne-Wayne pulled on my wrist harder when he saw the guys looking at me. I let out a little squeal. I looked back at the guys who were trying to restrain Logan from charging at Wayne-Wayne.

"Let go of me you stupid wannabe!" I said, struggling under his grip.

"No." I groaned and tried to free myself from him again. "Now, why don't we go visit your friends?" He said. He pulled me up again and dragged me over to the boys. Logan was talking to the other guys. I only heard a bit of their conversation.

"We are not afraid of some loud mouth, backwards hatted, droopy pants wearing." Logan said. I closed my eyes in embarrassment for him. "He's right behind me is he?" He said. I opened my eyes again.

"You want trouble trouble again Loser?" Wayne-Wayne said.

"Yeah and like last time we realized that there should only be 4 members of Big Time Rush." Logan said.

"Great, great." Wayne-Wayne said. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Yo Grif-Grif! The guys agree with me 5 in a band is too many." I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Sounds fresh Wayne-Wayne. I'll stop by the studio tomorrow and see which one goes. Grif-Grif out." Griffin said on the phone. My jaw dropped.

"You can't do that." I said.

"Correction sweetheart, I can because of my contract which guarantees that I have to front a band and I pick this one." Wayne-Wayne said.

"Ooh, a contract. We're so scared." Kendall said. The guys chuckled.

"My contract also states that I get a posse." Wayne-Wayne said. He snapped his fingers and suddenly 3 other guys dressed like Wayne-Wayne only in white came out of the lobby. "Scared now?" The guys mumbled a bunch of 'yes' and 'a little'. I face palmed. "I thought so." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me again. He approached a chair which was occupied by a guy reading a magazine. Wayne-Wayne snapped his fingers and his posse picked the guy up and threw him in the pool. My jaw went slack. He pulled me down onto his lap while he drank from a coconut and his posse fanned us. I tried to get free but man did this guy have an iron grip.

"Tell me. Why are you really doing this again?" I asked.

"Revenge, of course." He said.

"What?" I said.

"Those guys put me in a kid's band and now when I try break into the music business all they see is the guy from the Ziggle Zaggles!" He explained. "And now one of those guys will be kicked out of the band and Big Time Rush will come crashing down." I gasped. He smirked at me. He stood up and pulled me again. Seriously, what is with all this pulling? We went into the lobby and saw Logan talking to the guys again. Why do I have a feeling that he's gonna make a fool of himself?

"We don't need no fakey-fakey, poser-poser. He's behind me again is he?" Logan said. The guys nodded. He turned around.

"News flash! This town is full of phonies and no one cares! Contract!" Wayne-Wayne said. He pointed to the contract that one of his goons was holding. "Oh and how do you like my new girlfriend? She's a beauty isn't she?" Logan almost charged at him if the other guys didn't stop him.

"Uh-uh you wouldn't want to do that. Contract!" He said. I couldn't take this anymore. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Logan.

_Meet me in my apartment in 5 minutes. –M_

I put my phone down and watched Logan pull out his phone and look at me. I gave him a small nod.

"How do you think of the name Wayne-Wayne Rush?" He said.

"Dude, once Gustavo finds you're a phony phony." Carlos said.

"You're gonna be out out." James said.

"You guys, Gustavo is a joke. It's Griffin who has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say. And I say it's you." He said to Logan. I gulped. "And there's nothing you can do about it because you can't stop the Wayne-Wayne train." He started making train sounds. I just walked slowly because if I didn't follow him well who knows what he'll do to me. "Okay stop this is not cool." I sent one last pleading look to the guys and followed Wayne-Wayne. Once we got out of the boys' hearing range, I turned to Wayne-Wayne. I guess I have to lie my way out of this.

"Wayne-Wayne, do you mind if get something from my apartment for a while?" I said in my sweetest tone ever. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Why are you acting so nice? Just a while ago, you hated me." He said.

"Well, I just saw how assertive you were back there and I thought it was really hot." I smirked at him.

"Hmm, you're finally seeing things my way baby?" He said. He put his hands on my waist. I winced a little but i don't think he saw it.

"Maybe…" I said. I slowly made my way out of his arms and went to my apartment. Once, the doors of the elevator closed, I started dusting my shorts as if it would get Wayne-Wayne's touch off of me. I walked to my apartment clearly excited to see Logan. I opened the door and saw Logan waiting for me. I ran to Logan and gave him the biggest hug I could ever give. We separated and Logan looked at me.

"Listen Logan he's doing all this for revenge." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's still pissed about you guys putting him in a kid's band. So he wants one of you guys to really be kicked out of the band so Big Time Rush will come crashing down." I explained.

"God, I'm gonna kill that guy. For everything, including making you wear that." He said.

"You're very welcome to do so. I really hate this outfit but if I don't, he'll contract me." I said, mocking Wayne-Wayne. Logan chuckled. He pulled me into another hug.

"I'm gonna fix this okay?" Logan said. He kissed my hair. I nodded. I looked up and gave him a kiss. He put his hands on my hips and I tangled mine in his hair.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a voice say. We both looked at the door that I forgot to close and saw Wayne-Wayne and his posse. Logan held my hand. "I thought we were finally seeing things the same way, sweetheart." Logan's grip on my hand tightened.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I was lying?" I said.

"I don't care. Go get her." He said. He snapped his fingers. I gasped. Logan pulled me behind him and stepped forward.

"I don't think so. You're not going to hurt her again." He said.

"Really? You and what army?" Wayne-Wayne said. Logan was silent. He smirked and snapped his fingers again. Suddenly, one of his goons was behind me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was thrashing around trying to get down.

"LOGAN! LOGAN! HELP ME!" I screamed. The goon put me down beside Wayne-Wayne. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him harshly. I pushed him away but I was too weak.

"You better let her go before I punch that stupid goatee off of your face." Logan said menacingly but Wayne-Wayne didn't budge.

"Oh, you better watch your attitude there Logan or else you'll give me another reason to kick you out of the band. Oh and I never got to ask you. What do you think of my new girlfriend? I bet she never wore this when she was with you. Or maybe she did she's just a little whore anyways." He said. That did it. Logan hit Wayne-Wayne right in the jaw. I stepped aside, slightly scared by Logan's actions. Logan was about to punch Wayne-Wayne again when his goons pulled Logan off and punched him in the stomach. I squealed and a few tears came out.

"You know what screw you! Keep her! For now! But I'm gonna get her back." He said, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"Just get the fuck out and be ready for tomorrow." Logan said through gritted teeth. Wayne-Wayne left with the rest of his posse. Logan turned around and hugged me. I didn't even realize I was shaking.

"Shh, baby. You're safe now." He said. He looked at me and wiped my tears away. "And don't believe what he says. You're the most beautiful, amazing and perfect girl I've ever met."

I looked at him and saw a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. I gasped. I then looked at his hand that had a few cuts from the impact of the punch.

"Oh my god. You're hurt." I said. I held his hand.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's just a few cuts. I can take care of it." He told me.

"But you're bleeding!" I said. "Come on. We'll go to your apartment and we'll take care of you okay?" I pulled him along with me. I went into the guys' apartment where the other guys were on the couch talking. When they saw me and Logan, they came rushing to us.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Wayne-Wayne happened." Logan said. He explained what happened to the other guys.

"Where is he? He's gonna get it!" Kendall said.

"Okay. I understand why you got angry but did you have to punch him?" James said.

"I couldn't help it okay?" Logan said.

"We have to do something or else Logan will be sent back to Minnesota." Carlos said.

"Why don't you talk to Gustavo?" I said.

"Yes! We'll do that right now!" Kendall said.

"WAIT! I need to take care of Logan first." I said.

"Right!" The guys said. I grabbed a first aid kit and made Logan sit on the couch while I started my work on him. First, I wiped the blood off then I put some medicine on the cuts on his hands. I wrapped up his hand in a bandage.

"There Logie, you're all good." I told him.

"Thanks babe." He said. He gave me a quick kiss. "So are you gonna wear that to Rocque Records?" He motioned to my outfit.

"No." I ducked down like the guys do and popped out in a completely different outfit. I was wearing a red polka dot skirt, blue ruffled tank top, denim jacket and pink rubber shoes **(****.com/cgi/set?id=46276794****)**. "I'm wearing this and don't ask me how I did that because I have no idea either. Okay? Let's go!" The guys shrugged and we all left. We arrived at Rocque Records.

"Gustavo! We need to talk!" I said. Gustavo and Kelly came out of the studio. I pulled them to Gustavo's office.

"What?" Gustavo yelled.

"Wayne-Wayne's a total fraud." Kendall said.

"He wants to kick Logan out of the band!" James said.

"And he beat him up!" Carlos said.

"And he called Mikayla a whore!" Logan added. His jaw tightened at the memory.

"He wants revenge for you guys putting him in a kid's band because now the music industry thinks he's a joke." I said.

"Whoa, Gustavo you can't let this happen again. Not like the last time." Kelly said.

"But remember what we did the last time?" Gustavo said. The guys and Kelly nodded. "We just have to re-create that."

* * *

><p>The next day, we had the plan all figured out. Wayne-Wayne came in Rocque Records with his posse. He smirked at me.<p>

"Where's your boyfriend? Huh? Did he chicken out of the competition?" He said.

"No, he's just getting ready." I said. He scoffed.

"Sure. But when he gets sent back to Minnesota, you give me a call." He said. Just when I was about to respond the other guys came in the room, apparently overheard our whole conversation.

"The only thing she's gonna give you is a plane ticket back to Connecticut, Wally." Kendall said.

"Yeah, so I suggest that you stay away from her." James said.

"Who are you her fathers?" Wally said.

"No, but we want to protect her from guys like you." Carlos said.

"Whatever." He said and walked off.

"Thanks for that. I love you guys." I said. I gave them all a hug.

"You're welcome. You're like a sister to us Mikayla and we would never let anything hurt you." Kendall said.

"Yeah, so if Logan hurts you well we have to think about that." Carlos said. I laughed.

"That's the laugh we've been looking for." James said. "Now, come on I wanna watch Wally go crying back to his mommy." We walked to the studio and found Griffin waiting there already. I glared at him.

"Well, if it isn't my niece? How's your new boyfriend?" Griffin asked me.

"We broke up." I said.

"Okay, why don't we start this?" Gustavo said nervously.

"Fine." I said. I sat beside Kelly.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I whispered to her.

"It worked last time." She whispered back. Gustavo pressed play and 'Love Me Love Me' played. The guys sang their parts but when it came to the chorus where Logan sang most of the parts, it was silent.

"What are we waiting for?" Griffin asked.

"We're missing Logan." Kelly said.

"Hm. Let's hear my bad boy bad." Griffin said. As if on cue, Logan came out dressed in all black: black t-shirt, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans. My jaw dropped. He looked so damn good. He had all sorts of swagger that I didn't know he had.

"Yeah, let's hear it." He said and struck a pose.

"Oh, no." Kelly said. Logan and Wally walked towards each other.

"OOH! It's a bad boy-off!" Carlos said, excitedly. Me and Kelly signalled for them to stop.

"A bad boy-off. Sounds interesting but familiar." Griffin said. I prayed that he wouldn't find out about this.

"The one thing I know about bad boys is they like breaking stuff." Logan said in a deep voice. He picked up a microphone stand and hit one of Gustavo's records that were on the wall. Gustavo screamed and me and Kelly's jaws dropped. Gustavo ran into the studio. Me and Kelly followed.

"He's right bad boys do like breaking stuff." Griffin commented.

"What was that? You just smashed one of my platinum records!" Gustavo yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well." Wally said. He grabbed the stand from Logan's hands and smashed 3 of Gustavo's platinum records. Gustavo screamed and was about to attack the both of them until me and Kelly jumped on his back to stop him.

"Ooh, round 1 of the bad boy-off goes to Wayne-Wayne. Someone ring a bell." I heard Griffin say, followed by a ding of what sounded like a bell from one of those wrestling matches. "What's next?"

* * *

><p>Wayne-Wayne rapped a bunch of stuff that I couldn't understand at all. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. Logan pushed Wally out of the way.<p>

"Your raps are weak, mine's fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother could love!" He rapped. I giggled. Gustavo started to get up again and me and Kelly had to jump on him.

"Round 2 goes to Logan." Griffin said. Another ding of the bell. "I can't wait for round 3." He clapped his hands together.

* * *

><p>We all stood in front of Gustavo's office where we heard a bunch of crashing and glass breaking. Logan was in there but I had no idea what the hell he was doing. Gustavo pushed us aside.<p>

"That does not sound good." Griffin stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, captain obvious." I mumbled under my breath. Carlos laughed a little. Gustavo ran to the door and tried to open it.

"He locked it." Kelly said. Gustavo fished for his key in his pocket and unlocked the door. The sight of Gustavo's office was shocking. Almost everything was destroyed: the light fixtures were dangling from the ceiling, smoke was everywhere and there was even a tiny explosion. Gustavo went inside and screamed. Logan came out of the room and tossed back the sledge hammer he was holding. He gave us a 'what?' look and posed again. I smiled. Gustavo came running back out.

"He destroyed my office, my music awards and he used my drawer as a bathroom." He said. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Bad boys go where they want." Logan said and popped his collar.

"That's a new one." Griffin said. "Original and very, very bad." Wayne-Wayne pushed us aside. He looked around Gustavo's office as if it wasn't real.

"But I'm the bad boy! ME!" He said.

"Dude, he went in his desk." Carlos said.

"I'll show you." He told Carlos. "And I'll show you." He pointed at Logan. "I'll show all of you!" He looked around desperately. And then the unexpected came. He kicked Griffin right in the family jewels.

"Kumbaya." Griffin said before he doubled over and collapsed.

"Yeah!" Wayne-Wayne said, obviously proud of his work. Griffin's hand came up and pointed to him. His bodyguards came and held Wayne-Wayne's arms. "Too far?" His goons ran away in fear. Griffin came up and fixed his tie.

"You're right Wayne-Wayne, Big Time Rush should only be 4." He said.

"You can't fire me! You know why? Because I have a contract!" Wayne-Wayne said. He held up his contract. "You have to put me in the band!"

"I have to put you in a band, just not this one. They already have a bad boy." Griffin said.

"But I still get the girl!" Wayne-Wayne said. My eyes widened. The other 3 guys pushed me behind them and stared menacingly at him.

"You have to get through us first." James said.

"No need for that, boys. She was never part of the deal anyways." Griffin explained.

"WHAT?" We all said.

"Well, this whole dating was just a test." Griffin said. I pushed my way through the guys.

"What do you mean a test?" I asked.

"Your father wanted test how good a boyfriend Logan was to you and son you passed!" He said.

"Are you saying making me date that loser was my father's way of testing him?" I said.

"Yes! And wasn't that fun?" He said. I face palmed. Griffin's bodyguards took Wayne-Wayne away.

"But I don't want to wear this all the time and I won't turn my back on my friends!" Logan said.

"Fine and you can still date my niece but I want you nowhere near my desk." He said and turned to me. "And Mikayla, I'm sorry I put you through all of this and yes I saw what he did to you but I just can't say no to my brother. Will you forgive your uncle?" I thought about it and sighed.

"Of course I will Griffin." I said.

"Call me Uncle Arthur." He said.

"Uncle Arthur." I said and held out my hand. He shook it. I pulled on his hand and gave him a hug. He hugged me back awkwardly. Sure, it felt weird but at least I have a father figure now. He turned back to Logan.

"Grif-Grif out." Griffin said and fist bumped Logan. They carried Wayne-Wayne out as he screamed curses at us. We just simply waved at him. Logan came and joined us. I gave him a big hug as he high-fived the guys. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled. "Well done." He high-fived the guys.

Thank god that was over.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	27. Striking Big Time

**Author's Note: Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! I'm getting faster at this. Thank you to emolovegrrawsome and FootballAndBTR (- thank you for reviewing chapter 25 as well) for reviewing. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

_Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! Elevate until we're-_My phone rang.

"Ugh! Mikayla! TURN YOUR GODDAMN PHONE OFF!" Denise shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I said. I grabbed my phone and groaned. Who could be calling so early in the morning?

"Hello?" I said without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"CAT! I need you to come to the studio now! And wear office clothes!" Gustavo yelled into the phone. He hung up before I could even ask why I had to go to the studio so early in the morning. I dropped down on my bed and tried to fall asleep again. I was starting to drift away back to dreamland when…

_Elevate a little higher! Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate! _My phone rang again. I squealed.

"MIKAYLA!" Denise screamed. She threw her pillow at my head.

"Sorry! And ouch!" I apologized again. I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"NO SLEEPING GO!" Gustavo screamed again. He hung up and I stared at my phone in confusion. I decided to just go take a shower and get dressed. I dressed myself in the office-y attire a I had in my closet which was a tight black skirt, a pink flowy top which I tucked in my skirt, a black belt with a ribbon to cinch my waist and pale pink Mary Jane pumps. I put on the necklace that Logan gave me on Valentine's Day and held it for a while. I ate a quick breakfast and left for the studio. I found a car waiting for me and we drove off to Rocque Records. I went inside and found Gustavo.

"Gustavo! Why the hell did you call me at 7 in the morning and tell me to get to the studio in office clothes?" I asked.

"Because Kelly called in sick today and we need to finish the last song for the 2nd album because Griffin wants to hear it tomorrow." He explained. He shoved Kelly's binder and cell phone in my hands.

"Okay?" I said. I looked through Kelly's binder and found a bunch of stuff about the guys and numbers and other stuff.

"Now, go get the dogs!" He ordered. Absolutely confused, I turned around and got my own cell phone out and dialled Logan's number.

"Hello?" I heard my cute boyfriend's sleepy voice on the other line.

"Hi honey." I said.

"Hi babe, so what's up its like 8 in the morning?" He said.

"Gustavo told me that you and the guys need to be here like right now." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"You guys need to finish the last song for the 2nd album." I explained.

"Oh okay. I'll tell the other guys. We'll be there in about an hour which depends on how long James takes in the shower." He said. I giggled.

"Okay. See you then. Love you Logie."

"Love you too my pretty princess." I smiled. I walked back to Gustavo. "They're on their way."

"Good." He said. He was setting up some wires around the studio.

"Um, Gustavo what're you doing?" I asked.

"Setting up my shock system to…encourage the dogs to work harder because we need that song fast." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Long story short: we need that song fast and this will help us." He told me.

The guys arrived an hour and 30 minutes later.

"We're here!" Kendall said.

"Sorry we're late sweetie. James hogged the shower." Logan said. He came up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, it takes time to make this" James wiggled his fingers in front of his face. "Happen."

"So why are you holding Kelly's binder?" Carlos asked.

"Kelly's sick so I'm filling in for her." I said.

"Oh." All the guys said in unison.

"Come on Gustavo's waiting." We all walked in the studio.

"DOGS! BOOTH NOW!" He yelled as soon as our feet touched the carpet floors of the studio. The guys scrambled to get in the booth and put their headphones on. I stood behind Gustavo as they sung. The guys were halfway into the song.

_And you already know that you're a star, A superstar, That you're a sta-_

Gustavo shocked them. I winced as they screamed in pain.

"What was that?" James asked.

"You were off-key." Gustavo stated.

"No, the shocking floor thing!" Kendall said.

"Oh, that's my new studio shock system. It's gonna help me train you dogs through negative reinforcement. That way BTR's 2nd album will be even greater than the first." Gustavo said. The guys started screaming complaints when Gustavo shocked them again. I winced as if feeling their pain as well.

"BAD DOGS! BAD! Now Griffin wants the new song tomorrow and my silver friend here is gonna help us get there."

"MIKAYLA!" The guys called me.

"Guys, you know I would totally object to this abuse but we really need that song fast." I said. The guys looked disappointed. I mouthed 'Sorry'.

"Gustavo we know the 2nd album is important." Kendall said.

"Yes and we know that we have to work our butts off." Carlos said.

"Yeah, so try trusting us." James continued.

"Instead of shocking us." Logan added. We all looked at Gustavo expectantly.

"Let me think about it-" He pushed the shock button again.

* * *

><p>We went to the dance studio and watched the guys rehearse the steps I taught but today they weren't really at their best. I scrunched my nose.<p>

"MORE RHYTHM!" Gustavo yelled and pressed the button shocking the guys. They ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to do this?" I asked.<p>

"Yes!" Gustavo replied. I shook my head as we stood in front of the guys' bathroom. I wrote some notes on Kelly's binder.

"LESS BATHROOM!" He yelled. He pushed the button and the guys came running out of the bathroom zipping up their pants.

* * *

><p>"Gustavo maybe you could stop shocking the guys, it's not helping anybody. Plus, you know the guys they're unpredictable. Who knows what they could do when they reach their breaking point?" I said, trying to convince Gustavo to stop the shocking.<p>

"NO! This is the greatest idea I've ever had!" He said. I rolled my eyes. We found the guys in the break room drinking their water.

"LESS BREAKS!" HE yelled and pressed the button. AGAIN. The guys stood up rubbing their butts. We ducked from their flying water bottles. "It's only the first setting."

"Push that button one more time." Kendall said.

"And we'll do that thing where workers walk off and hold up signs and chant rhyming demands." James said.

"Strike." Logan supplied.

"That." Carlos said.

"Oh no, they've reached their breaking point." I said.

"Oh, this button? This little button right here?" Gustavo taunted them. He pressed the button which caused the guys to run out of the studio. I face palmed.

"SERIOUSLY GUSTAVO?" I said.

"What?" He asked. I groaned and walked off. I dialled Logan's number. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Put me on speaker." I said. The day just started and I'm already stressed. How does Kelly do it?

"Pushy-pushy." He said. "You're on."

"Guys, please don't go on strike. We need to finish that song." I said.

"Mikayla, just trust us with this." James said.

"Yeah, just watch!" Carlos said.

"We just want some respect Mikayla and once Gustavo gives us that we'll come back and record the song." Kendall said.

"And baby, don't stress yourself out." Logan said and with that they hung up. I ran my hand down my face and through my hair. I walked to Gustavo's office. I found him there on his chair.

"Well, they're not coming back." I said. I put the binder on the table and leaned against it. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Kendall in a suit and Carlos. I raised my eyebrows. I walked over to stand behind Gustavo.

"What are you dogs doing here I thought you were on strike?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh we are. We just wanted to show you our demands." Kendall said. They sat down on the 2 couches in front of Gustavo and handed him their list.

"An ice cream sundae bar, a personal hair salon open 24/7, a private exotic petting zoo, a studio hot tub, ooh a back-up studio hot tub in case the first studio hot tub gets broken." Gustavo read it sarcastically.

"Sunday brunches with Wayne Gretzky and will surgically mount on feet when procedure becomes available." I read.

"That one was mine." Carlos said.

"Meet these demands and get rid your shock system and BTR will return to the studio and begin working on our 2nd album." Kendall said.

"Hmm." Gustavo used the pad paper to hit the shock button causing Kendall and Carlos to stand up.

"Playing hardball huh? Well, two can play that game. Carlos, do your thing." Kendall crossed his arms.

"Right." Carlos said. He crossed his arms as well. I was waiting for something that never came. "Wait. What's my thing?"

"The muscle of the operation." Kendal whispered to him but still loud enough for me and Gustavo to hear. Carlos still looked confused. "Break his mug to scare him to prove to him that we're serious." Carlos gasped.

"But we bought him that mug! It's his favourite." Carlos pointed at the 'Gustavo Rocks!" mug. Me and Gustavo looked at each other. Kendall face palmed.

"Let me help you move these negotiations along okay?" Gustavo crumpled the paper and ripped it. I put my head in my hands. Then we heard a bunch of screaming outside.

"What is that noise?" Gustavo asked. A sudden bolt of realization hit me. I grabbed the binder and ran towards the window. I pulled the blinds down so I could see better. My eyes widened when I saw Logan and James holding up signs saying 'On Strike!'

"I told you to stop shocking them!" I said. I hit his chest. Logan and James stopped and were talking through a bunch of signs. Next thing I knew they were hitting each other with the signs. A few minutes of watching them fight I stepped away from the window and tried to think of a way to make the guys come back. The sound of Gustavo chuckling snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Perfect. Fighting amongst themselves. First sign of a dying strike." He said. He chuckled again. I shook my head.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Because the dogs will exhaust themselves, realize their strike is stupid and then come crawling back to papa bear." He motioned to himself.

"They better crawl fast because according to this schedule." I held up Kelly's schedule. "Uncle Arthur wants to hear the new song for the new album tomorrow and there's just one tiny thing we're missing the new song for the new album!"

"They started it!" Gustavo whined like a 5 year old and pointed to the window.

"Yeah, but did you have to shock them?" I asked.

"Yes," He said. I looked at him. "Maybe not." I looked at him again. "Fine. Just get the dogs up here so we can settle this." I smiled and got my phone out texting all the guys the same text.

_Guys, get up here now. Gustavo wants to talk. –M_

I put my phone away and we waited for the guys. They came up a few minutes later and we all sat down in the conference room. Gustavo sat down in the chair and I stood behind him. Kendall sat down opposite Gustavo while the others stood behind him still holding their signs which said 'On Strike' and one that had Gustavo's name and an x on top of it. They stared down at each other. Until Carlos broke the silence.

"Hi Mikayla!" He said, half-whisper to me with a small wave. I waved back at him with a smile.

"Stop being nice! You're the muscle!" Kendall said.

"But I miss her!" I silently 'aww'-ed. "And I miss singing!" Carlos continued.

"Well, you can't tell them that!" Logan scolded him.

"I taped back together your demands. And if Big Time Rush agrees to get back in the studio right now I will stop most of the shocking." Gustavo said. I slapped the back of his head. "OW! All the shocking." I smiled proudly.

"And out other demands?" James asked.

"Guys, your other demands are ridiculous. You know we can't have a petting zoo in the studio." I said.

"They sound scared." James whispered to Kendall.

"I am not scared of you." Gustavo said. James flipped the sign he was holding so it now read 'Yes you are'.

"This is gonna get worse before it gets better." I said.

"Don't you push it." Gustavo said. Logan slowly flipped his sign so it read 'Pushing it'.

"Here we go." I mumbled.

"Gustavo, we both know that I'm wearing a tie." Kendall motioned to his tie. I scrunched my eyebrows. "And we also know that Griffin wants the new song from Big Time Rush tomorrow."

"And we're Big Time Rush which means, where's my hair salon?" James yelled.

"And I'm Gustavo Rocque which means I can have anyone record the new song, work my magic on the sound board and just tell Griffin it's you dogs." Gustavo said. Kendall stood up.

"Is that a threat? Because we can be threatening too! Carlos, show 'em." Carlos reached over the table and got Gustavo's mug.

"You see this? Well, you can't have it back until you're nicer to us." He said. Gustavo picked up the landline on the table and dialled a number.

"Yeah, super talented talent agency. Send over every hot singing boy teen in LA to Rocque Records. Now!" He put down the phone.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Logan said.

"Because they'll never get past our picket line." James said.

"You mean the picket line that's up here instead of out front?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all said, flipping their signs so it now read 'Yeah!' I waited for them to understand what I just said. Their eyes widened and ran out. I smirked as much as I love those boys; it's really fun to mess with them.

"They are so stupid sometimes." I said.

"They're dogs. What do you expect?" Gustavo said. We ran to the window to watch the action unfold. Suddenly, a pack of teenage boys came running out of nowhere. My jaw dropped. They were all pointing at our direction.

"Oh, this is good." Gustavo said. The pack of guys started to make their way inside Rocque Records when the guys split up and, from where I was looking, split up and tried to get the boys to go away. It was working except a few of them actually got in the entrance. It was only then I saw Katie holding a chain saw and drove the rest of the boys away. They turned in our direction with their signs saying 'Give Up?' and waved to us.

"DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT! Darn it, darn it, darn it, darn it." Gustavo said. I pulled out the guys' list of demands and looked through it.

"Okay, I can probably get them the ice cream sundae bar but I have no idea how to get them brunch with Wayne Gretzky." I said.

"They are not getting anything! We are going to win this strike and get Griffin his song by tomorrow." He stated.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see and it's gonna be shocking!" He said. He accidentally pressed the shock button shocking himself.

"Yeah, just as shocking as not seeing that remote beside you." I said sarcastically.

"QUIET YOU!" He shouted at me. I rolled my eyes. He got his phone out and called the guys. They came up here and we all sat in the conference room.

"So I assume you decided to meet all of our demands and we accept." Kendall said.

"Close. You're fired!" Gustavo said. He shocked both the guys and me.

"What?" The guys said.

"What?" I said.

"You can't fire us we're Big Time Rush!" Logan said.

"Yeah, and you can't make a 2nd Big Time Rush album without Big Time Rush!" I said. The guys pointed at me.

"Wrong because I am Big Time Rush! I own the band, all the songs. I own the studio. I own your likenesses and I can make the album without you. You lose, I win! Strike over!" Gustavo said.

"Carlos! Time to flex a little big time muscle!" Kendall said.

"Check it! You're not getting your mug back!" He said.

"I don't need it. I got a new one." Gustavo pulled out a new mug that read 'You're Fired!'.

"Gustavo, let's talk about this." I said, trying to reason with him.

"No, the time for talk is over. You got greedy, you pushed me and now you got fired." Gustavo told them.

"Well, we're not leaving! What do you think of that?" James said.

"I think we should try setting 5." He said. He got the shock remote and turned the dial up all the way. I covered my eyes as he pushed the button. I heard the guys' screams of pain and rushed footsteps.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked Gustavo.

"You! Wait here and meet me in the recording booth." He replied and ran off. I groaned and walked to the recording booth. I sat down on the chair and waited for Gustavo. I heard footsteps so I stood up. I saw Gustavo dressed like Kendall, complete with blonde wig and plaid shirt. I gave him a fake smile.

"Why do you look like a terrifying version of Kendall?" I asked.

"Because I'm gonna sing all the guys' parts of the song and with a little Gustavo Rocque post production magic Griffin and every BTR fan will never know the difference!" He said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with dressing up like them?" I said.

"Never mind that! HIT IT!" He ordered. I threw the binder behind me and reluctantly pressed the button and the music played.

_And you already know that you're a star, a superstar, _

_That you're a star, a superstar, that you're a star_

A flash of light came and Gustavo was dressed like Logan. I moved a couple more buttons as if it would make what I was hearing better.

_And you already know. You wanna wild out,_

_Tthen wild out all eyes on you. _

He pointed at me and I gave him a thumbs up. He turned around and he was dressed like James.

_It's going down, down right now. You can't lose. _

_You wanna wild out, then wild out that's what you do_

I covered my face with my hands as he mimicked James. Next, thing I knew he was dressed like Carlos and I could've that that was actually one of his helmets. He tapped it twice like Carlos always does.

_Talk of the town now and you already know _

_That you're a star, a superstar and you already know_

I shook my head and moved a couple more buttons. I started to hyperventilate. We were never going to finish this song.

"So, how was that?" He asked me. I replied by falling backwards because I was out of air and the shock of what I just saw. "FINE! Just get the dogs here now!"

"We're here! And with new representation." I heard Kendall's voice. I shot up.

"Is that one of my helmets?" Carlos asked. I motioned for Gustavo to take it off. I walked out of the recording booth to meet them in the lobby.

"Why don't we talk in the conference room?" I said. I led them to the conference room. I heard chatter between Kendall and Mama Knight.

"Hey sweetie pie, How are you?" I heard Logan's voice beside me. I looked at him.

"Fine. Fainted, saw Gustavo dressed like you guys but all in all still fine." I said.

"Don't worry after this I'm sure nothing like this will ever happen again." He told me.

"It better not." I said. He laughed and kissed my temple. I smiled. We arrived at the conference room and Mama Knight and Gustavo sat across each other while me, the guys and Katie all stood behind each of them.

"In exchange for the boys ending the strike, you promise no more shock system, one 30-minute break a day and give the boys a little respect for all the hard work they've given you." Mama Knight said.

Gustavo seemed to think about it for a while. "No more shock system, they can have their breaks but no respect!"

Mama Knight raised her eyebrow and got Gustavo's cup that Carlos was holding and smashed it on the table. We all gasped. She looked at Gustavo tauntingly.

"Okay, they can have respect." Gustavo choked out.

"Moms are good negotiators." Katie said. We all nodded.

"So we have a deal?" I asked. Mama Knight dusted her hands and stretched it out for Gustavo to shake.

"What? No contract?" He asked.

"Like it or not Gustavo we are family and there are no contracts needed between family." She said. I smiled a little. Gustavo looked at her then at the boys and then at me. I slapped his arm telling him to go. He took her hand and they shook hands.

"THE STRIKE IS OVER!" The guys shouted.

"Which means we need to get back to work. So get back in the booth and get started on the 2nd album!" Gustavo said. All the guys ran into the studio and recorded the song.

* * *

><p>I met with Uncle Arthur at the elevators. The silver doors opened and I saw my uncle standing there with his bodyguard.<p>

"Hi Uncle Arthur!" I said.

"Hello Mikayla. I understand you're filling in for Kelly while she's sick." I nodded. "Alrighty then. Let's get down to business." We walked into the studio. Uncle Arthur stood behind Gustavo who was operating the sound board. Mama Knight and Katie stood beside me. Gustavo pressed play and the guys started to sing.

_(That you're a star, a superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar)<em>

Oh no, it's on tonight  
>Here we go<br>To the beginning of this crazy night  
>So, baby, we can let it go, go, go<br>Hey-ey-ey  
>You're shining like a star<br>I wanna be where you are, are  
>Oh no, oh no<br>Let's take over this club  
>You're shining bright in the dark, dark<br>You light up the night

Logan sang the last line directly to me. Mama Knight must have seen it too because she nudged me with her shoulder. I smiled at him and blushed.

_You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star,  
>And you already know<em>

Forget the moon, ignore the sky  
>Cause the whole world is all yours tonight<br>Get it girl, it's your time  
>Shine until the morning light<p>

A superstar

You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>All eyes on you<br>It's going down, down, right now  
>You can't lose<br>You wanna wild out, then wild out  
>That's what you do<br>Talk of the town now  
>And you already know that you're a star<br>A superstar  
>That you're a star, a superstar<br>That you're a star, and you already now.

When they finished, we all clapped. They ran out to join us.

"The song sounds great fellas and the 2nd album will be even greater than the first!" Griffin said. "But I also want this album out faster than the first. So get your little superstars back in the booth and record me another big time hit!" We all stared at him.

"Um, Uncle Arthur it's been long couple of days for us here." I said, the others agreeing with me. "And we promised the guys a 30-minute break so…" We all started to walk to the break room when Uncle Arthur stopped us.

"I say no breaks because I own all of you and I'm not leaving this couch until I get my next song." Uncle Arthur sat down on the couch behind him.

"Oh, playing hardball huh?" Mama Knight said.

"Yes, I love playing hardball so come on. Give me everything you've got!" He said. I got Gustavo's shock remote and handed it to him. He set the dial all the way up.

"Okay! A little help from my dogs!" Gustavo said. The guys pressed the button and a huge shock hit Uncle Arthur and shot him up into the ceiling with his feet dangling.

"Okay! Let's take a break!" He said. We all made our way to the break room. Once we got there, I felt a pair of arms circle around my waist.

"You're a star, a superstar." I heard Logan sing in my ear. I giggled. He turned me around so I was facing him. Instinctively, I put my arms around his neck. I looked him in the eyes. His chocolate brown orbs shining with so much love and compassion. We both leaned in at the same time but before our lips connected we were interrupted by a high pitched shriek.

"EWW! Come on guys! Not in front of me!" Katie screamed. I giggled and looked up at Logan who was laughing as well. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat beside Katie.

"Oh Katie, one day you'll have a boyfriend too and want to do stuff like that with him and-" I was cut off.

"NO MIKAYLA STOP IT! STOP!" She screeched and covered her ears. We all laughed at her.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	28. Nominated

**Author's Note: Hey guys! NEW CHAPTER! There's about like 2 or 3 more chapters to this story then I'll be making a sequel. (YAY! I'm excited to start that) Thank you to IsobelFrances, btrgirl98, FootballandBTR and emolovegrrawsome for reviewing. Also thank you to bigtimerushers97 for reviewing one of my earlier chapters. I really appreciate your constructive criticism :) I want to thank all those who favorited this story or put it on story alert. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! So anyways! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I know it's sad. :(**

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28<strong>

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

"No, Denise I don't why he would do that." I said into my phone as me and the guys walked into Rocque Records. Denise called me frantically screaming or should I say fangirling about Justin Bieber and some new photos.

"But why does he have to look that good, Mikayla?" She said practically crying now.

"I don't know and to be honest sweetie I don't really care." I said. The guys were now looking at me curiously.

"MIKAYLA! You're my best friend you're supposed to support me!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that but still you are getting a little over dramatic about this." I told her calmly.

"Hey you were like this before you met the guys." She told me.

"That was before." I said looking at the guys. I turned around and whispered into the phone. "And you shouldn't you stop fangirling about Bieber because you're dating James?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said. I laughed. "What? As much as I love the guy I need something to fangirl about." I laughed again.

"Okay, okay. I got to go. See you at home. Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" She said. We both hung up and I turned back around to the guys.

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." I said. The guys looked disgusted. What could they be thinking when I said girl stuff? We walked to the lobby where Gustavo and Kelly were there waiting for us.

"Good, you're here. Now sit down." He commanded.

"Did we do something wrong?" I whispered to Logan.

"I don't know." He said. We turned our attention back to Gustavo.

"Now, you teens must be wondering what you're doing here." He told us.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Well, it's because we just found out that Big Time Rush is nominated for favourite music group at the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards." He said. We all stared at him with our mouths wide open. When the new finally sunk in, we all cheered. I gave hugs to Carlos, James and Kendall and gave a big kiss to Logan.

"Congratulations honey." I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks beautiful." He whispered back.

"Oh, there's more! Big Time Rush also gets to perform 'Music Sounds Better With U' on the show." Kelly added.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, complete with lights, pyro and back up dancers." Kelly said. Oh my god this show was gonna be- wait a second.

"Did you just say back up dancers?" I asked.

"Yes." Kelly smiled brightly at me.

"Does that mean…." I didn't even finish my sentence when I let out a high pitched scream. My dreams of performing on stage in front of an audience of who knows how many are finally coming true. Plus the fact that this will be live on national television.

"Now, my dogs and cat need to get practicing for the biggest performance of your lives!" Gustavo said. "NOW GO!" We all ran to the practice room where I found 3 very familiar faces: Erin, Monica and Rachel. The girls from the music video shoot. I gave them all hugs. The guys exchanged greetings with the girls as well. We were having some small talk when Mr X came in.

"Okay teens! Settle down, settle down!" Mr X said. "We have a lot to do! The Kid's Choice Awards are in 2 weeks and we need to get this routine down." We nodded. He altered some of the steps so the guys could still sing and dance with us at the same time. Then he taught us girls the steps when we didn't have to dance with the guys.

"Okay, I guess that's enough for today. Memorize and practice the steps." Mr X said as he left the room, the other girls quickly followed saying goodbye to me on their way out. In a few minutes, it was just me and the guys again. I went up and hugged Logan from behind. He was startled but realized it was just me.

"Hey, sweetie pie. Whatcha doin there?" He asked me. He turned around so that he was facing me.

"Nothing just hugging my awesome boyfriend. You?" I said.

"Just hugging my beautiful and amazing girlfriend." I smiled and hid my face in his chest so he couldn't see the blush forming.

"Hey, I wanna take you out on a date!" I said happily.

"Isn't that my job, sweetie?" He said.

"Well, I wanna treat you because you got nominated! Please Logie? Let me." I said. I gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed.

"All right sweetie." He said.

"YAY!" I exclaimed. I gave him a kiss. We all finished fixing our things and headed home.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Kendall asked us once we were all in the limo.

"We could hang out." Carlos said.

"Actually me and Mikayla are gonna go out on a date tonight." Logan said.

"Sorry guys." I said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Baby sis." James said. He's been calling me that ever since the Wayne-Wayne incident. He put a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"But don't worry he's all yours tomorrow!" I said. They all laughed at me. Logan gave me a kiss on my temple. We arrived at the Palmwoods in about 10 minutes. We stepped out of the limo and watched it drive away.

"Well guys, I have a date to go to." Logan said. He put his arm around me. We started to walk away.

"Have fun! Use protection!" Carlos yelled. Kendall and James erupted into fits of laughter.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted looking back at his best friends.

"What? Safety first!" He said. I was laughing too. I held Logan's hand and pulled him to me.

"C'mon." I said. We walked to my apartment where I made him sit in the dining room. I knew that my mom was still at work and Denise was doing who knows what at who knows where. So I was sure that no one was gonna disturb us right now but to make sure I sent a text to Denise telling her not to disturb us right now.

"So what's my pretty lady planning to do for our date?" Logan asked me. He put his arms around my waist pulling me close.

"Well, I was gonna make you dinner and then we'll figure out the rest later. Sounds good?" I said. He laughed at me.

"It sounds perfect." He said. We kissed for a while before I started to prepare our food. I cooked some lasagne for the both of us and I set the table. We sat opposite each other while we ate our food.

"So, I just hope that this doesn't kill either of us." I said. Logan laughed and took a bite of his pasta. I waited for his response. He chewed for a while then he started to think about it. "WELL?"

"It's…" He said. The wait is making me really frustrated. "Delicious." He smiled at me.

"Really? Or are you just saying that because you're my boyfriend and you have to say that?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying that because it's delicious. I mean it." He leaned over the table and gave me a kiss. I smiled. I took a bite of the pasta I made and found it shockingly good.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I managed to make food that doesn't make people die!" I exclaimed. Logan laughed at me. I laughed as well. When we both finished eating, I picked up our plates and began to wash them. I was almost done with the plated when I felt Logan's arms come around me and help me wash the plate.

"Logie? What are you doing? Let me finish it." I said.

"This is my way of thanking you for the wonderful dinner." He said. I turned my head to the side and kissed him.

"Well, you're welcome." I said. We both finished washing up the plates and I dragged him to the couch.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked him.

"This." He leaned in and kissed me. I felt him smirk against my lips. The kiss quickly became heated as Logan licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted happily. He mapped out the inside of my mouth, memorizing every spot that made me moan in pleasure. I tangled my fingers through his short black hair while he held my waist. I felt him pushing me down on the couch until my back hit the soft cushions. He continued kissing me until we both had to come up for air.

"Wow." I said.

"Wow." He repeated.

"That was…" I couldn't seem to find the words to describe what just happened.

"Amazing?" He offered. I nodded. He smiled down at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips before helping sit down properly. I snuggled next to him and rested my head on his chest. He put his arms around me.

"Congratulations again, Logie." I mumbled against his chest.

"Thank you sweetie pie." He said. He kissed the top of my head. "You know this has probably been one of the best dates I've ever been on." I giggled. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something." I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Will you be my date for the awards show?" He asked.

"Don't you have to be with the rest of the band that night?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't be my date." He smirked.

"Okay, Logie. I'll be your date." I leaned back onto his chest. "OH MY GOD! I NEED TO GET A DRESS!" Logan laughed at me.

"Girls are so weird sometimes." He stated.

"Hey!" I said.

"I'm just kidding, babe. But you always look beautiful in anything you wear." He said.

"No, I'm not." I said looking down. Logan's hand came up to my chin and tilted it up so that I was looking at him.

"Yes, you are and don't ever doubt it." He told me.

"Thank you Logan." I said. I gave him a kiss.

"I love you more than you could ever know." He said.

"I love you forever and always." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! :D<strong>


	29. Kid's Choice Awards

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE LAST WEEK BUT MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I COULDN'T RETRIEVE MY FILE OF THE STORY! Sorry...But anyways, thank you to emolovegrrawsome for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, though I want to.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 29<strong>**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

The next two weeks went by in a blur of dance practices, dress shopping and a lot of screaming from Gustavo. The next thing we knew it was the day before the KCA's. We were currently practicing on the actual stage, which might I say, is amazing.

"Oh my god. This is really happening." I said. I spun around so I could see the whole stage.

"You'll be amazing, sweetie." Logan told me.

"What if I make a mistake? What if I slip and embarrass myself on live television?" I started rambling.

"Calm down, babe." He said, laughing at me.

"Logie Bear, why and how are you so calm?" I asked.

"Because I've done this before and believe me when I tell you that it gives you a big time rush." I laughed at his pun. "And as to how, just have fun and everything will come into place." Logan advised me.

"Thanks Logie. Love you." I said. I gave him a hug.

"Love you too." He said. We both leaned in and kissed.

"OKAY KIDS WE ARE GOING TO DO OUR FINAL REHERSALS TODAY! SO CHOP-CHOP! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO! LOGAN AND MIKAYLA PRACTICE FIRST BEFORE KISSING!' Mr X yelled. We looked at each other and laughed. Practice went smoothly. We did blockings and the guys did sound check. We also fitted our costumes to make sure everything fit and wouldn't come off during the performance.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP1 SO YOU HAVE TO GET RESTED AND BE READY FOR TOMORROW! SO HAVE FUN AND GOOD LUCK!" Mr X said. We all cheered and packed up to go back to the Palmwoods. We arrived there and met up with Jo and Denise so that we could all hang out together. Each of us sat on the pool chairs with each of our respective boyfriends.

"So you girls ready for tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Yup, we bought our dresses and shoes and we are all set." Jo said. Me and Denise nodded.

"And I'm sure you'll look very handsome." I said to Logan.

"And you'll look beautiful." He said.

"Ugh! Guys, would you stop with all the couple-y stuff?" Carlos groaned.

"Aww, is our little Carlitos jealous?" Denise cooed.

"No I'm not." Carlos pouted.

"Sure, whatever you say man." James said, hugging Denise. Carlos pouted some more.

"Aww, it's okay Carlos you'll find a girlfriend soon." I said. I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"Maybe not in time for the show but soon." Kendall said. Carlos groaned some more. We all laughed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day staring at the ceiling. I was still a little nervous even after Logan's pep talk. I must've been like that for a while because Denise was waving her hand in front of my face.<p>

"Mikayla? You there?" She asked. She slapped my face which snapped me back to reality.

"OW!" I screeched, rubbing my cheek.

"Sorry, thought you were dead." She said with a smug look on her face.

"Well I wasn't. I was just thinking." I said.

"Nervous?" She said. I nodded. "Don't be. Now, come on let's get your mind off of this." She pulled me up from my bed and we both ate breakfast and went over to Jo's apartment. We knocked and Jo opened it.

"Hey girls." Jo said.

"Hey Jo." We said.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, we need to distract M here from worrying too much about her performance." Denise said, pointing to me.

"Mikayla, seriously. There's no need to be nervous. You're gonna be great and if you keep worrying about this I will slap you." Jo said. She was shaking my shoulders to make sure I got her point.

"No need for that. Denise slapped me this morning." I sent a glare to Denise who just shrugged.

"Okay, come on. We are going to the pool, drink some pink smoothies and talk about boys." We laughed and linked arms. We bought our smoothies and sat down in one of the cabanas. We talked for a while just killing the time. I checked my phone and saw it was 12 noon.

"GUYS! IT'S 12!" I said.

"WE HAVE TO GET READY!" The girls said. We grabbed our smoothies and dashed off. In our rush, we almost ran over the guys.

"Whoa girls! What's the rush?" Kendall asked.

"We have to get ready!" Jo said.

"But it's 12, the show doesn't start until 5." Logan said.

"Well, we need the time!" I said.

"You need 5 hours to get ready? Even James doesn't take that long!" Carlos exclaimed. James nodded.

"Well, we do. It's a girl thing!" Denise said. We pushed our way through the guys.

"SORRY GUYS! SEE YA LATER!" I said over my shoulder. We passed by Jo's apartment so that she could et he things and dashed off to my apartment. We each took quick showers and did our make up. Jo did mine while I would do Denise's while Denise would do Jo's. When Jo was done with my make up I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on silver eye shadow and a thick coat of mascara, pink blush and light pink lip-gloss. She curled my hair into big waves that cascaded around my shoulders making it look like a dark brown curtain.

"I think we look good." Denise said. We laughed.

"Come on, let's put on our dresses." I said.

My dress consisted of a pink bodice, which had little roses on it. The straps were made of black see-through material. It stopped about mid-thigh and made my legs look super long. I paired it with black stiletto booties. I put my phone and make up in my pink ribbon clutch. I topped off the look with some gold bangles. I examined myself in the mirror and fluffed my hair a bit. I checked the time. It was 4:30 in the afternoon. We went outside of our room and sat down on the couch. I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it. I opened the door to see the guys.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Carlos was wearing olive green pants, a white shirt that he paired with a gray and white jacket. Kendall was wearing darker green pants, a white polo and brown blazer. James was wearing a plaid shirt and gray pants. Logan was wearing a sky blue polo that he folded up to his elbows, paired it with a darker blue skinny tie and beige pants. How can I describe how hot my boyfriend looked? Smoking hot.

"You guys clean up pretty well." I said.

"I could say the same thing about you, babe. You look absolutely gorgeous." Logan said. He still towered over me even in my heels. He pulled me close to him. I blushed.

"Guys? Before you start making out don't you think we should get going?" Kendall asked.

"Right." Me and Logan said in unison.

Me and Logan linked hands and we all went down to the lobby. We went outside to see a big white limo parked in front. We all looked at each other and went inside where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for us.

"So are my dogs ready to rock the KCA's?" Gustavo asked.

"YEAH!" They shouted.

"Okay guys, you'll have to walk the carpet alone first and then do some interviews, take a few photos and then join the girls." Kelly said.

"Wait, we have to walk the carpet alone?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"But we're not exactly famous. They won't know us." Denise said.

"Oh, trust me girls. They know you." She said. I scrunched my eyebrows but let it go. We arrived at the Galen Center a few minutes later.

"I'll see you later, sweetie." Logan told me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." I said as he stepped out of the limo and walked the orange carpet with the guys. The girls and me turned to Kelly for further instructions.

"Okay girls, you'll be following the guys. Just do what I instructed them to do and you'll be fine. I'll be there the whole time if you need help." She informed us. We nodded. "And Mikayla, don't forget about the performance." I sighed and nodded. We piled out of the limo and was shocked by the amount of photographers wanting to take our picture.

"What do you know? Kelly was right." Denise whispered to us. We laughed and posed for some pictures. Kelly brought us to one of the interviewers. We greeted each other and started the interview.

"Hi everybody, it's me Kelsey from Pop Tiger magazine. I'm here at the Galen Center for the 2012 Kid's Choice Awards and we're talking to Jo Taylor, Mikayla Smith and Denise Lackett!" she told the camera and faced us. "Hi girls! May I say how gorgeous you all look today?"

"Aw, thank you. You look good too!" I said.

"Thank you. So how are you feeling this being your first KCA's and everything?" she asked.

"Well, we're really excited. The energy from the kids are rubbing off on us." Jo said.

"I just don't wanna be slimed!" Denise said.

"Yeah, we're also excited for our good friends, the guys of Big Time Rush, to hopefully win their first blimp." I said.

"So, speaking of the guys, I heard that you're very **very **close to them. Is that true?"

"We're actually really good friends with the guys." Denise said.

"Really? Then can you explain these photos?" She raised pictures of us on dates. I even saw a picture of me and Logan in the fair. We looked at Kelly for help.

"Go tell them." She said.

"Well, we have some relationships with the guys and yes I am dating Logan Mitchell, we have been for a while."

"That goes the same for me too. I've been dating Kendall Knight." Jo said.

"Me too. I've been dating James Diamond." Denise said.

"Well, I have to say that you all make such cute couples. So, the guys will be performing tonight and Mikayla you'll be joining them right?"

"Oh yes, I was hired by Rocque Records to become BTR's back up dancer/choreographer." I said.

"Well, I saw you dance in the MSBWU music video and thought you were amazing. So girls, thank you for talking to us and have fun tonight." With that the interviewer was finished and Kelly ushered us to the guys. We posed for some pictures together. After, we all headed inside the arena.

"So, how was walking the red carpet or should I say orange carpet?" Logan asked me swinging our interlocked hands.

"It was fun, They asked about us you know?" I said.

"Really?" I nodded. "What did you say?"

"Well, I had to ask Kelly first but she said we could tell them so I did." I said.

"Great. Now everyone knows how amazing, beautiful and talented my girlfriend is." He said. I smiled.

We sat down in our seats and waited for the show to start. I was a little overwhelmed by the amount of celebrities surrounding us. Then the show started with Will Smith entering through the ceiling. He slimed the poor kids in the mosh pit. I actually thought he was going to slime us but instead we go confetti-ed. He announced the first two presenters Nicki Minaj and Josh Hutcherson. They started with light award show banter with Josh saying the last time he was in an arena full of kids they were all trying to kill him. They were to announce the award for Favorite Music Group. Oh god, here we go. They showed the nominees: Big Time Rush, Lady Antebellum, Black Eyed Peas and LMFAO.

"And the winner is…" Nicki said. Something caught my left eye. I turned and saw 4 big cut outs of the guys' heads. "BIG TIME RUSH!" We all cheered. I gave them all hugs and even sneaked a kiss from Logan.

"Congratulations." I whispered and pushed him to the other guys. The guys ran on stage to accept the award, James even tripping in the process. We giggled. The guys thanked their families and friends.

"This is for Rushers worldwide!" Kendall said. It touched me how they called their fans Rushers it showed that they really care. We watched the awards go by and Katy Perry's performance. The guys came back beaming, I mean who wouldn't be when they just won a freaking blimp? Then came the part of the show I was dreading all night.

"Guys, come on you have to get ready." Kelly said. I looked to Jo and Denise who were mouthing 'Good Luck!'. We went backstage and saw Erin, Monica and Rachel already wearing their costumes. I went to hair and make up and put on my costume. It was a black tulle skirt, red tank top, white crop jacket, black converse shoes and black finger-less gloves. The colors were inspired by their logo. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down.

"Nervous?" I looked up and saw Logan in his costume with his microphone all hooked up already.

"Not really. I'm actually excited." I admitted.

"Good, because I know you'll do amazing anyway." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Big Time Rush, you're on in 5 minutes." A stage hand told us.

"You ready, sweetie?" Logan asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Let's go." I took his hand and we walked over to where the others were.

"You guys ready?" Kendall asked.

"YEAH!" We all cheered. We put our hands in and did the Mighty Ducks quack.

"QUACK QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" We all shouted. We went on stage where all the lights were turned off.

"From being 4 hockey players from Minnesota to becoming one of the best boybands of the decade. Our next performers have teenage girls all over the world screaming for them. They are Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. Please welcome to the stage Big Time Rush!" The presenter said. We all hit our poses with the beat of the drum. The crowd was going crazy for the guys.

"Music sounds better with you…" They sang. Logan sang the words straight to me. Suddenly, slime was coming out from every corner of the stage. I tried to shield myself from the slime but failed miserably.

"OH! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU? HAHA! I GOT YOU GOOD!" Will Smith said. We all ended up laughing. We all walked off the stage. Stage hands gave us towels to wipe the slime off.

"God, this stuff is gross." I said.

"Yes, but it tastes delicious." James licked his hand.

"EW!" We all said.

"Let's just wash ourselves off and enjoy the rest of the show." Logan suggested.

I retrieved my clothes and clutch and went to the washroom. I managed to wipe all the slime off my body but I still couldn't take it off of my hair. I took out my phone and texted the girls. They came to my aid in about 5 minutes.

"Honey, green is not you color." Denise said. She got a chunk of my brown hair, examining it in all its slimy glory. She scrunched her nose and dropped my hair.

"I know and it's impossible to remove." I said.

"Then let's get started." Jo said. They started their work on my hair. After about 10 minutes and a lot of scrubbing it was all off. I dried it with the towel. "There! Good as new!" I put my dress back on and fixed my make up. We walked out to see the guys talking to some girl. We exchanged a look and walked over to them. The guys were pointing to us and the girl turned around. It was Taylor Swift. TAYLOR FUCKING SWIFT!

"You're Taylor Swift." I said dumbly. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes and you're Mikayla Smith." She said, giggling at my stupidity.

"How do you know my name?" I asked because seriously how would someone super famous know my name.

"I asked these fine gentlemen." She pointed to the guys who waved at me.

"Oh, so what brings you here? Looking for me?" I said.

"Well, I'll be going on tour again very soon and I was looking for one more female dancer for my show" My eyes went wide. "And today I watched you and loved your energy and talent. So I was wondering if you'd like to join us on tour?" She explained. My jaw dropped.

"You want me to go on tour with you?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be for 6 months. We'll be touring here in the States and a few European countries. Rehearsals start next week for about a month. Then we play our first show right here in LA." She said. 6 months? Could I really be away from my family and friends for that long?

"Umm, this is a lot to take in." I said. She nodded. "Can I give you an answer on Monday?"

"Of course but I have to tell you rehearsals start on Tuesday." She said.

"Alright." I said.

"I really hope you can come." She told me and left.

"You okay, babe?" Logan said, putting an arm around me.

"Yeah, I just need some time to think about this." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I had a LOT to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! :D<strong>


	30. Things Happen For A Reason

**Author's Note: Once again I'm very sorry for not updating. It's just that cheer training is a little hectic and yeah. I'M VER SORRY! This chapter will be the lat in the story then I'll be making a sequel. I also have plans on making a whole new story which you should also check out :) I want to thank Hannah 'Emily' 2012 and emolovegrrawsome for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 30<strong>**

**MIKAYLA'S POV**

I spent the next few days thinking over my decision: Should I take the job or stay here in LA? I thought over the PROs and CONs of going on tour with Taylor Swift. PROs: 1. Its Taylor Swift for God's sake! 2. I'll be living my dreams of dancing professionally. 3. I'll be travelling the damn world. Well, maybe just the US and Europe. CONs: 1. I'll be away from my mom. 2. I'll be away from my friends. 3. I'll be away from the love of my life, Logan. I knew that I should take the job but I didn't know if I could stand being away from everyone that I love. Denise and Jo have also been helping me make my decision.

"Mikayla, I think you should take the job." Jo said.

"I know I should but I don't think I can handle not seeing you guys every day." I said.

"It's only gonna be 6 months. It's not like you're leaving forever." Denise said.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"I think I know why you're so worried about this." Jo said. She looked over to Denise. They both started nodding at each other. I looked at them confused.

"And what is that?" I said.

"You're worried that Logan might find another girl while you're gone." Denise said, knowingly.

"No, I'm not." I said. They raised their eyebrows at me. "I'm not."

"Sure, you are. Well, I have a taping today so I gotta go. Bye, girls." Jo said. She collected her things and left.

"And I have an audition today so I'll see you later at the apartment." Denise said. She collected her stuff as well and left.

So there I was, alone and no answer in my head. I was confused, frustrated and worried. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Why is this so hard?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey." I heard a voice. I lifted my head from my hands and saw my loving boyfriend looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey." I said. Logan took a seat beside me and put an assuring arm around my shoulders.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked me.

"No." I said honestly.

"Well, come on then. Tell Logie what's wrong." He said. I giggled. He really knew how to get a laugh out of me.

"It's just that this decision is so hard to make. I knew that I should take the job but I can't leave you all here." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's all up to you. Whatever decision you make, I'll support it." He said. I cuddled in closer to his side. Suddenly, Denise's comment came back to me.

_You're worried that Logan might find another girl while you're gone. _Then I realized I was worried that he might find someone else. I'm nothing special anyways.

"Logie, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Shoot."

"Why me?" I said.

"What do you mean?" I pulled myself away from him and looked him in the eye.

"You could do so much better than me. There are so many other choices out there for you. I'm not pretty like the other girls. There are other girls more talented than I am. There are girls out there who are all of the above and are just waiting for you to ask them out. Girls with perfect hair, perfect body and perfect families. Yet, you choose me a plain looking girl with a messed up family which would put the Kardashians to shame. So, why me?" I rambled. I didn't even realize that I was crying. I quickly wiped them away but more of them came. I looked over at Logan who had tears in his eyes. I looked down at my hands and cried some more. Then, Logan grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me passionately. When we parted we pressed our foreheads together.

"How could you even say that about yourself? You're beautiful. Your eyes shine when you laugh. Your smile? It lights up the world. And who cares if those other girls have perfect bodies? You do too! Sure, you might not have the most perfect family but I don't care. I'll be there for you every step of the way. I love you and nothing in the world will change that." He kissed me again. God, this boy will be the death of me. He is too sweet.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"I do and believe everything I said." He said. Using his thumbs he wiped away my tears. I smiled. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much too, babe." He kissed my head. "Now, do you think you have a decision made?"

"I think I do." I said.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I heard Taylor's voice from the other line.<p>

"Hi, it's uh Mikayla Smith." I said, awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Mikayla! So do you have an answer for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm doing the tour." I said.

"Great! Thank you so much for taking our offer. So, I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"Yup. See you then." I said. We both said our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed.

_I'm doing the right thing. Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>1 MONTH LATER<strong>

This is it. A whole month of rehearsals are done. We were about to perform our first show right here in LA. After this, we were going to go all around the US and then fly to Europe. I had talked to Gustavo and Kelly and they were overjoyed for me. Okay, only Kelly was overjoyed. Gustavo was complaining about how he had to find another choreographer for the next 6 months because Mr. X quit. The guys, Denise, Jo and I have been hanging out every free time I got. Me and Logan even squeezed a few dates in between both our busy schedules. Now, here I was about to perform a sold out show at Staples Center. I thought the KCAs were bad but this is way worse. I walked to my vanity and saw a bouquet of roses on it. I picked it up and examined it. There was no note or anything. The other girl dancers were smiling at me.

"Do you guys know who brought this?" I asked.

"Yup." They all said.

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" I said.

"Nope." They said. I groaned. A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"If they did, it would ruin the surprise." I heard a way too familiar voice. I spun around causing the hands to fall from my eyes.

"Logie, did you do this?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. I thought you might need a confidence boost." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Seeing you in that crowd will be the only confidence boost I need, honey." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aww!" We pulled away and saw our friends smiling at us.

"God, you two are so cute!" Jo gushed.

"I know right? You're like a freaking poster couple!" Denise gushed as well. I shook my head and gave them hugs.

"So, you ready baby sis?" James asked.

"Yup, and I'm super nervous yet super excited at the same time." I said.

"10 minutes everybody! The show starts in 10 minutes!" A stage hand yelled.

"We better take our seats." Kendall said.

"Good luck Mikayla!" Carlos said, giving me a big hug. They all left but not without Logan giving me a good luck kiss. The concert went really well. This crowd was really big. As in, huge! We took our final bow and walked off stage.

"That was amazing!" I said.

"And now you know how touring feels like!" One of the other dancers told me.

"I can't believe I get to do this every day for 6 months!" I said. I spotted Logan near my vanity. He saw me and smiled. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"You were amazing!" He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Mikayla, we have get ready to go to the next city." Another dancer told me.

"I'll be right there." I said. I gave Logan another big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I said.

"I'm gonna miss you too but we can always Face Talk. That way we can talk anytime, anywhere." He said.

"I know." I mumbled against his chest.

"Hey, just remember that I love you." He put his finger under my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"I love you too." We kissed one last time before I was called again.

"MIKAYLA! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GET A MOVE ON!"

"Alright!" I said. I turned back to Logan. "Tell the others goodbye for me." He nodded. I turned and grabbed my bags that I packed beforehand and went with the others. I turned around and waved to Logan. He waved back sadly. I went outside and boarded the bus that will bring me far away from my whole life here in LA, leaving behind my family, my friends and my boyfriend. I knew things happened for a reason and this experience will just make me stronger.

I just hope that nothing will change along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! :D<strong>


End file.
